A Goode Life: The Show
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: Percy, Kevin, Larissa, AJ, Jack, Destiny, Lola have decided to make a YouTube show called 'Stupid Shit Teens do' and well, do as the tittle says. Will Annabeth and camp find out about this and never let Percy live it down or will Percy find a way to keep it from them, Find out in this story. Percabeth and others. Rated T. R
1. Single Hades

**ME: Hello my name is Rick Troll Riordan** **(see what I did there?) and I wrote the PJO AND HOO series **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and booos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the desclaimer **

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Now shall we go on. **

* * *

**PERCY'S POV **

"Is the camera recording?" Lola, my friend, asked

"Yeah" Kevin, my friend, said

"Well then, Hello there people of YouTube" Lola said "I'm Lola singer"

"I'm AJ overshine" AJ, my friend, said

"I'm Larissa Starr" Larissa, my friend, said

"I'm Jack Cox" Jack, my friend, said "and just if you are wondering it's C-o-x not cocks"

"I'm Percy Jackson" I said "and for those people who know me from camp, they made me do this, I did not agree"

"I am Destiny Diamond" Destiny, my friend, said

Kevin turned the camera so it would face him "and I'm Kevin Birdie, no kidding" he turned the camera back to us

AJ spoke "hello there this is the first episode of 'Stupid shit teens do' so enjoy" he said

"You've heard about the song called 'Single Lady's' by Beyoncé, right?" Larissa asked

"Well if you haven't check it out" Jack said

"Now, for the people who are wondering what we are talking about, let's let our friend, Percy, explain it"

"So you see in school we are learning about the Greek stories, and by the way, for any teacher who is watching this, we have known this since middle school, we already knows this, you are just giving us an easy grade, thanks" I said

"Percy shut up and continue with the original stuff"

I rolled my eyes and said "any who, just yesterday we were discussing about Hades, god of the dead and riches under the earth" I explained "and we discussed that he practically forced his wife, Persephone, daughter of Demeter, to stay with him. So we went to the part where she spends 7 months in the underworld and 5 in the world above"

"So we asked our self" Destiny put her chin between her thumb and index finger with a thoughtful look "if Hades actually existed, what would he bee doing while Persephone was gone"

"And the parody song 'Single Hades' happened" Lola said

"Our friend, Percy Jackson, has written the lyrics and he will sing them along with Kevin and AJ, while Jack handles the camera" Larissa said

"So, our friends will go into the bathroom to get changed and then will come back" Jack said as he took the camera

"I will repeat myself, I lost a bet and this is the result, this is against my will" I shouted as I left to the bathroom. I put on the leotard that Destiny had bought and put some shorts on top of it, I was not going to show my butt just like that.

I went back in and AJ went into the bathroom then came back in wearing the same as me and then Kevin did the same.

"Turn the music on" Kevin said

Music was heard then I started singing while trying to dance like Beyoncé did in the video, yes you heard right, Percy Jackson learned how to dance and sing

All the single Hades, all the single Hades

All the single Hades, all the single Hades

All the single Hades, all the single Hades

All the single Hades

Now put your Helms up

Down in Hades, I just killed someone, Just doing my own little thing

Decided to sing and now you wanna skip'

Cause I really can't sing right

I'm up on her, she up on me

Don't pay her any attention

Just dried my laundry, for three good years

Ya can't say I'm not clean

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have come on your own free will

If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will

Don't be mad once you see that she want it

Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

If you liked it, then you should have come on your own free will

If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will

Don't be mad once you see that she want it

If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will

I got lips on my lips, a girl on my hips

Got me tighter in my made-of-dead jeans

Acting up, drink in my cup

I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention

Don't pay her any attention

'Cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn

What it really feels like to want me

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have come on your own free will

If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will

Don't be mad once you see that she want it

'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

If you liked it, then you should have come on your own free will

If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will

Don't be mad once you see that she want it

If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Don't treat me to the things of the underworld

I already own all that

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a girl that makes me, then takes me

And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond

Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you want

If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost, I'll be gone

All the single Hades, all the single Hades

All the single Hades, all the single Hades

All the single Hades, all the single Hades

All the single Hades

Now put your Helms up

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have come on your own free will

If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will

Don't be mad once you see that she want it

If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will

Wuh uh oh uh

If you liked it, then you should have come on your own free will

If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will

Don't be mad once you see that she want it

If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will

Oh, oh, oh

By the end I was barely breathing hard, while the other two were breathing and wheezing.

"I hope you enjoy that I practically made my self look like a total fool, oh and if Conner and Travis Stoll are watching this, I warn you, if you tell Annabeth or Clarisse or anyone this, I will personally hunt you down and feed you to a pack of hungry dogs" I said

"Well on that happy note, see you next Tuesday or some random day of next week, bye" Lola sais and Jack stopped recording.

"All right, now we just need to upload this and then see how many people liked it"

"You go ahead and do it, I have to take a shower, I gotta go to work" I said. Yes you heard right, Percy Jackson has a job, and if you are wondering, I work in Subway because every worker gets a free sandwich for lunch.

"K, we are just going to stay in your room" they said

"No, go to the living room" I said and left. I took the shower changed into black pants and a green subway shirt

I went to the living room and said "all right guys, are you going to stalk me or go home?"

They looked at each other than said "stalk you"

"All right than four of you in my car, the rest in Kevin's" I said

"Bye mom, see you later" I called out

"All right, be careful" she said. We all left the apartment and into my car and Kevin's and left to my job and beyond. (See what I did there?)


	2. Getting to know

**Percylia22- You'll just have to wait and see. **

**Guest- Thanks, I really appreciated that. I will update sooner than my other stories (hopefully)**

**ME: Hello my name is Rick Troll Riordan** **(see what I did there?) and I wrote the PJO AND HOO series **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and booos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the desclaimer **

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Now shall we go on. **

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

Since Percy works at subway, we always stalk him cause he pays for our subways. (We pay him back, don't worry.) He even puts a little more meat on them than normal, he's such a good friend. So you might want a description of me and my friends besides Percy, right? Well even if you don't keep reading.

I'm Jack Cox. You know how almost every friendship has an emo/goth person, right? Well I'm that person. I have longish shortish black hair with a small section of it dyed red. I wear red-eye contacts, to add to my devilish looks and black cloths. I have a black cratos o-ring hoody that has a half of a skeleton on the front and the other half on the back. I have on a pair of leather loov PVC button fly jeans and a pair black combat boots with pointy things on the sides. I am also wearing a shirt with a skull that is in the center of a web or made of webs.** (Outfit on my profile.) **

AJ is the type of person who enjoys making music, so he became a DJ. Now we call him AJ the DJ. He has deep blue eyes and blonde hair. He's wearing a black T-shirt that says 'I don't just push play, I'm a real DJ.' and above it has the play button in a circle with a line across it. He's wearing a pair of black MEN'S "ORIGINAL" RICKY STRAIGHT JEANS, and a pair of black converse. (He normally doesn't wear so much black.) He also has a pair of beats around his neck. **(outfit on my profile minus beats.) **

Kevin is the pervert in the friendship. He has blackish/brownish hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a green T-shirt that says 'I'M AN ASS KISSER. LINE UP LADIES!' He's also wearing a pair of black (a lot of people are wearing black today) basketball shorts, with a pair of basketball shoes. **(Outfit on my profile.) **

Larissa is the comforting type, if she notices your sad or depressing mood, she will try and most of the time succeed to cheer you up. Larissa has really curly black hair and honey eyes. Today her hair is down making it bounce up and down. She is wearing a Teens Blue Peter Pan Collar Sleeveless Shirt. She has a pair of blue skinny jeans on and a pair of blue flats. She is wearing a pair of blue feather earrings that matches her shirt and a blue feather necklace. **(outfit on my profile.) **

Lola is the talented one. Lola can play the tuba, guitar, she can sing, she can play the piano, the trumpet, the drums, you name it, she knows it. Lola has light brown eyes and dark brown hair. Just in case you are wondering, she is not related to Kevin in any way. Today her normally straight hair has been turned into a wavy style. She is wearing a Teens Neon Green Metallic Cloud 9 T-Shirt. She is wearing a pair of lola core medium wash jegging jeans and a pair of grey calf length boots. She doesn't have any jewelry on. **(outfit on** **profile.) **

Then, there's Destiny,sweet, and beautiful. Destiny is the shy type, she doesn't like a lot of attention but being friends with Percy, she slowly got used to it, but she is still shy. Destiny has beautiful light blue eyes that shine in the sun and in the moon, she has black hair that shines brighter than the sun. Her naturally wavy black hair reaches to her thoracic. (for the people who don't know where that is, Google it, JK, the Thoracic is the middle of the back.) Today she is wearing a pink Top, Short-Sleeve Beaded Tunic that fits her upper body perfectly. She has a pair of black leggings on and a pair of pink flats with a flower on top of them. She has a pair of pink chandelier earrings and a matching chandelier necklaces. She looks absolutely stunning. **(Outfit on my profile.) **

I'm guessing that now you know that I have a crush on Destiny, right? Well yeah I do, I've had a crush on her since we were in 8 grade, but I never told her nor showed any signs of me liking her when I'm around her. Why? Well what would she see in me? I'm a punk/goth/emo person, she's a girly,shy person, last I heard those two don't combine.

Anyway, I'll stop my blubbering. I got in Percy's car, which is Ferrari Spyder, with Destiny, and Lola. Larissa and AJ decided to go with Kevin, and just so you know, I am not stalking Destiny. After Percy parked his car in front of his job we all got out and went in.

"You know, you should probably get jobs to, so you can stop stalking me" Percy told us

"Naw, we like to bother you" Kevin said

Percy rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen, I guess you could call it a kitchen. Then he came to stand in front of the bar with the ingredients.

"You guy's need to order something, or adios" he said. So we ordered something.

I ordered a 12-inch Buffalo Chicken sandwich, I got some Cheetos and a large sprite.

Destiny ordered a Double Chicken Chopped Salad, she got a medium Fresh Brewed Iced Tea and Apple slices. (She is not a veg, she just loves salads and apples.)

Larissa ordered a Buffalo Chicken Salad, with some Doritos and a medium Dr. Pepper.

Lola ordered a 12-inch Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki sandwich with some Cheetos and medium Coke.

Kevin, well he almost took the whole store. He ordered a B.L.T foot-long, a large Sprite, two bags of Ruffles, four chocolate chip cookies and five White Chocolate Macadamian cookies.

AJ ordered a 12-inch Buffalo Chicken sandwich, a medium Root Beer, some Ruffles and a Chocolate cookie.

Percy summed up the total but turned the mini screen so it would face him, he winced and said "you owe me big time this time" he said

"How much?" we asked.

Percy turned the screen so it would face us and we winced. Kevin hid his cookies behind his back and inched slowly to a table. We glared at him but followed. I winced again. We went over the total of the last purchase. **(I'll give you the prize once I know what it is.) **For some reason I find it funny that Percy works here and he has to pay for our food, even if we pay him back. We made sure of eating our food slowly so we wouldn't have to leave early.

Two hours after we got there, a girl with warm brown eyes and brown hair walked up. Percy's back was to her so she said "excuse me"

Percy jumped a little but didn't turn around, instead he said "welcome to subway, hold on just one second" and he went to the hand washer that was there and washed his hands. Percy turned around but his face was down. He put some plastic gloves on and turned to the costumer "what can I- Katie"

"Percy" she said

Percy took his gloves off and went into the kitchen then out the door. He went to the girl, Katie, and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well, I had to go pick Conner up from the Empire State building, then he asked me to take him to see his girlfriend and he got dumped, hard"

Percy frowned "what do you mean?"

"He saw her kissing another guy, she told him that she wanted to break up with him, so now he's depressed, I promised to buy him a sandwich to make him feel better, but he is still depressed"

"Man, if only I could have just kept my mouth shut, Travis wouldn't have found out, and that wouldn't have never happened" he said "tell him to come in here, I know what will cheer him up, just don't tell him I'm here" the girl nodded and left. **(read chapter 6 of Paul meets Percy's friends) **

"Larissa" Percy said "do you think that you could maybe, cheer a friend up?"

"Uhm, I don't know the person very well, but I'll try"

"Thank, just act like we didn't talk about this, when he comes in here and sits, move your stuff to his seat and talk to him" he looked to the window "act natural" and he ran back into the 'kitchen'.

The girl came back in with a guy who has curly brown hair and blue eyes. He has elfish ears and I knew, that if he would be smiling, he would have a trouble making smile.

"Welcome to subway, what can I get you" Percy asked again

For an instant the guy smile like he had just found some blackmail to use, but as quickly as it came, it left "hey Perce" he said

"Hey Conner, I heard, I'm sorry man, it's my fault, I shouldn't have told the police that I knew you"

They guy, Conner, sighed "don't worry about it man, I'll get over it, eventually"

"So what do you want?" Percy asked

"A Buffalo Chicken Salad please" he said

Percy gasped in surprise, not even mocking surprise, but actual surprise "Salad, please? I though you were being trained by your dad" he said

Conner nodded "I was"

"Then, why did you say please, and why did you order salad, most importantly why did you say please!" I don't think Percy noticed he already asked that

"I use nice manners when I'm depressed, and I eat salad when I'm depressed" he said

Percy nodded in a no gesture "you are not eating 'depressing' food" he stated "I know I'll make you a Spicy Italian, I always eat that when I'm in a bad mood, and instantly I feel better,"

"Whatever you say" he then murmured so low, I could barely hear it "officer Jackson"

Percy tensed up, and a look of guilt flashed in his eyes, he sighed but said nothing. He prepared the sandwich and gave it to Conner. He tried to get some water, but Percy made him get Coca Cola, he also made him get some Cheetos and two chocolate chip cookies. He didn't even charge him. Percy really is a good friend. Percy told him to sit down and let him talk with Katie.

After a little Larissa moved her stuff from our table to his. After a little longer they were talking and laughing. See, she is 99% of the time successful. After a little longer, Katie said she had to leave, and Conner told her to go ahead. And after a little more Larissa ditched us and left with Conner. Well...

An hour and fifty minutes later we had to leave, so Percy could close the store. Kevin gave us a ride home and I went to sleep, thinking about Destiny.

* * *

**Yeah, a little random I know**

**R&R **

**I'm bored do you mind if I do a 'ask the author' thing, if you don't review or PM the questions **


	3. Blackmail

**Guest- I'll try, but sometimes I forget **

**ME: Hello my name is Rick Troll Riordan** **(see what I did there?) and I wrote the PJO AND HOO series **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and booos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the desclaimer **

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Now shall we go on. **

**R&R**

* * *

**LARISSA'S POV **

I moved to Conner's table and said "hey, I'm Larissa, do you mind if I sit here?"

He looked up at me then sighed "no, not at all"

I sat down in front of him "what's your name?"

"Conner"

I nodded my head "so your friends with Mr. Dumbo, over there?" I asked

He gave me a small smile and snorted "Mr. Dumbo, nice one" then he said "yeah,"

"I see, you're a person of few words, aren't you?"

"No" he nodded his head "I'm just depressed"

"I heard you talking with Percy, what did he do?" I asked.

Conner explained everything to me, from a certain incident to when his girlfriend broke his heart.

"You know what, I'll bitch slap him for you at school tomorrow"

He let out a low laugh "don't let his ego decrease any lower while you're at it" he said

I laughed "when you saw Percy behind the counter you smiled like you had just found blackmail or something" I said

"That's cause I did" he confirmed

"Hey, Conner, I'm leaving, do you want to come?" the girl, Katie, asked

"Naw, you go ahead, tell Travis that I'll see him later" she nodded and left

"As I was saying, I can give you more blackmail" I said in a whisper

This caught his full attention, he smirked "oh, really?, tell me more" he whispered

"Like what?" I asked

"Anything from school" he said, just so you know, we are gonna whisper a lot

"Well, Percy is Mr. Popularity" I said

Conner snorted and took out a notepad from his back pocket with a pen he had hidden behind his ear "tell me more"

"Well, Percy has a few stalkers" he snorted louder

"Please continue"

"Percy has a fan club" he didn't contain it anymore, he burst out laughing.

"We should take this somewhere else so Percy wont hear us" I suggested

He nodded and smiled evilly "I know the perfect place"

"Alright, wait for me outside" I said, he nodded, got a refill and left.

"Guy's I'm ditching you, adios" I got my newly filled drink and left without letting them respond

"Where to?" I asked Conner as we walked

"My house" he said

I frowned "your house?"

Conner smiled and nodded his head like his life depended on it "I have a tree house in my backyard from when I was little, I still use it for meetings with my brother"

"Meetings about what?" I asked

"Pranks, Blackmail, stuff like that" he answered

"Wow, your evil, I like that" I said. We walked in silence for a while. I looked up at the stars and smiled, then a cold wind hit my body. I shivered and hugged my upper body.

Conner noticed this and took of his jacket off and gave it to me "here, it looks like your freezing"

I looked up at him "are you sure" he nodded "aren't you cold"

"No," he said as he gestured for me to grab his jacket and I did

"How are you not cold?" I asked

"When I was younger I practically lived in the cold, and I guess I got used to it" he shrugged

"Do you mind if you add a little more detail?"

"I ran away when I was ten" he said

I looked at him "why would you run away?"

"My mom married some guy and she sometimes didn't pay attention to my brother and me, so we tough our mom didn't want us and we ran away"

"I'm sorry to hear that" nice, real nice Larissa

He shrugged "it's okay, if we hadn't ran away, then we would have never learned about our biological father"

I nodded "so where did you two go, while you were on the run?" I asked

"A camp"

"The camp Percy goes to?"

He nodded "that's where I met him"

"But I though it was a summer camp"

"It is" he agreed "but it's also a year round camp and it's for kids with family problems"

"I tough it was for kids with ADHD and Dyslexia"

"It's also for that" he said "in fact it's for a lot of things."

We walked in silence until we stopped in front of a house and he said "we are here"

Conner knocked on the door and a woman, probably his mom, tackled him with a hug and he hugged her back "hey mom, how's it been"

She let him go "it's been good" she said "Travis decided not to go to camp so that he could see you, he is in his room"

"Alright, thanks mom, by the way this is Larissa-"

"Starr, Larissa Starr" I said as I shook her hand "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Dito" Conner rolled his eyes and his mom noticed "don't roll your eyes at me, you got me into saying it"

"Huge mistake" he murmured

She smiled and said "come in" then she asked Conner "have you seen Bailey yet?"

He's smile turned into a frown and he looked down, his mother frowned and I mouthed break-up. She nodded in understanding and said nothing.

After a little I said "Conner, I can't stay long, remember the blackmail"

His frowned turned to an evil grin "please hold on so I can get my dear bro"

He left and I stayed, standing awkwardly with his mom.

"So have you been friends long?" she asked

"No, I met him at subway, my friend, Percy, wanted me to cheer him up, so I talked with him the we got into the subject of blackmail and here I am"

All of a sudden I heard someone yell "NO WAY!" and two figures came running in

Conner grab my arm and said "mom, you don't mind if I borrow her for a little right, thanks" he didn't let her respond and he dragged me out to the backyards

"Conner, careful with my arm"

"He's not Conner, I'm Conner" the figure behind me said

"Then whose he"

"I'm his older brother, Travis, now climb up, ladies first" he said

I smirked "nah, I know how some guy's are perverts, you go first" I heard Conner laugh "you too Conner"

He shrugged and went up into the tree house, then Travis then me.

"Okay," they both had notepads out with a pencil in 'ready-to-write' position "please tell me all the blackmail you have on Perce."

And that is how we spent the next hour. "What time is it?"

"9" Conner said

"Holy meep" I said "my dad is going to kill me, I have to go"

I climbed down and Conner and Travis did the same. They followed me to the living room and Conner sent Travis a look, Travis nodded his head and left.

Conner opened the door for me and let me out "I'm walking you home" he decided

"No, it's alright, don't worry" I said

"It's dark, in New York," he said "I'm not letting you go home alone"

"But-"

He poked his head into his house and yelled "mom, I'll be back in a little" and closed the door.

"I guess there's no telling you otherwise"

"You go that right" he said "come on, don't worry, I wont start to stalk you once I know where you live"

I laughed "and if you do, I'll vice versa you"

"More the reason, I don't need a girl stalking me."

I smiled. We walked in a nice silence. After a little we finally made it to my house.

"Well, here we are, thanks for walking me home" I said

"No problem" he put his hands in on my waist and leaned down, then he noticed what he was doing and instead hugged me "bye" he said

"Bye" I responded as he walked away. I opened the door and went in. Thankfully my dad wasn't waiting for me, I made my way to to my room and took off Conner's jacket. I guess I forgot to give it back to him. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

**Do you think you can give me more reviews please, so I can have inspiration to keep writing this.**

**I am really starting to do random stuff, aren't I? **

**Don't worry next chapter will be a Goode chapter (see what I did there)**

**R&R **

**do you mind if I do a 'ask the author' thing, if you don't review or PM the questions, any type**


	4. School

**annabeth lopez - thanks, I will, in fact I just updated this chapter**

**Percylia22-I think you may be right, and don't worry about it. About your question, I would have to choose... oh gods... uhm... it's a tie between Percy, Annanbeth, and Clarisse. And if you meant HOO as well, Hazel**

**dont judge a book by its cover - thanks, I'll try to not keep you waiting. Checked out your PJO story, my opinion AWESOME! hoep you'll update soon **

**Thank You so much for Your reviews**

**ME: Hello my name is Rick Troll Riordan** **(see what I did there?) and I wrote the PJO AND HOO series **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and booos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the desclaimer **

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Now shall we go on. **

**R&R**

* * *

**AJ'S POV **

I woke up at 6:20 so I could take a shower and get dress, and be in time to reach the bus. I stood at the bus stop, listening to the remixes I had made, combining two different song beats. **(I have no idea how this DJ stuff works, so I winged it.) **A cold wind brushed against my face and I shivered, I hug my jacket closer, _"Damn it, it just had to be October."_ I thought. After waiting a few more minutes the bus finally showed up. As soon as I got in, I regretted it. I rather be in the North Pole than inside the bus. It had to be below zero in here. I sighed and took my seat. The bus driver drove around the city picking student's up, and after it was completely full, the bus driver took us to school. _'oh joy.' _After he stopped in front of the school entrance everyone spilled out the bus. I went to lunch and grab a honey bun and a small carton of milk. I ate and left to the sophomore hall. I walked to my locker and took out my books. I took out my Ipod and turned it off and locked it in my locker.

Then Percy came, he's locker is only four from mine. He turned to me and smiled like he was in a daze.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked

"Huh?"

"Dude, are you okay?, it looks like you went to paradise"

"Yeah"

Then Kevin, Destiny and Jack showed up.

"What's wrong with him?" Kevin asked

"It looks like he woke up next to the most beautiful girl on earth" Jack said

Destiny put a hand on his forehead "Percy are you alright?"

"Aha" he nodded

"What happen?" I asked

"I woke up next to the most beautiful girl on earth" he responded

Kevin cheered "congrats man, you finally lost your V-card"

Percy frowned and stood up "you killed my perfectly happy mood, and just so you know, my girlfriend and I are still virgins"

"Whose your girlfriend?" Jack asked

"I already told you, but you wont believe me" he said

"Oh right, the girl you Photo-shopped into that photo right?" Kevin asked as he pointed to a photo in Percy's opened locker

Percy closed it and said "I didn't photo-shopped her into the photo"

"Whatever you say."

Just then Larissa and Lola walked in.

"Hey guys" they said

"Hey, you should have seen Percy, he was like, oh my god I woke up next to my beautiful girlfriend whom doesn't really exist"

"Shut up" Percy told them

"Oh, uh, Percy, here" Larissa handed him a jacket

"Whats this for?" he asked

"Your friend let me borrow it yesterday when we left" she said

"Oh, this belongs to Conner" he said with realization

"Also, I promised him to give you this-" she slapped his face like five to eight times

"What was that for?" he asked

"It's your fault her girlfriend broke with him, Officer Jackson"

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend, most importantly one with a cop for a dad" he said "if I would have known, I wouldn't have said anything. Besides did he tell you the prank he was going to play on me"

"Yes"

"Did he tell you what would have happened to me?"

She frowned "no"

"I would've died, my girlfriend's mom hates my guts, and she would very much like to kill me"

"Oh, still I don't regret anything."

Percy sighed and nodded his head "anyways come on, we're going to be late for class"

Then I heard a voice come out the speaker "Percy Jackson, please come to the office, Percy Jackson to the office now"

Percy sighed and groaned at the same time "what did I do this time?" he asked "I'll see you guy's later" he said and left. I looked at my schedule for the who knows what time, this year.

_Overshine AJ's schedule_

_Breakfast- 7:45 - 8:10_

_Entry- 8:10 - 8:20_

_1st- Math/Algebra-8:20 - 9:13 - Mr. Fudge (I'm not kidding that's his name)_

_2nd- English- 9:18 - 10:11 - Mrs. Tellman_

_3rd- 1st Elective- Band- 10:16 - 11:09 - Mrs. Singer (Yes, Lola's mom teaches music, that explains part of her talents)_

_4th- Lunch- 11:14 - 12:07_

_5th- History- 12:12 - 1:05 - Mr. Williams_

_6th- 2nd Elective- Swimming- 1:10-2:03- Mr. Sugarplum (I know, what you are thinking, seriously?)_

_7th- Science/Biology- 2:08 - 3:01- Mr. Gold_

_8th- Economics - 3:06 - 4:00- Mrs. Flores (flower in Spanish)_ **(I couldn't think of anything else, so I used my last name, she is not based off of me.) **

I sighed and left for Algebra, my least favorite subject.

* * *

**Do you think you can give me more reviews please, so I can have inspiration to keep writing this.**

**I am really starting to do random stuff, aren't I? **

**Don't worry next chapter will be a Goode chapter (see what I did there)**

**R&R **

**do you mind if I do a 'ask the author' thing, if you don't review or PM the questions, any type**


	5. The Newbie

**Percylia22-read this chapter and you'll see *laughs evilly***

**annabeth lopez- same us above reviewer**

**JessDaughterOfAthena- Don't worry, I will, and thanks**

**allen r- She will come in in further chapters, she is mentioned in this chapter and explains Percy's daze face, and Yes I do remember what you told me. **

**PJoHoOFan- Thanks, I bet your stories are awesome too, in fact as soon as this chapter is posted I'll read your stories, and I wont give away to much but other people from camp will show up, and thanks again this is the first time my story has been called Epic, and yes I swear on the River Styx to keep writing.**

**ME: Hello my name is Rick Troll Riordan** **(see what I did there?) and I wrote the PJO AND HOO series **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and booos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the desclaimer **

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Now shall we go on. **

**R&R**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV **

What did I do this time? My perfectly good mood was ruined because of two people,

1.) Kevin.

2.) the teacher in the speaker.

I remembered yesterday and smiled like a maniac. Annabeth had moved to New York in order to be able to work on Olympus, sadly she went to an all girls boarding school, and I had a job, so I didn't see her much. Yesterday, after I closed the store, I sent an IM to my mom and told her that I was going to spend some time in Annabeth's apartment, and yes she lives alone, and no, we didn't do anything. We were in her room watching Supernatural and laughing our butts off and then we just fell asleep, her on top of me. Today in the morning my mom IM'ed me. She freaked out and asked us... questions. It was the most awkward situation, but I did enjoy it, after I woke up, I left Annabeth's apartment, changed and came to school.

I stopped in front of the office door, took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hello Percy" the secretary, Mrs. Davis, said

"Hey Mrs. Davis, what did I do this time?" I asked

She laughed "you didn't do anything"

"Huh?" I really don't know what my face looked like, but I guess it was helarious sinc eshe was laughing her butt off

"No, Percy, you are not in trouble" she said

"Then why was I called?" I asked

"Because, there is a new student who will show up in a little and you need to show her around, also, while you are showing her around school, you need to talk to Coach barber and Coach Gimenez"

I looked at her confused "why would the soccer coach and football coach want to talk to me?" I asked

She shrugged "I don't know, but talk to them during lunch, now take a seat till she gets here, she may be running late."

I shrugged and sat down, I took advantage of the time to finish my algebra homework. After I finished it, which only took me 5 minutes cause I just needed one more problem, I put it in my backpack and let my head fall back, I put my hands on my face and tried to sleep.

After two minutes of failing in my attempt to sleep, I heard a girl say "I'm so sorry I'm late, I just had to talk with my sister and she wouldn't let me go until she finished talking, I am sorry." she said.

Mrs. Davis laughed "It's alright, don't worry about it, what's your name"

"Thalia"

My head shot up "Pinecone face?"

She turned to me "Kelp head"

"What are you doing here?" we both asked

"I go to school here, the important question is, why are you here?"

"I'll tell you later"

"You already know each other?" she asked

"We are cousins" we said at the same time and glared at each other

"Don't mimic what I say" again

"Stop" again

"I said stop" and again

"I'm going to kill you if you don't stop" and again

"Okay," Mrs. Davis said awkwardly "here is your schedule, Percy will give you a tour"

"Alright, thanks" she took her schedule "come on Kelp head, I need to talk to you."

When we were out of the office I asked "why are you here?"

"Cause, Lady Artemis sent me here to recruit new hunters"

I laughed "good luck, 80 percent of the girls here are not virgins and are drooling over guys"

"How would you know" she tried to throw me off the chariot

"Cause, I'm friends the greatest pervert in school, he tells who has done it and who is still virgin"

"Wow, I should have gone to Annie's all girl boarding school"

I nodded "okay let me see your schedule"

She handed it to me and I took mine out and compared them.

_Grace Thalia's schedule _

_Breakfast- 7:45 - 8:10_

_Entry- 8:10 - 8:20_

_1st- Math/Algebra- 8:20 - 9:13- Mr. Fudge _

_2nd English- 9:18 - 10:11- Mrs. Tellman_

_3rd- 1st Elective- P.E. 10:16 - 11:09 - Coach Walker_

_4th- Lunch- 11:14 - 12:07_

_5th- History- 12:12 - 1:05 - Mr. Williams_

_6th- 2nd Elective- Track- 1:10 - 2:03 - Coach Walker_

_7th-Science/Meteorology - 2:08 - 3:01 - Mr. Sunshine (people have weird last names lately)_

_8th-Greek - 3:06 - 4:00- Mrs. Jackson (everyone thinks she's related to me, I say it's just a weird coincedence even if they don't realyl exist) _

Then there's mine

_Jackson Perseus' schedule _

_Breakfast- 7:45 - 8:10_

_Entry- 8:10 - 8:20_

_1st- Math/Algebra- 8:20 - 9:13 - Mr. Fudge _

_2nd- English- 9:18 - 10:11- Mrs. Tellman _

_3rd 1st Elective- P.E.- 10:16 - 11:09 - Coach Walker_

_4th- Lunch- 11:14 - 12:07 _

_5th- History- 12:12 - 1:05- Mr. Williams_

_6th- 2nd Elective- Swimming- 1:10 - 2:03- Coach Sugarplum _

_7th- Science/Marine Biology- 2:08 - 3:01- Mr. Fisher_

_8th- Greek- 3:06 - 4:00- Mrs. Jackson_

"Well we have every class together except second elective and 7th period" I said

"Cool" she said "so what are you going to show me?" she asked

"The hall school, including the freshman building, Sophomore building, Junior building and Senior building" I said

"Why all of them?" she asked

"Because sometimes the teachers ask us to take something to a certain teacher in a certain building"

"Okay, so wheres the lunch building?"

"Between the Sophomore and Junior buildings" I said "But there is also the commons area where we get to eat outside"

"That's cool" she said

"I know, hey let's go to Paul's classroom and wave at him from outside" I suggested

"Okay, let's see if we can cause some chaos" she agreed.

So we went to his classroom and waved at him from the door window, he didn't pay attention to us since he was teaching his class until a student pointed to us and he noticed us, we mouthed hey then bye, he rolled his waved back and kept teaching.

I gave Thalia the whole tour, so when we were finally finished it had taken us, all of the first period. So we went to our lockers.

"What's your locker number?" I asked

"Number 107" she said

"I'm number 108"

"Right by each other, cool" she smiled "so how's Annie"

"Perfectly beautiful" I said "perfectly-"

"I meant of health" she rolled her eyes

"As healthy as ever"

"So has anything interesting happened?"

I felt my face warm up and I was sure I was blushing madly, I cleared my throat and said "no"

"Really?" she asked "your face says otherwise"

"I'll tell you later" I said

Her eyes widened "you better not have done-"

"No, no, no, no ,no" I said "nothing happened, I swear on the Styx"

She glared at me "I'll be asking Annie"

I sighed and looked ahead, all of my friends were waiting for me at my locker.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

* * *

**Do you think you can give me more reviews please, so I can have inspiration to keep writing this.**

**I am really starting to do random stuff, aren't I? **

**Don't worry next chapter will be a Goode chapter (see what I did there)**

**R&R **

**do you mind if I do a 'ask the author' thing, if you don't review or PM the questions, any type**


	6. Warning

**annabeth lopez- Will do. Thanks for the complements.**

**Percylila22- I know how you feel, to be limited to one review per chapter It's horrible. :'(. Anyways thanks for the complements and by the way Thalia's in Da House, sounds better. Besides technicalities and I are not on good terms 70% of the time. **

**Erik The Viking- Thanks.**

**Percabethlvrknowsall- You'll have to wait. **

**dont judge a book by its cover- Gold? Wow I really appreciate that, thanks. And I will keep it up, don't worry.**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**ME: Hello, I have disguised my self as a thirteen year old girl who is obsessed with PJO, but I am secretly Rick Riordan, the Troll****  
**

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and booos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the desclaimer **

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyones schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**R&R**

* * *

**Kevin's POV **

Percy was called to the office, but he didn't get to class, I wonder if he got expelled or something. The bell rang and everyone spilled out of the classroom and into the hallway. Everyone went to the locker and waited for Percy there. Then all of a sudden he came with a _hot!_ chick next to him. She was punk/goth, like Jack, except I could tell she wasn't emo.

"Hey guy's. this is Thalia Gr-"

"Don't you say it" she warned

"Thalia, just Thalia" Percy said "but I call her pinecone face, and air head"

"Wouldn't be talking Kelp head"

"I'm guessing you know each other" Larissa said

"Yep, she's my cousin"

My mouth dropped, his cousin, then I'm sure she's off-limits "I'm guessing your off limit"

"Are you Kevin?" she asked

"Yeah..."

Thalia pushed me against the lockers "try anything funny with me, and I'll stick my boot where the sun don't shine"

I gulped "help me" I mouthed to Percy

Thalia squeezed my throat "understood?"

I tried nodding my head "yes, yes, yes" she let me go

"Good" the bell rang

Thalia interwinde her arm with Percy "let's go dear cousin, you still have to take me to our next class"

"Get off of me" he pushed her away

"Oh, that's right, only Annie can touch you" she wiggled her eyebrows at him

He blushed "Shut up, lets go"

"Alright, Mr. Boring"

Percy looked back at us "come on guys, don't get left behind"

An we walked next to him. Nothing interesting happened all the day, except some guys kept flirting with her and she kicked their butts, literally. Then came lunch, my favortie school period.

* * *

**I know, shortest chapter ever, I am ashamed, but, I will fix it and try to make it better. (Hopefully.)**

**Don't worry next chapter will be a Goode chapter (see what I did there)**

**R&R **

**do you mind if I do a 'ask the author' thing, if you don't review or PM the questions, any type**


	7. Lunch

**annabeth lopez- Personally I hated that chapter and yes she will come in.**

**PJoHoOFan- I am don't worry, and thanks. It's been called Epic. Again :') *Tear***

**Erik The Viking- Thanks.**

**Percabethlvrknowsall- Yes, she will, have patience my friend.**

**Angel of Darkness will get you- Thanks and I will, no worries **

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**ME: Hello, I have disguised my self as a thirteen year old girl who is obsessed with PJO, but I am secretly Rick Riordan, the Troll****  
**

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and booos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the desclaimer **

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyones schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**R&R**

* * *

**Lola's POV **

Thalia is awesome, I've always wanted something like that to happen to Kevin, I mean he's my friend but he is such a perv, and it gets on my nerves. **(I just noticed, that rhymed.) **According to Percy, she has all the classes we do except for 3rd and 7th. Percy and Thalia went to P.E and Larissa, Destiny and I went our different elective. After Elective we went to lunch. I got in the lunch line with Jack, Destiny, Larissa and Kevin, Percy was probably already at the table.

Today's lunch menu- Pizza, Tamales, or Hamburger.

The pizza is good since they make it. Tamales, they make them as well, but they are way to greasy and flavorless. The Hamburger is well, sorta good. The buns are ordered and the patty is re-heated. So I grab the pizza and a banana a carton of milk and I bought my self a bag of chips. The others grab the same except Kevin, he got the burger and a tamale (he has to pay for that one) he grab two bananas and two bags of chips. We walked over to our table outside in the commons area. Just as I thought, Percy and Thalia were already there.

"Hey, Perce" I said

"Hey, Lari" **(pronounce it like Lare make the e sound.)**

"Okay, should we introduce ourselves?" AJ asked

"Sure go ahead" Percy said "start with the girls"

"I'm Lola Singer"

"I'm Larissa Starr"

"I'm Destiny Diamond"

"I'm AJ Overshine"

"I'm Jack Cox"

"Excuse me? did you say-"

"No, not that Cox as in C-O-X"

"Oh, alright, sorry"

"I'm Kevin Birdie"

Thalia laughed "that sounds so wrong"

"You've hung out with the Aphrodite cabin, haven't you?" Percy asked her

"Against my will, but they are giving me lectures of what sounds wrong and stuff and I'm just like save me"

Percy sighed "I'll try to get them to stop"

"That would be awesome"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked

"It's something from camp"

"Of course, why can't we go there?" Kevin asked

"Do you have Dyslexia?" Percy asked

"Yes" Larissa and I said

"ADHD?" Thalia asked

"Yes" we all said

"Family problems?"

"No" everyone said except Jack, he stayed silent

"Jack" Destiny pushed his shoulder

"What"

"Do you have family problems?"

"Sorta, but they aren't bad"

Percy narrowed his eyes but said nothing

"There are still some other requirements to join?"

"What else?"

"You have to have Greek blood in you, as in you must have Greek ancestors"

"We are screwed" Kevin said

"Yeah, so anyway, Percy how much do each of us owe you?" AJ asked

Percy took out a piece of paper "Jack, you owe me $9.42"

He nodded

"Destiny, you owe me $11.26"

She nodded

"Larissa, you owe me $9.20"

She nodded

"Lola, you owe me $10.01"

I nodded

"Kevin, you owe me $14.23"

"Say what?" he gaped "why?"

"I'll show you later, AJ you owe me $9.85"

He nodded

"That is a total of $63.48"

"Now tell me, why do I owe you so much?"

"Because, Kevin, you ordered a B.L.T foot-long, a large sprite, two bags of ruffles, 4 chocolate chip cookies and 5 white macademian cookies"

"Oh, okay"

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asked

"Well, Percy-"

Percy covered AJ's mouth "please don't say anything, if you do she wont let me live it down, Conner already knows, I don't need her to know as well"

"Percy has a job" Kevin said

Thalia laughed "oh my gods, wait till I tell camp"

"No"

"Oh men, why didn't Annie tell me"

Silence from Percy

Thalia's eyes widened "she doesn't know?"

Percy nodded his head

"Oh my gods, that's just sad, so much blackmail I have" she wiped a tear

"I hate you Kevin"

"It's worth it"

"Wait, Percy, this could actually be good for you"

"How?"

"Annie's mom, now she won't call you a lazy worthless bastard behind your back"

"She's called me worse"

"Where do you work at?"

"Subway"

"Oh, I love that place, it's my second favorite"

"What's your first?" AJ asked

"Joe's cheeseburgers"

"I love that place too" Larissa said

"I love it too" Percy said

"Who asked you kelp head" Thalia said and Percy pouted

"I feel the love"

Thalia laughed "anyway" she looked at Kevin "according to Percy, you know whose virgin and whose not"

"It's true"

"I need a list of them"

"That will be $25"

She pointed her plastic knife at him "I can make this plastic knife lethal, I want the list for free, of else"

"Okay, it's free"

"Good, thank you"

"What do you need it for anyway?" Destiny asked

"You could say I'm recruiting"

"Recruiting? for what?" AJ asked

"For a club, but you have to be virgin to get in"

"Where can I sign up"

"Your not a virgin, Kevin" we all, minus Thalia, screamed at him

"How would you know?"

"Because, you told us"

"Oh right"

"Anyway, it's an all girls club, we do archery and hunting, it's like making women stronger than man, not that they need to be, men are weaklings"

"Hey" the guys minus Percy protested

"Let her be guy's, if you argue with her, you will only prove her right"

"Can I join?" Larissa asked

"Sure"

Percy elbowed her "she has a boyfriend, tell her the downside"

"Oh, right, to join you have to break up with him"

"Why?"

"Because it's an all virgin girls club and you have to swear man off, forever"

"Never mind" all three of us said

"And this is why, I'm having so much trouble recruiting"

"Don't worry Thals, you'll find a way"

"Thanks."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch "come on guys, to infinity and beyond" Percy said. We got up, threw away our leftovers and went to our next class.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for the last horrible chapter, any who, remeber that AJ was listening to a song he re-mixed right? Well I made it and it's on youtube, I'll put the link on my profile**

**R&R **

**Question of the chapter- Where did Percy and Annabeth first kiss?**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**


	8. Japan

**annabeth lopez - I will, I will, don't you worry.**

**Death is my daddy- Thanks and I will.**

**Wisegirl869- On it.**

**timijaf- On it.**

**Milia-is-a-bookworm-101- You my friend are correct.**

**Dragonclan-Thanks.**

**Angel of Darkness will get you- Thanks for being detailed. And thanks for the compliment, don't worry I'm working on the next chap.**

**lileverlark- You are correct, thanks for the compliment.**

**Erik The Viking- Thank you for that, but I meant the place other than that, you are correct.**

**PJoHoOFan- Thank you a lot, you are awesome as well. Don't worry about it, just go get some rest.**

**JessDaughterOfAthena- You are rrrriiight, thank you, that was the exact answer I was looking for, This chapter goes to YOU!**

**Jumprope- YES! **

**lorena99- Your are... Correct.**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, It took me so long to update, I've just had a lot of things to do and I'm a much more busy than usual. **

**Audience: Let this be the last time **

**Me: I'll try**

**Audience: *nods head***

**ME: Hello, I have disguised my self as a thirteen year old girl who is obsessed with PJO, but I am secretly Rick Riordan, the Troll**

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and booos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the desclaimer right.**

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyones schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**R&R**

* * *

**Destiny's POV **

After lunch, we all went to History. Personally, this is my favorite class. I know what your thinking. History is boring, blah, blah, blah. But you see this history isn't history about people. It's world history. I love learning about other cultures and the way other people live in different country's. I especially love tp learn different culture. For example, the parties, the food, everything, I just love it.

My favorite place, Greece. You have Percy to thank for, if it wasnt for him, my favorite country would be China. I love Greece so much, because it's where the Greek myths originated from. Also, Greek myths are my favorite type of stories. I especially love the Daedalus story. It's just do sad, it's like a chick flick to me. Anyway, I'm getting of topic.

Right now, I'm sitting in my desk next to Kevin, watching as he continuously mimics the teacher when she's not watching.

I turn around to pay attention. We are studying about Japan this week, my second favorite country. Japan is where all the good shows come from. I mean, sure, America has good shows, but Anime is the best.

Anyway, did you know that Japan is an Island?, And that the Japanese flag has the big red circle to represent the sun? And that the coins are called yen coins? And that the bills are called yen notes? And that it's population is 127,540,000? And that... am I boring you? I'll stop. I just love learning.

Then theres Percy, a complete dufus and a sleepy head. I call him The Sleeper, and as his nickname suggests his sleeping. Somehow, his grades started shooting up, from F's to D's and C's, great improvement if you ask me.

I love my friends. Like me, Jack loves to learn, he loves to learn so much, that he uses the scientific name for almost everything. I know, that's not what you would expect from and emo/goth/punk person, but that's how he is, don't judge him.

Also there's AJ, I was the one who started calling him AJ the DJ and after that, it became his permanent nickname. He's a little rebellious, not as much as Percy, but he gets in a lot of trouble when he wants to.

There's also Larissa, my friend since we were five. BFFLAD. You don't know what that means do you? It means Best Friends For Life And Death.

Also there's Lola, she's the one who taught me how to sing without any mistakes and how to play the guitar.

If it wasn't for them, I would be a boring person with no interest in anything whatsoever.

Also, I don't know the new girl much, all I know is that her name is Thalia and she's punk. She has an interest in the study of weather and that about a club she attends, that's about it.

Once again I turned my attention to the teacher. After a little I zoned out.

"Destiny, Destiny" I heard someone call me "Destiny!" a little louder

I snapped out of my daze "uh, what"

"Could you tell me the name of Japan's National Anthem and if you know it, could you read/sing it"

I nodded "Japan's National Anthem is called Kimigayo and the lyrics are Kimiga - yo - wa Chi yo ni - - ya chi yo ni sa za re i shi no i wa o to na ri te ko ke no mu - su - ma - - de" I sort of sang it

Everyone clapped, a blush formed on my cheeks, I wasn't used to so much attention.

"Very good, do you know what it means in english"

I nodded my head

"Could you translate it?"

I nodded my head "it say's, May Japan's reign Last for ten thousand years Until the pebbles grow into boulders Lush with moss"

"Very good" Mr. Williams said, the bell rang "alright, before you go, I need to remind you that you should study tonight, tomorrow you have your final test on Japan and after that we will study Mexico"

The class groaned and then left. We all went to our lockers and Thalia came to me.

"How did you know all that?"

"It's my second favorite country, I make it my business to know as much as possible about it"

"You would fit right in with Annie, now wouldn't she?" Thalia asked Percy

"Yes she would"

"Whose Annie?" Kevin asked

"I already told you, my girlfriend, Annabeth" Percy said

"Oh, that hot chick you photshoped onto the pictures in your locker"

Percy banged his head on the wall "Thalia please tell him, that she's real"

"She's real, she's my best friend and she is also a total brainiac"

"I'll belive it, when I see her" Kevin said and we all nodded

"For all we know, your just trying to help Percy make people stop thinking his gay" AJ

Percy groaned and slammed his head on the wall again "I'm NOT! gay"

Thalia was laughing her butt off "Oh, how much blackmail I have"

"You say a word Thalia, and I'll kill you"

"You do that and my dad will blast you"

"And my dad will blast your dad for blasting me"

They stared each other then laughed "I missed these arguments so much" Percy said

"Agree" Thalia said

"Is that a cousin thing?" Jack asked "to argue about killing each other and all that?"

"For us it is."

The bell rang

"Come on, let's go to our next class, before she get's anymore blackmail" Percy said

We nodded our heads and walked to second Elective.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for the last horrible chapter, any who, remeber that AJ was listening to a song he re-mixed right? Well I made it and it's on youtube, I'll put the link on my profile**

**R&R **

**Question of the chapter- How long did Annabeth say she has been looking for Percy? (I need it detailed.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**


	9. Thalia's day

**lorena99- Your are... Correct. You are the... first one to get it right so this chapter goes to... YOU!**

**Erik The Viking - 0_o you could have guessed but okay, it's the review that counts. **

**PJoHoOFan - How did you do Ω that? And I wouldn't be talking, I am still waiting for you to update your stories. I am not a happy fan with you right now. **

**Death is my daddy - Second to get it right. You get two virtual cookies. (::) (::) BTW, Thanks and also some of the questions are just for fun. **

**Angel of Darkness will get you - Third to get it right. You get one virtual cookie (::), enjoy. I will don't worry.**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, It took me so long to update, I've just had a lot of things to do and I'm a much more busy than usual. **

**Audience: Let this be the last time **

**Me: I'll try, besides give me a break, today is my special day? (he he that rhymed.)**

**Audience: *nods head then looks at me* what's today?**

**Me: guess**

**Audience *glares* well tell you when we think of something, now do the disclaimer**

**ME: Hello, Rick Riordan is my dad, I am his daughter that no one knows about, and he has given me the rights of all his books. **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and booos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the desclaimer right.**

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan's daughter and he has not given me the right to the books, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyones schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**R&R**

* * *

**Thalia's pov**

I showed up late to school because Artemis kept talking to me, telling me to be careful with the guys at school. Telling me not to fall in love. I know all that already, I mean come on, I don't even let my dad hug me, not that he tries. Okay maybe he tried once but I zapped him out instinct. Thank gods he didn't murder me. Any who, I got to school, went into the office. In a chair was a guy who had his face covered with his hand, he probably was my guide or a student who got in trouble. Any who, the secretary lady asked my name and I answered Thalia.

Then I heard someone say "pinecone face?"

I turned to look at the kid in the chair and asked "Kelphead?"

I had forgotten that Goode high was where Percy went so now I have school with him, awesome. I got my schedule and Percy gave me the tour of the school. We stopped in front of Paul's door and waved, he nodded his head waved back. Thanks to the tour we missed our first class. (Not that I'm complaining.) So we went to our lockers, there I met Percy's friends, made a threat to his perverted friend and then we went to second period, and so on and so forth. Percy took me to my elective, which is track and went to his elective which is swimming. He's the swim team Captain.

Any who I changed into the clothes the coach gave me and sat down on the bleachers.

"Hello Ladies, today we have a new student, her name is Thalia Grace, and from now on, she will be part of the Goode track team"

Some girls clapped.

"Alright, My name is Coach Walker if you need anything just tell me" She looked at me and I nodded "alright, we are going back out to the track again, as soon as your feet touch the gravel you need to do as many laps as you can, every time you pass by me, I will hand you a stick with a different number on it, understood?"

We all nodded our heads and walked out, we started to jog slowly and as soon as we hit the track we ran. Most girls were running at full speed while others were going to slow, I was going mid.

10 minutes before the end of class we stopped and walked or jogged back into the gym, we showered and changed back to our normal cloths and sat in the bleachers.

"Thalia, could you come here a little" the coach called.

Some of the girls started whispering and oohing, I just ignored them.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Have you ever been in track before?"

"No ma'am, in fact I've been home schooled since I was five"

She nodded her head "Have you ever had an experience like track?"

Pft, if you count 'running from hungry monsters who want to eat you' as a track related experience then Hell Yeah! "sorta"

"Well, I am amazed, you just started school today and you did eight laps more than the fastest girl here"

"Well, I do go to a camp where they challenge our physical strength, maybe that's why"

"Well, I'm just impress, with you on our team we are sure to win, you may go sit if you like"

I nodded and turned around "hey," I turned to face her "are you related to Percy Jackson?" every single girls head snapped up at the mention of his name

"Yeah, his my cousin"

She nodded her head, and dismissed me. Just then the bell rang and everyone walked out.

"Hey, Air head, what do you have next?" Percy asked me (he was leaning on the wall.)

"meteorology"

"Oh, that's right beside Marine biology, come on" we walked to our class and talked all the way. Percy told me that the class was boring, and man was he right.

After that class we headed for out last, Greek. Turns out Destiny and Jack have Greek with us. Any who, the same thing happened in here as in the other normal classes. The teacher introduced me, some guys made dirty comments and I almost snapped their heads of.

Thorough out the day, the teacher thought us the the basics of Greek and all that stuff bla bla bla.

Then twenty minutes before the class ended the bell rang.

"Percy, you may go, here is your assignment" she handed a paper to Percy

"Thank you," he said "see ya later Thals" he waved at me and I waved back and he left.

I looked over at Jack and Destiny, and they mouthed "tell you later." I nodded my head and paid attention to class.

Finally the bell rang and everyone left.

"So, why did Percy leave early?" I asked once I saw everyone except Percy at the lockers.

"Every single student who has a job, get's to leave early, even if they don't work today" Kevin said

"Wow, so does he have the day off today?" I asked

"Probably."

"So, do you need a ride home?" AJ asked

I nodded my head "I walk, it doesn't pollute the air and it's healthy, see ya later alligators, oh and by the way, Percy does have a girlfriend," I confirmed "bye." and I left. Now to go have a talk with Annie. Muahahaha.

* * *

**Answer to above question - My B-day, As of today, I am officaly 14 I swear on the Styx that August 7 is my B-day, and the Sea of Monters is out today, OMG, I have hopes for this movie since I saw the trailers. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)I hope I made enought cookies for everyone.**

**I hope this makes up for the lon wait. Any who, remeber that AJ was listening to a song he re-mixed right? Well I made it and it's on youtube, I'll put the link on my profile**

**R&R **

**Question of the chapter- Where did Frank's Grandma lived? (I need it detailed.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**


	10. Argument

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - Almost infinite. I like your story please continue it. You better continue it or I will hunt you down. I am a dangerous Daughter of Demeter so, you have been warned.**

**Angel of Darkness will get you - Thank you, don't worry about it, even I forgot and I'm like the ultimate PJO and HOO fan. She lived in above Cali. Yes they are. I try to go by my schedule. Yaaaay. I'll read your storied when I have time, but I suggest wroking on the grammar of the 1st chapter of the Tartarus story. **

**lorena99 - Thanks. It caused me a little trouble though, I didn't know how to start it, how to make it in the middle and how to end it, this one was dificult. Have you ever thought of wrting?**

**PJoHoOFan - Thank you. Oh cool, no wonder, so I can alos get it on Google translate, as well, right? I read it and I loved it, now I am waiting for the next one, awesome work by the way. That's what I'm doing. I will don't worry. **

**Erik The Viking - YOU ARE... Wrong. I'm kidding you are CORRECT. Have a cookie (::) actually have two cokkies (::) I'll read the rest of your storiues when I have time.**

**Death is my daddy - I am not very exicited about the Som *minor spoiler* some one said they killed Annabeth. Well are you a venus girl. I am also guessing you like Romans better than Greek, Right? I'll read your stories when I have time.**

**Guest - When I read your review I was like. Jajajaja, how the heck is this funny? Why am I lauginh. I am trying to tell you, that you made my day. **

**aslongaswe'retogetherPA - If she fin s out I called her that she is going to gut me. By they way I don't think I mentioned this before, but I love your name. You should make stries of your own**

**Monkeygirlz3 - It doesn't say anything else besides that, so don't worry, you also got got it right so you get a cookie (::). Thank you. I'll check out your stories when I can, I am sure they are going to be great, I might only read the PJO ones, so... Yeah...**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, It took me so long to update, I've just had a lot of things to do and I'm a much more busy than usual. **

**Audience: Let this be the last time **

**Me: I'll try, besides give me a break, today is my special day? (he, he that rhymed.)**

**Audience: *nods head then looks at me* what's today?**

**Me: guess**

**Audience *glares* well tell you when we think of something, now do the disclaimer**

**ME: Hello, Rick Riordan is my dad, I am his daughter that no one knows about, and he has given me the rights of all his books. **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and boos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the disclaimer right.**

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan's daughter and he has not given me the right to the books, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyone's schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**This chapter is for Allen r, the one who loves Percabeth fluff. (that rhymes.)**

**R&R**

* * *

**Percy's pov **

An advantage to having a job is that I get to leave school early. That means I get to see Annabeth, so yeah. Awesome! In this very moment I am in my car going to Annabeth's apartment. The thing is I left school early, meaning Annabeth isn't out yet so in the meantime, I'll go get some doughnuts, or better yet, some of my mom's blue cookies.

I took a turn to my mom's apartment and parked my car in the parking lot. I got out and went inside. I opened the door and the smell of fresh-baked cookies slap me on the face.

"Mom, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen."

I walked to the kitchen and gave her a hug "so mom, about what you saw in the morning, I swear nothing ha-"

"Percy, it's alright, just, if your going to do it-"

"Mom." I said.

"Use prote-"

"MOM!" I whined. "Please, I swear, you wont be having any grandchildren anytime soon. Besides, if that were to ever happen, Athena would make sure to torture me before and after she kills me."

"Alright Percy, just be careful."

I hit my head on the table and sighed. "So, mom, I was thinking, you know how you taught me how to make cookies, right? Well do you think you can teach me how to cook?"

"Sure... Percy why do you want to learn how to cook?"

"Because, that way when you aren't feeling good, I can cook and you can rest."

She smiled warmly at me and kissed my forehead "sure Percy" she said "when do you want to start the lessons?"

"When I have a free day from work and when Annabeth is to busy, to talk to me."

"So, on your next free day?"

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"That's fine by me, how was school?"

"Great, Artemis made Thalia go to school so she could recruit more girls."

"That's great, did you tell her to come here after school?"

"Ye- no."

"Percy."

"Sorry mom, if I see her today with Annabeth or at Subway, I'll tell her to come visit you."

"That would be nice Percy, thank you."

"No prob, so, do you mind if I take some cookies for Annabeth?"

"No, not at all Percy."

"Thanks, do you need me to bring anything from the store?"

"No, why?"

"Cause, I'm going to go get some chips or something, then I'll go see if Annabeth's home."

"Alright, but Percy, you might want to change into your work cloths so you wont have to come back early."

"Right, thanks mom." I went to my room and changed into a pair of Khaki pants and a Subway shirt, then I put another shirt on top of it so Annabeth doesn't find out that I have a job. "Mom, I'm leaving, Love Ya."

"Love you too Percy, be careful."

I walked out and got in my car. I pulled out of the parking lot and went to a gas station, I got some chips, chocolates and two sprites.

I paid and got back in my car. I went to CiCi's and bought a large Spinach pizza and a medium pepperoni Pizza.

I also got some of that pasta they make and some brownies and some Cinnamon rolls. Don't judge me, I have a big stomach and the curse of Achilles is having an effect on that.

I paid and got in my car, I put the pizzas on the seat besides me and started driving.

I tried to remember if I had forgotten anything and then it hit me, pick Annabeth up from school, but I wanted to surprise, why not let her take the bus or walk. I decided to let her take the bus.

I looked at my watch, huh, well, I'm a little late for that, she might already be at her apartment. I drove to her apartment and parked. I got out and climbed up to her door. I knocked and no one answered. I got the key she gave me and went in.

Don't think wrong, she gave me the key so if anything happened, I wouldn't have to knock her door down.

"Annabeth, you home?" I looked at the TV that was turned on and then at the love-seat that was in front of it, and there she was. Annabeth had her arms crossed and was completely ignoring any sign that I was there.

"Hey wise girl" silence... I sighed "come on wise girl, there was a reason why I didn't pick you up."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I realised she was waiting for an explanation.

"I have a small surprise for you, just hold on." I left and ran down the stairs to my car. I got the bag with that stuff I bought at the gas station and put my mom's cookies in the bag. I got the pizza, brownie and Cinnamon roll boxes and stacked the up on each other and I put the pasta plate thingy on top of the boxes.I closed my car door and walked back up the stairs and into Annabeth's apartment.

"I brought you food." I said as I put the boxes on the center table and sat down besides her.

Annabeth threw herself at me and kissed me "you are forgiven."

I grinned at her "I brought you pepperoni, just for you"

Annabeth kissed me again "I love you"

"Love you too"

She grinned at me "what else did you bring?"

"I brought chips, Sprite, chocolates, brownies, Cinnamon rolls, pasta, and last but absolutely not least my mom's home-baked chocolate chip blue cookies."

Annabeth took the cookie bag from me and said "my precious"

I laughed "they are all yours if you want them"

She did a little happy dance and put them in the fridge so the chocolate wouldn't melt in the heat of the apartment. Hello people, it's October, I don't want my girlfriend to freeze.

I laughed once again, I scooted the table a little closer the love-seat and sat down. "Come on, sit" I patted the space between my legs.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked playfully

"Then I wont bring you anymore of my mom's cookies till you do"

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

"Well then, I guess I shall sit"

"I guess you shall"

She sat down and I wrapped my arms around her waist "that's much better" I said

"I don't know why I even get mad at you, you make it impossible for me to stay mad"

"It because you can't handle all of Thiz" I said

"First of all, it's this it's pronounced with an S not with a Z-"

I rolled my eyes

"And second I can handle all of 'thiz' seaweed brain"

"It's this, it's pronounced with an S not a Z" I mimicked her

She elbowed me softly "don't mimic me"

"Yes ma'am"

"So how was your day?" she asked as she took out a slice of pizza and started eating it

"Great, guess who showed up at my school" I did what she did

"Um, a kindly one?"

"No"

"Thalia?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you bring her with you?"

"Cause I left early and if I would have brought her, we wouldn't be able to kiss without hearing her whining"

"Well I guess but still"

"And besides, I only have an hour with you, and I want to have alone time with you, next time I see Thals I'll bring her, okay?"

"Fine by me, as long as I see her"

"Good now, lets eat, cause I'm starving"

"We've been eating"

"Well then let's continue to eat"

"Well then we shall continue"

"Hows your job as an Architect?" I asked

"It's great, my mom is helping me with some of the temples, she wanted to do your dads temple, but I had a feeling she was going to make it look horrible or something"

I laughed "talking about your mom, I learned that she has a name for me"

"What, Lazy worthless bastard?"

"Yep"

"Well, you are lazy, but the last two are out-of-place"

"I wonder if your mom will ever accept me"

"She will have to eventually."

"Why"

"Because I love you, seaweed brain" she said "and she can't do anything to separate me from you. not even disown me"

"Annabeth, if your mom goes that far, maybe you should listen to her, I mean if she doesn't like me enough to be able to disown you just to separate me from you, I guess she has a good reason, you know she is always right"

"Percy, look, I love you, and I don't care if my mom disown me, as long as I'm with you. She can't always be right." Annabeth said

"Wise girl, you are her favorite daughter, she might only want to protect you."

Annabeth shot out of the couch and stood in front of me. "Protect me from what? From you? Percy, you've saved my life more times than I can count, you snuck out of camp just to go find me, you went across the country to save me, you held the sky for me, Percy. What else does my mother want to protect me from? You protect me from everything."

I stood up and put my hands on her arms"But Annabeth, that time during the war, you almost died when you took that knife for me, the time when you were kidnapped, that was my fault, if I would have just waited for you, Grover and Thalia, than maybe you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped, and then the time in the sea of monsters in Polyphemus' island when he dropped you, that was also my fault, and then when-"

Annabeth kissed me and then said "stop it, stop blaming yourself for everything Percy, it wasnt you fault. The time in the war when I took the knife, that was my choice, I acted on impulse and instinct. The time when I was kidnapped wasnt you fault either, you were just trying to not lose sight of Nico and Bianca. Then in Polyphemus' island, I chose what to do, you only distracted him and he dropped me because-"

"Because I told him that I was nobody, so he wanted to catch me and he dropped you."

"Okay that may be true, but you healed me with the fleece, you always saved me Percy, one way or another you figured something to save me." she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder "don't blame yourself for everything Percy, that could also be a flaw, and for a demigod one flaw is enough, specially for you, understood?"

I sighed and nodded my head "but still-"

"Percy, just shut up, and if just mentioning my mother will cause an argument like this again, let's not mention her unless it's necessary, deal?"

I nodded.

"Good, now come on, sit back down."

I sat down and let Annabeth sit in the same spot as before. She got a slice of her pizza and ate. Before we knew it we had finished everything. We talked and messed arpund and all that cute cuple stuff.

I looked at my watch, "Oh crap, I'm late, Annabeth I have to go"

She stood up "where?"

I stood up and walked to the door "I can't explain right now, I'll tell you later."

"Hold on, do you think you can give me a ride to Olympus?"

"Sure, just get what you want fast, I'll go heat the car up"

"Okay."

I ran out and down the stairs, I turned my car on and turned the heat on. A few minutes later, Annabeth was seated right besides me and a bag full of blueprints on her lap.

I drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"So what are you late for?"

"A meeting with my friends" not a total lie, they stalk me most of the time

"Why can't I go?"

"Because they named it private for only the seven of us"

"Well then... Uh, Percy, you might want to slow down, a cop might stop you"

"Sorry, I'm just in a super hurry"

"I can tell, the good thing is that I'm only a few minutes from Olympus"

"Yeah, and the meeting place is only a few minutes from there"

"You got lucky"

"Yeah, and here you are" I said as I parked in front on the Empire state building

"Thanks Perce, see you later"

"Kay," I kissed her and she got out "love ya"

"Love ya too" and she closed the door. immediately I drove to subway.

"Percy, you are late!" my co-worker, Alex, said

"Sorry Alex, my girlfriend and I were sorta fighting and then we lost track of time and she wanted me to drop her off at the Empire state building"

"It's alright, just don't let it happen to often, do you know why Summer didn't come yesterday?"

"No, she isn't ever absent unless it's important, she works today, right?"

"Yes, look I have to go, if Summer comes tell her to fill in the report"

"Alright, bye."

"Bye" and with that he left.

I sighed, I made it just in time.

* * *

**So today, August 12, 2013, I saw the Sea of Monsters, and only one word describes it (my opinion) and that word is FAIL. It had so many mistakes, but it wasnt as bad as The Lightning Thief, so I'll let it pass and watch the next one. For people who haven't read the books, you would love this movie until you read how it is actually supposed to be. Other than the errors it was great. If you want spoilers, PM and I'll tell you what you want to know. **

**I hope this makes up for the long wait. Any who, remember that AJ was listening to a song he re-mixed right? Well I made it and it's on you tube, I'll put the link on my profile**

**R&R **

**Question of the chapter- Where did Hazel lived before she moved? (I need it detailed.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/\/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	11. Secret Revealed

**Imtryingtofitin - Thanks, I jusr write everything from the top of my head. I am, soe weekends they are going to go to camp don't worry. **

**PJoHoOFan - Thanks. What do you think I'm doing, singing suprano? Non, now, calm down, this isonly going to have 32 chapters max 40-50, Not 66,548,545,437. Yes, I will don't worry, but you need to keep writing as well. **

**lrocha9966 - You'll find it interesting someday, trust me, I would know. **

**Erik The Viking - Tu estas... Correcto. Thank you for the detail. For answering right you get three cookies (::) (::) (::) and for the extra detail three more cookies (::) (::) (::). **

**aslongaswe'retogetherPA - You are correct, since you are the second one, you get two cookies (::) (::)**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - You are third correct you get Una gayetita (::) (I forgot how to write cookie in Spanish, lol)**

**allen r - The meeting was only a cover up story so Annabeth wouldn't find out about his job. But, there is another surprise in this chapter, muahahahah.**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, It took me so long to update, I've just had a lot of things to do and I'm a much more busy than usual. **

**Audience: Let this be the last time **

**Me: I'll try, besides give me a break, today is my special day? (he, he that rhymed.)**

**Audience: *nods head then looks at me* what's today?**

**Me: guess**

**Audience *glares* well tell you when we think of something, now do the disclaimer**

**ME: Hello, Rick Riordan is my dad, I am his daughter that no one knows about, and he has given me the rights of all his books. **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and boos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the disclaimer right.**

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan's daughter and he has not given me the right to the books, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyone's schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**This chapter is for Allen r, the one who loves Percabeth fluff. (that rhymes.)**

**R&R**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

I watch as Percy sped out. I swear, he is going to get in a car crash if he doesn't slow down. I nodded my head and turned around and walked into the Empire State building.

"600th floor please" I told the man on the front desk

"There is no 600th floor ma'am, I'm sorry"

"Look, my name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and official architect of Olympus, I need to go up"

"I don't care if Athena is your grandma, no one goes up without being summoned by a god"

I grabbed him by the shirt and put him face to face with me "listen here, Bob, I am re-designing Olympus, I don't need to be summoned to go up, I just need to have blueprints. I have a lot of stuff to do, and I don't have time to waste. I am currently designing Artemis' temple, so if you don't want an arrow where the sun don't shine, I suggest you let me go UP!"

Just so you know, his real name isn't Bob, his name tag says John. John gulped and gave me a card "you know what to do"

"Thank you, now was that so hard?" I walked away and didn't let him answer. I got into the elevator and made sure no one was in. I put the card in the slot and pushed the button. As soon as the doors dinged open I stepped out. Most of Olympus was still in ruins, but two temples were already built, Zeus' and Hera's. Then there were two that were in progress. My mom's and Hephaestus'. I set my blueprints on a table and unrolled Artemis' and started working on it.

"How are the plans going?"

I looked up to see my mother. "Hi mom, they are ging just fine, I'm just stuck on the top of Artemis' temple"

"What do you mean?"

"You know how on top of Zeus' temple I put an eagle, and I put a peacock on top of Hera's, on top of yours I put an Owl and on top of Hephaestus' I put a quail"

"And..."

"I don't know what to put on top of Artemis'"

"Why don't you just put a Deer?"

I looked at her like she had gone insane "notice a patter on the temples?"

"I know, they are all birds and they are all our sacred bird, but Artemis does not have one" **(I don't think she does, google says she doesn't.) **

"I am not about to start changing the pattern"

"Well then go ask her what bird is her favorite"

"I can't she's with her huntress"

"No, last time I saw her, she was talking with Hestia"

"Great, I'll be back" I ran into Olympus and inside the throne room. Sure enough, Artemis was talking with Hestia.

"Lady Hestia, Lady Artemis" I bowed

"Annabeth" they said

"What do you need?" Artemis asked

"Well, you see, I was designing your temple and I got stuck on this one part. You don't have a sacred bird, do you?"

"No" she nodded her head

"In that case, what bird is your favorite?"

She seemed to think about it for a little, then she said "I would have to say the Hawk" **(man, it took me a lot to find a bird that would fit her. It took me five ours.)**

"Thank you, also just because of my curiosity, why the Hawk?"

"Because its vicious and it's a bird of prey, you could call it a hunter"

"Oh, I see, well again thank you. Bye" I waved at them and ran back out.

"So what did she say?"

"Hawk"

"Thought so"

"So, should I draw like it's catching a mouse or something?"

"Well, she has always hated Aphrodite because she has made some of her hunters fall in love, so why don't you make the Hawk like it's attacking a dove"

I laughed "I don't want to piss Aphrodite off, so something else please"

"You know she already promised Perseus to make his love life impossible"

"She did?"

"Yes, when you were kidnapped"

"Well, I don't really know what to think now"

"Just continue on the design" she said "what if you make the hawk look like it's attacking a male?"

"Huh, she might actually like that"

"Make it look like Perseus"

"Mother, please, for the love of you guys, when are you going to approve of Percy"

"When he gets a scholarship"

"Look mom, I already had this discussion with him, I don't want to have it with you as well, but why can't you just not let your rivalry between you and Poseidon come between Percy and I"

"It's hard to explain Annabeth"

"Okay fine, don't explain, just don't try to break us up, don't do anything to separate us, please"

She sighed "let's just continue on the plans."

I sighed but let it go. We worked for two hours until my stomach started to make sound as if a monster was trying to purr.

"I can tell your hungry"

"I havent eaten anything after the pizza and all that stuff Percy brought to my apartment"

"Which is?"

"pasta, Cinnamon rolls, and brownies"

"Well, he must love to eat"

"You have no idea, he brought me some of his mom's cookies and... I havent eaten those yet" I took them out of the bag of blue prints and put one in my mouth

"They are blue"

"Yeah, you want one?"

"Why are they blue?"

"Because of a tradition Sally started because of her ex-husband"

"So that's why they are blue"

"Yeah, do you want one or not?"

"No thanks, maybe later"

"By later, there wont be any left."

And as promised, six minutes later the two dozen cookies were gone, and I was still hungry"

"Do you want to go to the kitchen to get something?"

"I got a better idea"

"What?"

"Theres is this restaurant called subway, I totally love that place?"

"Why?"

"Because it's healthy and at the same time delicious"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have to try it."

"Well then let's go."

It's weird that a goddess is walking next to me, taking an elevator down from Olympus, and is coming with me to a mortal restaurant.

"Hey why don't I just zap us there?"

"Because you don't know which subway I have in mind"

She raised and eyebrow at me "yes I do"

"Really? Which one?"

"One that is a few minutes from the Empire State Building"

Then it hit me "you are a cheater, I forgot you can read minds"

She smirked "everything is valid in time of discussions"

"It's in time of love and war"

"I know that"

"I know, I just couldn't help to correct you"

"Anyways, I'll zap us there"

"Fine by me."

Athena snapped her fingers and in no time we were outside the subway I was thinking of. This was the subway where Percy took us on a date once.

"Well, apparently you did read my mind correctly"

Athena smirked at me "but of course, I can not have errors"

I rolled my eyes fondly and went in with my mother behind me.

"Arent there supposed to be workers in here?"

"Yes, but hey this place is empty, they might be inside"

She shrugged. We walked to the counter and I called "hey, anybody in here"

Then I heard a "woaaah" and a splash of water, then I heard an "ow"

"oops" I said

"I wonder what happened" my mother said

Then someone said "just hold on a little"

"Is it me, or did that voice sound familiar?" I asked

"I think it's just you"

I nodded. A few seconds later a guy of about 5'10 came out. He had raven black hair and tanned skin. I couldn't see his eyes since he was looking down. The guy was murmuring something like "if Summer set that trap, I am going to kill her." He washed his hands and turned to us. His expression was priceless.

"Wise girl?/Percy?" we bot asked

"What are you doing here? we asked

"I uh, um, I uh, work here?" Percy said, but it sounded like a question

"You have a job?" I asked

"Yeah..."

"Since when?"

"Last month"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause," he shrugged "I thought you already had enough blackmail on me"

"You are dirty little liar"

"I am not"

"Yes you are, you told me that you were going to be in a 'meeting' with your friends"

"I wasn't lying, they were here an hour ago"

"Well, why did they leave?"

"Because only one of them has a car, and he gives them a ride"

"Wow," I said

"Yeah..." then he noticed my mom "Lady Athena, ah what are you doing here, I mean, it's not that I mind, but a goddess in a mortal restaurant, that's a little weird"

"Annabeth convince me to come, she said it was really good"

"Woah, woah, woha woah, woah, so your telling me, that you are several millenium years old and you have never eaten a subway before?"

"Yes"

Percy mouth fell open "not once?"

"No"

"Not even a tiny bite?"

"No"

"Not even the sauces?" he held a bottle in front of us

"No"

"Oh my gods. Have you ever even heard of this place?"

"No"

Percy's mouth dropped then he said "a goddess of a gazillion years and she's never even heard of this place"

"Oh, now he is going to get serious" I whispered to her

"What's your favorite type of bread?" he asked

"Uh" then Percy pointed to a sticker on the window with the pictures of some breads "Italian."

He kept asking her what she wanted and all that stuff in subway. All the way through he was muttering angrily "I can't belive she never heard of Subway" or "a goddess and never even heard of a frigging Subway, are you kidding me?" I could barely manged to not laugh. When he put her sandwich to toast, he started making mine.

"Why isn't he asking what you want?"

"Cause he already knows"

"Yes I do, and are you playing a prank on me? You seriously never heard of subway?"

"No! I have never heard of it!"

"Okay, okay, all you needed to say was no"

She sighed and shook her head.

The microwave thing beeped and Percy took Athena's sandwich out and put mine in.

"Are you going to take it, or eat here?"

"We are going to eat it here"

"Okay" the microwave beeped and he took mine out. He put the sandwich in the basket like plates and gave them to us. "What sized drinks?"

"Medium" we said

"Okay... any chips?"

"No" we said

"You know, that's creepy, how you say that in perfect sync"

"Get used to it" I said

Just as I was going to ge money he said "don't worry about it, this one is on me"

"Dont argue, just go with it" I whispered to my mom

"Fine by me"

I turned to Percy "hey isn't there supposed to be two people here?"

"Yes, but the other one hasn't come since yesterday, normally she's never absent unless it's super important"

"Well then, you are a loner"

"Yeah" he agreed "I'll be back out in a few minutes, I have to go clean something"

"Oh, about that, what happened?, I heard it all the way out here"

"Some one set up a bucket of water and a bucket of juice on top of the freezer door, I opened the door and luckily the water fell on me, not the juice"

"Sounds like something the Stoll's would do"

"Yeah, well I'll be back in a min."

I nodded and went to seat down.

As soon as my mother and I sat down, she eyed the sandwich like it was a bomb.

"Why don't you eat it?"

"Because, I don't trust him"

I sighed "he wouldn't do anything to get on your nerves, in fact he is trying to do the exact opposite, just take a bit out of it, then act like you are going to die."

She sighed and bit it. Her eyes widened and she took another bite, and another, and another, then she said "this is really good"

I smirked "told ya."

A few minutes later a guy with deep blue eyes and blonde hair came in "Hey, yo, Percy, My man whe-" then he looked at me and screamed "I call dibs"

"What?" Percy called

The guy ignored him and leaned on my seat "Hello there, my name is AJ Overshine, weird last name, I know, any who do you want to go-"

"AJ, don't bother her" Percy said as he came and stood next to me

"Stay out of it, I called dibs first"

"Doesn't she look familiar to you?"

He looked at me for a little then his mouth dropped "she-your-you-but-I-we-you-"

"Dude, just spit it out" Percy said

"She's your girlfriend!?"

Percy nodded

"But we, I mean I, no I mean we, thought you were making her up so you wouldn't have to go out with La-" Percy covered his mouth and smiled innocently at me

"What is he talking about?" I asked

"Nothing"

I looked at AJ "Percy, he's turning purple"

"Oh" Percy let go of him "sorry man"

"Why didn't you tell us she actuatly exist"

Percy rolled his eyes "I did"

"But how come we never saw her?"

"Cause, I told you she goes to an all girls boarding school"

"But how come you never introduced us outside of school"

"Because she is always busy doing something else, so busy she ignores me 70% of the time" he glared at me

"Sorry" I said "but it's not really my fault, its just my job, and I like it"

"Way more than you like me" he grumbled

I stood up and kissed his cheek "that's not true"

"I'll believe it when you pay more attention to me"

I laughed and put the last piece of my sandwich in my mouth and ate it, then I put the plate on his hands and said "well see ya later, oh, and if you want your job to be kept a secret, bring two boxes of pepperoni and jalapeño pizza to my apartment at 10"

"Yes, Annabeth" he grumbled and I kissed him

I walked to the door and said "love ya"

"Love ya too" and I walked out

Then I heard my mom say "oh, and Perseus, Hephaestus found a video you made with your friends, he might show tomorrow to Hades" and she stood next to me

"What video?" I asked

"Oh, just a little something his friends made him do."

I wonder what the video is.

**Percy's POV **

I gulped. I'm in trouble.

"Dude, you are totally pale, what's wrong?"

"I'm dead."

* * *

**R&R **

**Question of the chapter- How did Jason 'die'? (I need it detailed.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/\/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	12. Sleep and Scars

**Angel of Darkness will get you - (I don't think I answered you reviw last chapter.) You are also right so you get a cookie (::) I don't care as long as you fix them. Will do.**

**PJoHoOFan - What do you think I'm doing? Writing that many chapters is not physically, nor mortaly possible. Unless you use one word per chapter, also remember I have others stories to write. and the number was 66548545437, you added some numbers. Will do. **

**scarlet1474 - I am glad you liked it that much, and tell your brother to not hate or read it so then you an say he is having a fit. ASAP**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - I was thinking over night about what Hades would do, and then at 4 in the morning I woke up and thought, 'oh man Sally is in for a surprise, oh, and Paul wont believe his eyes" I feel like a troll now, lol. **

**Erik The Viking - You are *DRUMROLL*... *DRUMROLL*... *DRUMROLL* ...Correct. You get two cookies (::) (::). Extra detail is *DRUMROLL*... *DRUMROLL*... *DRUMROLL*... Correct. You get two more cookies.**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, It took me so long to update, I've just had a lot of things to do and I'm a much more busy than usual. **

**Audience: Let this be the last time **

**Me: I'll try, besides give me a break, today is my special day? (he, he that rhymed.)**

**Audience: *nods head then looks at me* what's today?**

**Me: guess**

**Audience *glares* well tell you when we think of something, now do the disclaimer**

**ME: Hello, Rick Riordan is my dad, I am his daughter that no one knows about, and he has given me the rights of all his books. **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and boos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the disclaimer right.**

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan's daughter and he has not given me the right to the books, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyone's schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**This chapter is for Allen r, the one who loves Percabeth fluff. (that rhymes.) I hope you like, this is guerenteed Percabeth flufness. **

**I hope you appreciate that I updated earlier then normal.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Percy's POV **

I locked the restaurant and got in my car, I sighed. Where am I supposed to get pizza at 11 at night? Then I remembered a new pizzeria that is opened till five. I am saved. I drove out of the parking lot and looked for a place that said Cheesy Pizza inc, or something like )73359 6 (tuned around)1224 1z). **(Key at the bottom. Also it took me a lot to find a pizza place.) **

After driving around the city for a little and making turns here and there, I finally found it. I ordered it and drove to Annabeth's apartment. I knocked and she answered.

"Hey wise girl, may I come in?"

"Sure, you brought me my pizza?"

"I sure did"

"You are an hour late" she said as she let me in

"I know, I'm sorry, I had to do everything alone"

She took a slice of pizza out the box and sat down on the couch next to me and put her feet on my lap "details"

"I had to do the report, and you know, with my dyslexia and all I have trouble with it, then I had to clean everything. I mean wash everything. Like the knifes , the containers, the sauce tubes, and the tea containers, I had to put the left over meat and vegetables in the freezer, sweep and mop, gods I feel like a house wife"

Annabeth laughed "you are a very decent guy, you know, you would make a nice house wife"

"Hardy, ha,ha" I said "I'm so tired" and to prove my point I yawn "not as tired as when I fight monsters but really tire, you know what I should probably get going"

"You shouldn't drive while your that tired, Percy. Maybe you should stay here" she said as she stood up and grabbed the pizza box and took it to the little kitchen she had

"You enjoyed waking up in my arms didn't you, Annabeth?" I said as I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder

"Maybe a little" she said as she turned around to face me and gave me a sweet, blissful kiss on the lips. Her hands snaked their way to my hair and played with it. I pressed Annabeth's body closer to mine as I deepened the kiss.

When we separated, I looked into her eyes and thought _"dear gods, I love you, soo much." _

"So what do you say, you want to stay here, or risk your life in a ar crash because you are to sleepy and stubborn to listen to me?" Annabeth asked softly

"I think I rather stay alive" I replied in the same tone

"Well, now we just have to let your mom know"

"I don't want her think anything wrong, if we just tell her that I'm going to be staying here with you, she is going to say 'well, just be careful and use protection' or she'll be like 'do you really think your ready for this' or like-"

"Percy, we are not going to tell her straight"

"Oh, then how"

"Pretend like you have fallen asleep on the couch and let me do the rest. okay?"

"Fine by me" I walked over to the couch and laid down. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

**Annabeth's POV **

Percy closed his eyes and for a second I thought he was actually sleep.

"Hey Perce, you are a great actor"

He mumbled a tired "thank you"

I nodded my head and went to the kitchen, I got a crystal prism and adjusted it to the light so i would create a rainbow, I got a drachma from one of the cabinets and did the 'O' Iris goddess of the rainbow' chant and asked for Sally. In a matter of seconds I saw Sally sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Sally" I said

"Oh, Annabeth, hello dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I wanted let you know that Percy fell asleep on my couch, and I don't know whether to wake him up, or let him sleep"

She thought about it "let him sleep dear, I don't want him to get hurt because he is so tired and might fall asleep while he is driving"

"Alright, well then, I'll tell him to see ASAP tomorrow" I said

"Alright dear, goodnight"

"Night" and I disconnected the call

"Well Percy, we didn't need to make her think that you fell asleep" silence... "Percy?" I walked to the living room and looked at Percy, he wasnt pretending, he actually fell asleep.

I nodded my head and smiled and shook his shoulder "hey, Percy, I think my bed is a little more comfortable"

"Mhhm"

"Come on, get up, I would carry you if I could, but I can't"

"Mom, there is no jail today, it's sunday"

"What?"

"Sorry, I meant school"

I rolled my eyes. Than and idea hit me, I pressed my lips against his "wake up" I murmured against his lips

"Okay, you woke me up, what do you need?" he asked tiredly

"Don't you think my bed would be a little more comfortable?"

"Oh yeah, way more" he said with a yawn

"Come on, sleepy fish"

Percy got up and walked lazily next to me. When we entered my bedroom and saw the bed he fell face first. I laughed silently and got my pajama and changed in the bathroom. When I came back in Percy was sprawled all across the bed. I nodded my head but smiled fondly.

"Percy, move, I need room to sleep"

Percy slowly made room for me. I laid down and he wrapped his strong arms around me

"Percy"

"What!"

"What you are wearing can not be comfortable"

"It's not" He confirmed

"Then take it off, I am sure you have shorts and a shirt underneath"

He nodded in a no gesture

"Well then, what do you sleep with?"

"My pajama is made of just my boxers"

"How different can that be from shorts?"

"Very," then Percy thought about it "to a guy"

"Well, it's not like I haven't seen you without your pants on"

"Annabeth, that sounded so wrong"

I felt my face heat up "that's not what I meant"

"I know, you are just looking for an excuse to see me pantless and shirtless"

"You are just looking for an excuse to make you sleep on the couch"

"We aren't even engaged and we sound like a married couple" Percy said

I laughed silently "true, but either way, during the war you pants were so ripped everyone could see your boxers, by the way, spongebob, really?"

"My mom went shopping without my knowing" I could tell he was too tired to blush or lie

"Either way, it's your choice if you want to sleep comfortably or uncomfortably"

"You win"

He, lazily, got up and took of his cloths except his boxers, shame, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Anyway, it's not that I wanted to watch, I just have to include a little detail.

"Like what you see?" Percy asked as he laid back down and held me in his arms

"No" I lied, I, in fact, did like what I see

Percy smirked and kissed me "I love you"

I smiled "I love you too"

"Goodnight" he said

"Night" I responded

He closed his eyes and I just stared at his face. Then I noticed something out the corner of my eye. I turned my head a little and saw a couple of scars on his arm, most of them I had seen them, but there was one out-of-place. I've seen many scars, so many that I can tell which monster made which an d if a sword or mortal blade did it.

"Percy"

"Mhhm"

"What monster caused this scar?" I ran a finger through the scar that I think was made by a hellhound

"Hellhound"

"How about this one?" I ran a finger through a scar I think was made by a dracaena

"Dracaena"

"What about this one?" I outline the largest one which I think was made by a mortal pocket knife

I felt his arm tense, as if he was remembering something unpleasant "Annabeth, please, I need to sleep" I could hear nervousness to his voice with a bit of sourness, but not directed at me

"Alright, goodnight" I kissed him

"Goodnight."

I drifted off into sleep, wondering what or who had cause that scar.

* * *

**R&R **

**)73359**

**Cheesy**

**61224**

**Pizza**

**1z)**

**Inc**

**Question of the chapter- What is Percy's promise to Calypso? (I need it detailed.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/\/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	13. Painful memories

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - You guessed correctly. Have a cookie (::)**

**Death is my daddy - No, sorry, Hera killed him because he didn't look away when she transformed. Anywho, we are all insane here, so don't worry. You don't have to since I have new ideas I can't wait to get on paper... 0_o I mean computer. As soon as someone answers my question I will update. **

**Erik The Viking - You got it correct, 2 cookies para el señor (::) (::)**

**Animelover4ever1999 - OH MY GOD(S) YOU GOT IT EXACTLY LIKE I WANTED IT YAY... YOU GET TEN COOKIES (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::). Answer to your questions #1: You'll see in this chapter. #2: Yes, in fact he will be appearing in 3-4 chapter or sooner. I feel so develish because of what U have planed for that. jijiji, can't wait to write that chapter. For being the longest positive review, I will give you two extra cookies (::) (::)**

**Guest - Thanks. **

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, It took me so long to update, I've just had a lot of things to do and I'm a much more busy than usual. **

**Audience: Let this be the last time **

**Me: I'll try, besides give me a break, today is my special day? (he, he that rhymed.)**

**Audience: *nods head then looks at me* what's today?**

**Me: guess**

**Audience *glares* well tell you when we think of something, now do the disclaimer**

**ME: Hello, Rick Riordan is my dad, I am his daughter that no one knows about, and he has given me the rights of all his books. **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and boos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the disclaimer right.**

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan's daughter and he has not given me the right to the books, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyone's schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**I hope you appreciate that I updated earlier then normal.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Percy's POV **

After Annabeth asked me about _the_ scar, I told her that I needed to sleep so I wouldn't have to answer, thankfully she didn't pressure me. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds and, like normal, I had a dream, but this time it was of the past when I was five years old, a year after my mom had married that pig, Smelly Gabe.

***Percy's dream* **

I was in my room in my old apartment. I was playing a game my mom had bought me, and once in a while I would try to draw something. My mom had told me to stay in my room and if Gabe called to just check what he wanted, if he wanted his beer, I had to give him his beer, if he wanted his cigars I had to give him his cigars.

"Hey, kid, get your ass in here!" he called

I walked to my door and opened it, I walked to the living room and asked him "what do you need?"

"C'mere"

I slowly walked over to where he was "what"

He took something out of his pocket "what do you think this is?"

"A pocket knife?"

"Yeah, how do you know if they are sharp?"

"You test them out"

"Exactly"

"So why did you call me?"

"Do you know what I could test it on?"

I nodded my head "no, well maybe a rock, or if you cut a cucumber or something"

"That's not what I had in mind"

"Then what did you have in mind?"

"Extended your arm out" he ordered

My eyes widened as I realized what he wanted to do. I held my arm with my other hand and nodded "no"

"C'mere"

"No" I took steps back

"I said come here"

"No" I turned around to try to run, but something hit my head, I fell to the floor and look at what it was. A beer can.

Smelly Gabe grabbed me by my hair and made me stand up "I said extend your arm out"

"No, please" tears were threatening to fall

He put the knife in his pocket and slapped me "now"

"Please, don't hurt me" this time I was crying

"Extend your arm out, or what I will do to you will be worse than a cut"

I whimpered and sniffed, slowly I extended my arm out. Gabe rolled my sleeve up and I turned away, immediately, I felt something penetrate my skin. I felt jolts of pain course through my arm. I felt something warm run down my arm. After a few seconds Gabe let go off me.

"It's good" then he looked at me "next time do as I say, now go clean yourself, and stop crying"

I bit my lip to try and stop crying. Instead of cry's, whimper left my mouth, as I cleaned my wound in the restroom. Gabe poked his head n and for a minute, I became scared. "You tell your mom about this, and your as good as dead" and he left.

I looked down at my arm, it was healing with the water, but the scar stayed there. I walked to my to my room and locked my door. I curled into a little ball and sob silently.

***End of Percy's dream***

I sat up straight on the bed, and Annabeth must've felt the movement, because seconds later, she was sitting as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked. It was right then and right there, that I noticed that I was panting and sweating

"It's, it's nothing, just a dream" I wiped the sweat off my forehead and tried to calm my breathing

"What was it about?" she asked

"It's not something I want to talk about"

"But-"

"What day is it?"

"Saturday"

I nodded "thanks"

Then I heard a pissed off scream "what the hell are you two doig?"

I looked up, in front of Annabeth and I was an Iris message of Thalia

"Thalia, why are you pisse-" then she remembered that I was only in my boxers and that she was wearing my CHB shirt "oh, no,no,no,no, it's not what you think Thalia"

"Really then explain. Why are you two in the same bed? Why is Percy in his boxer? Why are you only wearing his CHB shirt? and Why is Percy panting and sweaty?"

"For a huntress, she sure does know a lot" I'm sorry I couldn't help my self. Annabeth elbowed me and I shut up.

"Look, Thalia, I swear, we did-"

"I'll be over at your apartment, Don't. Go. Any. Where!" and she ran her hand through the Iris message

"Oh, we are in so much trouble" Annabeth laughed

"Hmm" I nodded, but I wasn't really paying attention to her

"Percy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I ran a hand through my hair

"You know, you can tell me anything"

I nodded and fell back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that" Annabeth said "we better get dress before Thalia comes" and she left but not before giving me a kiss

Up to this point, I ignored her. I stared at the ceiling as memories kept flooding back of years of torture and Hades.

I was jolted back to reality when I saw a hand being waved in front of my face "Annabeth to Percy, can you hear me"

"Yeah" I said "what?"

"Get dressed, Thalia is here" she said

"What? oh, okay" I got my cloths and went to the bathroom. I changed and went outside

"Hey Thals" I said as I sat down on the love-seat next to Annabeth

"Don't 'hey Thals' me after what I have just seen, now I want the two of you on separate seats"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I grabbed a chair from the table set and sat on it with the back of it facing me. I put my chin on the back of it and said "happy?"

"Yes, thank you"

"Now explain to me the scene I saw today"

"Look, Thalia we didn't do any..." Annabeth's voice drifted off until it became a small echo in my head. I drifted of into my ow thoughts and memories.

That dream was something I didn't want to remember. I hoped that it would stay at the bottom of my brain in the unwanted memories file, but it had surfaced back up. I wonder why.

Why was Annabeth able to see my scar anyway? I asked Chiron to cover all the scars, that monsters didn't make, with the mist when I was twelve, when I came back from my quest.

Could the mist have worn off?

"Hey, Percy, are you okay?" Thalia asked

"Huh, what? oh, Yeah"

"You sure?"

I nodded my head

"What's that scar on your arm?"

"Which one?"

"The biggest one?"

"Oh, uhm," I ran a hand through my hair "it's nothing, just a scar from a monster"

"Just a scar from a monster? Percy, that is a knife cut, it looks like the pattern of a pocket knife I found a week ago"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure" Thalia took a knife out of her jacket pocket and gave it to me

"Thanks" I said. I looked at it. It had the same leather hilt. The same zigzagish like pattern and the same case. An image ran through my mind and I dropped the knife.

"Percy, are you alright?"

"Ye-ye-yes" I stuttered "I wouldn't keep that knife if I were you" I told her

"Why?"

"It belonged to a bad guy"

"How do you know that?"

"When I was five, I was walking around central park, then I saw this guy stab this lady with it. I was the only witness there, or so he tought, he tried to kill me, but he dropped the knife when he heard police sirens, I took a good look at it and at the case. He picked it up and ran away"

"Well then, all the more reason to keep it, if I somehow find that guy, I'll hurt him with his own knife"

I sighed, I had to make up an excuse to leave, I need fresh air, I looked at my watch "I have to go guys, sorry"

"Hey, Annabeth, do you want to go to camp today?" I asked

"Sure"

"How about you, Thals?"

"Sure"

"Then I'll come back at four" I said "bye"

I kissed Annabeth and gave Thalia a hug and walked out. I got in my car and drove to see Larissa or my mom or any one else, I couldn't face Annabeth nor Thalia when I was so shaken up.

* * *

**R&R **

**Question of the chapter (not PJO related)- We all know that 1D is not a fictional band, right? Then how the akata, do you make 1D fanfcis? (I need it detailed.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/\/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	14. Dream

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - Don't worry about it, I'm sure no one knows, and they are just writing them for absolutly no reason. Well no, it'll be explained, I don't want to give away to much, either way here is a cookie for admitting you couldn't give me an answer. (::) **

**PJoHoOFan - I'll see what I can do. Don't die, breath in breath out. I wil don't worry **

**Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta - I really do't like the book (hunger Games) because it didn't make sense to me (probably beause I fell alsleep in class when we were reading it) but I'll see if I can read it again, just to give it a second chance.**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, It took me so long to update, I've just had a lot of things to do and I'm a much more busy than usual. **

**Audience: Let this be the last time **

**Me: I'll try, besides give me a break, today is my special day? (he, he that rhymed.)**

**Audience: *nods head then looks at me* what's today?**

**Me: guess**

**Audience *glares* well tell you when we think of something, now do the disclaimer**

**ME: Hello, Rick Riordan is my dad, I am his daughter that no one knows about, and he has given me the rights of all his books. **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and boos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the disclaimer right.**

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan's daughter and he has not given me the right to the books, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyone's schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**I hope you appreciate that I updated earlier then normal.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Percy's POV **

Maybe it was just me, but I felt my hands shake as I drove. I decided to pay a visit to my mom, then I would go with Larissa, Destiny, Lola, AJ, and Jack. (Kevin went somewhere with his parents for the weekend.)

I parked my car in the parking lot. I walked to my apartment. I took my keys out and tried to open the door. The problem was that I was to shaken up, literally and not. I put my keys in my pocket and knocked.

My mom opened the door "Percy, why didn't you use your keys?" she asked as she moved a little so I could go in

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling the need to use keys today, I couldn't even put the key in the car"

She smiled "so how did you sleep last night?"

"Besides the dreams, great"

"Did you use it?"

"Use what?"

"Prote-"

"Oh, mom, nothing happened"

"I Iris messaged you with Thalia and you were just wearing your boxers and Annabeth had your camp shirt on"

"That doesn't mean anything" I said as I sat down on a chair in the kitchen

"You sure?"

I nodded

My mom seemed to notice my shaking hands and handed me a glass of water "thanks" I said

"You're welcome"

I grabbed the glass, I could barely hold it. Why had that dream shaken me up so bad?

"Percy, are you okay?"

"Yes" I said "why would you think that I'm not?"

"Well, you're shaking, so bad it looks like there's an earthquake only around you"

"Nice one mom, where's Paul?"

She put a hand on my forehead and moved it to my cheeks "he went to a teacher conferences, Percy, are you sure your okay?"

I put my hands on her's "yes mom, I'm fine?"

"Then why are you shaking so much"

"It's just a demigod dream mom, it shook me up a little"

A little, have you seen how bad you're shaking, I'm sure that if we put milk and eggs and chocolate powder in your hands you would make a milkshake, add a little ice and you make a smoothie"

I laughed "I see where I got my humor from"

"Partly" she smiled "so any plans for the weekend besides sleep"

I have the weekend off, so I'm taking Thalia and Annabeth with me to camp for both days"

My mom nodded "say hi to your friends for me when you get there, also, I don't think you want to go in your work cloths, do you?"

"No"

"Well then, go change and go pack"

"After I pack, I'm going to go see my friends from school"

"Alright, just don't keep Thalia and Annabeth waiting to long"

"Okay" I said as I got up and walked to my room. I got my extra back pack and put some cloths in there, I zipped it up and put in a corner of my room. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I got out and changed into a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans.

Sadly I was still shaking. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and walked to the living room. My mom was sitting on the couch watching TV, she turned to look at me and smiled. "Are you read to go?"

I nodded

"Enjoy your days off" she said as she kissed my forehead

"Will do" I said "love ya"

"Love you too" and I walked out. I got in my car and examined my hands. They were still shaking. I sighed and carefully put the key in and turned it. The car roared to life and I drove out. I went to central park, which was our usual hang out.

I parked and got out. I walked to the lake and my friends were there, sitting in front of it.

"Hey guys" I said

They're heads turned "hey Percy" they said

"What are you guys planning on doing today?" I asked them as I sat down, finishing the circle

"Follow you around" Lola said

"Oh, you can't, not today"

"Why"

"Cause I'm going to camp with Thalia and my girlfriend"

"Right, the one you photosho-"

"Actually guys, she's real" AJ said "I kind of called dibs on her yesterday when I went to talk to Percy at subway, then it turned out she was already taken"

"Got that right" I murmured

'We wont believe it, untill we see her"

AJ shrugged "I wont push"

"So how long are you going to stay?" Destiny asked

"A half an hour or maybe more"

"Cool"

Then a phone rang, Lola took her phone out and answered it, when she hang up she gave it to me "can you hold onto it for a little, I'll be back in a few minutes, it's turned of, just so you know"

I nodded and put it in my pocket and she ran off to gods knows where. After about half an hour of talking (man she is taking long.) an Iris message appeared behind Jack.

"So, Perce what are your favorite words"

"I don't know, maybe , accept Iris message, or before you talk, read, write, show" I said, all that was directed to the Iris message

Annabeth understood and wrote something on a piece of paper that said 'let's go, where are?'

I nodded my head and said

"Guy's I have to go"

"Bye"

"Bye" I sad. I ran off towards the direction where my car was and got in. My hands werent shaking as much, I was a little calmer now. I got out the parking lot and drove to Annabeth's apartment.

"Hey, Percy" Annabeth said as she got into the shot-gun seat

"Hey, sorry I'm late"

"It's okay"

"Where is Thalia?"

"She had to use the ladies' forest"

"Oh"

"Hey Percy, what's with that scar on your arm, the big one"

"Oh, uhm,"

"Sorry, I had to take care of my bitness"

Saved by Thalia

"It's okay, you guy's ready?"

"Yeah" I started to drive

"So, Percy, what's with that scar on your arm, you didn't really gave me a truthful answer" Thalia said

My hands started to shake again, even more than before, so much it seemed like I was driving recklessly.

"Percy, are you okay?" Thalia asked

"Yeah, maybe you should drive"

"You sure?"

I nodded

"Okay, just park somewhere so we can switch spots"

I nodded and stopped at a gas station. I looked at the gas meter.

"Hey, let me put some gas in the car first, or else we'll be stranded"

Thalia nodded "just hurry up"

I walked inside. The guy looked to be in his twentys.

"30 bucks, pump number 13" I winced, sometime, I hated that number

"Alright, will that be all?" the voice seemed familiar, I looked up to see Gabe's face. That couldn't be he was dead. The guy waved his hand in front of my face, I blinked and he was back to normal "sir, are you alright?"

"Yea- yeah, hey do you have anything that calms down nerves?"

"I heard chocolate calms them"

"Alright" I got nine baggies of kitkats, three for each one of us "thank you"

"Anytime" I walked out and Thalia had the pump or straw like thingy in the gas tank thingy

"Percy, are you alright?" she asked "you look like you've seen a ghost"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it"

She didn't seem convinced but didn't push it

I got in and gave Annabeth her 3 packs of chocolate "here"

"What's this for?"

"I got some for me and I tought it was fair if I got some for you guys," I said "and besides isn't chocolate the candy of love" I whispered in her ear

Annabeth laughed and turned a little so hour lips could meet "you are so cheesy sometimes"

"I grinned my girlfriend deserves only the cheesiest"

She laughed "what would I do without you"

"Dunno, be a loner"

"Why are you shaking?"

"Uhm, it's my nerves, I haven't been right since I woke up"

"The dream?"

I nodded "I rather not talk about it" I said

She nodded her head in understanding and turned around. I took one of my chocolates out and nibbled on it for a little, it really was calming my nerves.

"Alright, sit back and enjoy the ride" Thalia said and I handed her, her chocolates "what's this for?"

"I got some and I thought that it would be fair if you had some as well"

She nodded "thanks."

As she drove, I stared out the window, eating my chocolate bars and thinking about my dreams and my scars. Eventually, I fell asleep.

***Percy's Dream* **

_It was four weeks before school started. I was five. My mom was at work. I was in my room, looking at the ceiling hoping for some awesome miracle to happen. I was also hoping that Gabe wouldn't call me. But as fate wants it, he did._

_"Hey, stupid kid, get your worthless little ass over here"_

_I gulped and got up, praying to God, that he wouldn't hurt me._

_"Yes Gabe?" I asked_

_"Guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"I got a new knife"_

_I felt fear run threw me as I remembered the cut on my arm "and?" I asked nervously_

_"I need a test dummy" he grinned_

_"Uhm, could you buy one online?"_

_"No, of course not, why waste money when I have one in front of me?"_

_My eyes widened "no,no,no,no, please, no" I pleaded_

_"I need a dummy, Perseus, you are perfect for the job, you should be honored"_

_"No, please" I took small steps back trying to get away unnoticed_

_"Come on, take your shirt off" he said_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, take your shirt off"_

_"No, please Gabe, don't hurt me again" I was crying by then_

_"Come on kid, obey"_

_"No!" I turned around and ran, this time I did manged to set some distance between him and me, but not enough_

_He picked me up by my neck and threw me against the wall. My tiny body laid on the floor, my brain registering pain and fear._

_"I told you to obey!" Gabe growled "now take your shirt off, cause if you make me do it, your mom will see your lifeless body, do you want her to see that?"_

_I nodded in a no gesture and took my shirt off "that's much better." Gabe hovered over me, knife in hand. I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain. "Now, don't you dare shout or cry."_

_I bit my lip and pretty soon I felt jolts of pain on my stomach. I put too much pressure on my lips cause pretty soon I tasted blood._

_"Good boy, I expect you to move before your mother gets here, also don't tell her about this" and he left._

_After a few minutes I grabbed my shirt and put it on my tummy. I stood up slowly and made my way to the bathroom. I put water on my wound and it stopped bleeding and it closed, but scars were left._

_I didn't have much energy, but I knew that if I didn't clean the blood in the living room, Gabe would kill me. Literally. I grabbed my shirt and soaked it in water, I went to the living room and cleaned up my blood, I put my shirt in a bag and hid it under my bed._

_I slowly laid down on my bed. All I could do was lay on my back and cry silently, letting it all out before my mom came home, then I would act as if nothing happened._

***End of Percy's dream* **

"Percy, Percy, wake up, we're at camp" I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth and Thalia staring at me with concern

"What?" I asked

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why would you ask that"

"Well because you were whimpering and crying in your sleep, you are sweaty and panting" Thalia said

She was right, my breaths were quick and my shirt was wet with sweat.

"It's nothing, just something I didn't want to remember" I said "come on let's go, Chiron must be waiting for us"

They nodded, I guess they understood that I needed some room. I got out and threw my back over my shoulder and walked to Annabeth. I grabbed her hand and we both walked up the hill.

The lights of the big house were on and a form was outside. I looked at my watch, it read 6:30.

"Hello, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia"

"Hi Chiron" we said

"It's good to have you here, even if it's for a day or two"

We nodded "we should probably take our stuff to our cabins"

He nodded "alright, after you do that, go do whichever activities you want"

We nodded and we left. I stopped at my cabin and gave Annabeth a peck on the lips "I'll see you later just let me put my stuff in my cabin"

"Okay" she kissed me and walked away with Thalia. I walked into my cabin and dropped my bag on the bunk. I breath in the fresh air of the sea and exhaled deeply. Same Ol' cabin 3.

Just as I turned around to reach for the door, I saw something out the corner of my eye, I turned around and saw something go under the bed. I got on my knees and looked, but there was nothing. I stood up and the first thing I saw was the minotaur horn, it had something different to it. It had something in it.

I frown and took it out. I looked at it, it was in a case. I took it out and I found myself holding a pocket knife. Again my hands were shaking, worse than before. That was the knife Gabe used to hurt me the second time. I swear on the Styx it was the same exact one.

I dropped the knife and took slow steps back. Blindly, I turned the door knob and kept walking back, I tripped and I fell to the ground outside of my cabin.

"Percy! what's wrong?" I heard Annabeth say as she put a hand on my shoulder

I couldn't talk, I just pointed at my cabin. Annabeth yelled "somebody, get Percy to Chiron or the infirmary." then said "Thalia help me look"

"Look for what?"

"Anything out of place"

A bunch of Apollo kids helped me up. I was still in shock. Call me a wimp, but I dare you to see the two first knife that your ex step-dad used to hurt you and stay cool and collected, oh, also add the dreams, the memories you hoped to forget and still stay sane. And don't forget the fact, that you thought you had gotten rid of all the knifes and add the fact that your ex step-dad is DEAD!

* * *

**R&R **

**Question of the chapter - When is Thalia's birthday? (I need it detailed.) (forget about the previous question, I didn't really expect for anyone to answer it.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/\/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	15. Problem? Solution?

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - Something like that is going to happen, it will take a while before anyone finds out what's wrong with him. Numer uno en dar la correcta respuesta, ten gananstes dos galletas (::) (::). (Number 1 in giving me the correct answer, you won 2 cookies) I didn't really want the year, and slo, no it was not mentioned. **

**Death is my daddy - Yes, Thalia will stay a hunter in all of my stories, unless I have a sudden Thalico inspiration, or I want to do a Thaluke moment when they were on the run. **

**Death is my daddy - Awesome, your reviews back-to0back, You only gave me the month so you get a cookie (::). **

**BookReaderIsReadingBooks - I have something like that in mind, but except he is... wait I can't spoil anything, sorry.**

**T****hanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, It took me so long to update, I've just had a lot of things to do and I'm a much more busy than usual. **

**Audience: Let this be the last time, ****now do the disclaimer**

**ME: Hello, Rick Riordan is my dad, I am his daughter that no one knows about, and he has given me the rights of all his books. **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and boos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the disclaimer right.**

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan's daughter and he has not given me the right to the books, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyone's schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**I hope you appreciate that I updated earlier then normal.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Nico's POV **

Three hours, that's how long it takes to make Persephone shut up. Why doesn't she just send me to school instead of talking to me about stuff I don't even understand, I mean, I'm smart enough to skip till tenth grade, I'm fourteen so I would only skip 9th grade.

"I'm going to camp" I told her

"Fine by me." I used the shadows around me and imagined camp. In a matter of seconds I was in front of cabin three. The door was open and I saw two figures inside, one had blond hair and the other had black spiky hair. They could only be Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

They both jumped and turned around, "Nico, don't scare us like that again" Annabeth said as she gave me a hug

"Sorry, what are you doing in here anyways? Wheres Perce?" I asked as Thalia gave me a hug

"He is in the big house with Chiron"

"What did he do this time?"

"He didn't do anything" Annabeth said "he has been acting weird, he's shaking and having weird dreams, but he says he doesn't want to talk about them" Thalia said

"Yeah, then when we came here, Percy, Thalia and I went to our cabins to put our stuff away, and when we were walking back to his cabin he walked out and he tripped and fell to the ground. I asked him what was wrong but he only pointed in here" Annabeth said

"So what are you looking for"

"Anything out-of-place"

"Well then allow me to help."

They nodded and we started to look for something. I crouched down on the floor and looked under one bunk, then the other, then another and I found something.

"Hey guys, look, I found something"

"What?"

"I think it's a pocket knife"

"A pocket knife?" Annabeth asked "last time I checked he didn't have one, in fact he has a thing against them"

"Why?"

"I don't know, come on, that's the only thing that's really out-of-place, let's go check up on Percy." Annabeth said and we nodded. We walked out and closed the door.

"Since when has he been acting like this?"

Annabeth's cheeks turned red "this morning when he woke up"

"How would you kn-" then my eyes widened "oh" I decided to mock her "did you have fun?"

"What, Nico" she punched me "we didn't do anything, Percy just fell asleep in my apartment"

"Yeah, well how come he was in your bed with only his boxers and you were only wearing his camp shirt"

"For your information I had undies on and I he fell asleep on my couch, I woke him up to tell home to move to my bed, I mean it's not the first time we've slept together"

"what?" Thalia shrieked

"Not in that way, Thalia. Look, were sixteen, we wont do anything, don't worry"

"Better not" Thalia growled

"Didn't I already explained this to you" Annabeth said

"Oh yeah"

"So what do you think is going on with him?" I asked

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get worried" Annabeth admitted "you know nothing scares him easily, but when he woke up he looked like he was going to start screaming or something. Then when Thalia gave him the knife she found he turned really pale and he started shaking and dropped the knife"

"Then there has to be story behind his Aichmophobia"

"His what?" Thalia asked

"Fear of sharp objects, in Percy's case pocket knifes" Annabeth explained

"How did you know such a big word?" Thalia asked me

"Three hours of boring lectures from Persephone" I said "or home schooled by her"

"Wow, she actually cares about you"

"She just can't wait for me to get a job or something so I can leave the underworld" I said

Annabeth laughed "come on ,be serious now" she pointed to the big house, which was only two feet away.

We nodded and walked in silence. When we walked in, We saw Percy sitting on a chair in front of the ping-pong table, he was pale, almost as pale as me. (and that's saying something.) He had a cup of water in his hands, which were shaking like there was an earthquake only around him.

Chiron and Will were behind him talking. Thalia, Annabeth and I walked to them.

"Nico, good to see you here" Chiron said

I nodded "nice to see you too"

"Will, what do you think is wrong with Percy?"

"It's like he had a panick attack or a mental breakdown or something. I'm not sure what cause it"

"Well, I think that he has Aichmophobia" I said

"Why would he have Aichmophobia? He has trained with his sword since he was twelve, don't you think he would have freaked out when Luke handed him a sword"

"His Aichmophobia is only of pocket knifes" Annabeth said

"Since when?"

"We don't know, but when Thalia handed him a pocket knife, he started shaking and he dropped the knife, all of his color drained away, we asked him about it and he said that he had seen that knife before when he was five"

"Well, there has to be more than just seeing a knife to get a phobia that strong" Will said "I mean look at him, he is practically going insane"

Annabeth sighed "what can we do to help him?"

"First we need to find out the reason for his Aichmophobia"

"Chiron" Annabeth said

"Yes child"

"Thalia and I noticed a scar on Percy's arm, it was like three or four inches long, do you know anything about it?"

Chiron nodded "all I know is that he didn't want anyone to see them"

"Them?" Annabeth frowned

"He has more than one" Chiron said

"How did he manged to hide them for so long, especially to his mom"

"Before he came to camp, I have no idea, but after your quest he ask me if I could manipulate the mist so no one could noticed them, he didn't tell me how he got them, but he convinced me to manipulate the mist"

"Give me the knife" I told Thalia

"Which one?"

"The one we found in his cabin"

She gave it to me and I walked to Percy "Hey, Percy, are you fine?"

"Yes"

"I found this in your cabin, is it yours?" I showed Percy the pocket knife. His eyes widened and a flash of fear ran through them. Percy slapped the knife out of my hand making it hit the other side of the room.

"Oh gods, Nico, I'm sorry" he said

"It's alright, don't worry about it. Hey I also found this in your cabin, is this one yours" I took out the pocket knife that one of the Hephaestus campers gave me.

Percy looked at it and nodded "I've never seen it in my life"

I nodded "if you need anything don't bother to contact me"

He nodded, "thanks."

I walked back to everyone else "it's just like I thought"

"What?" Will asked

"He isn't scared of all the pocket knifes, both of the knifes that Percy freaked out with have to have a childhood story behind it, something traumatizing"

"But what could have happened to Percy that was traumatizing?" Thalia asked

"The only sure way to know is to ask the god who sees all"

"Apollo?" Thalia asked

"Yes, or Poseidon, I know he kept a good eye on him when he was a younger"

"So what do we do after we find the reason for the phobia?" Annabeth asked Will

"I don't know, it depends on what caused it" he said "if it isn't something to severe than he could just get a therapy, but I have a feeling it's severe"

Annabeth sighed "for now let's just let him rest"

Chiron nodded "if you want, you can help him to his cabin"

Annabeth nodded and walked to Percy.

I turned to Chiron "Thalia and I will check up on Percy once in a while"

Chiron nodded "Will, you two"

"Of course"

"Well you are dismissed" we nodded and walked out, with Percy and Annabeth behind us.

* * *

**R&R **

**Question of the chapter - When did the battle of Manhattan started? (I need it detailed.) (forget about the previous question, I didn't really expect for anyone to answer it.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/\/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

** \/ \/**

**\/**


	16. Trying to find answers

**PJoHoOFan - Thank you, what do you think I'm doing, dancing while naked? Sorry I gave you that image. Will do. Do you really think I would kill him, he is one of my bebes. **

**PJoHoOFan - Well that was confusing, but for trying you get a cookie (::) **

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - Yo soy Mexicana, Claro que se español. (I'm a Mexican, of course I know Spanish.) Cool**

**pjhoohpGLEE - Thank you, I update the faster a question is answered and as soon as a chapter is done being written. I'm glad you do. Will do.**

**Kat Omar - You are right here, have cookie or two (::) (::). My favorite princess is Ariel or Jasmine. **

**Animelover4ever1999 - My question was HOW can you write a fanfic about them if they are not fictional. Depends, what stories do you write, if they are 1D I will most likely wont, because, you are going to hate me, I am not interested in 1D, but my friend is obsessed though. You are correct. It is the 22 so here have a cookie (::). No sorry, it started August 16. Answer to your question: I won't give too much, but yes, two or three of them are. SO am I, I feel like a complete jerk when I am writing those scenes. I almost make my self cry. I update according to the time I have and if a chapter is really finished or not.**

**T****hanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, It took me so long to update, I've just had a lot of things to do and I'm a much more busy than usual. **

**Audience: Let this be the last time, ****now do the disclaimer**

**ME: Hello, Rick Riordan is my dad, I am his daughter that no one knows about, and he has given me the rights of all his books. **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and boos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the disclaimer right.**

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan's daughter and he has not given me the right to the books, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyone's schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**I hope you appreciate that I updated earlier then normal.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked over to Percy and put my hand on his back, he jumped slightly and turned to look at me. "Hey" he said

"Hey," I pecked him on the lips how are you feeling?"

"Like new"

"Well, you're not showing it"

"Pu-lease" he said "I've never been better"

I smiled "come on,"

"To where?"

"Your cabin"

He stood up, shakily "I see, you want some alone time"

"Maybe" I smiled

"Well, let's go, what are we waiting for?"

"For you to stop shaking"

"I'll calm down eventually" he said as he took my hand in his and started to walk

"Come on, try not to fall." We walked to his cabin in silenced. When we were in his cabin, Percy walked to his bed and sat down. I closed the door and went to sit next to him.

Percy put and arm over my shoulder and said "you know, there's something I didn't get to do when we woke up" his forehead touched mine

"Really? what is that"

"To just hold you in my arms"

"Well, why don't we finish it" I whispered

He kissed my lips. I love the taste of his lips, they were salty. I felt as Percy laid down slowly and me along with him. When we separated we were panting and our lips were swollen.

Percy hugged me tighter to his body "gods, you have no idea how much I love you"

I grinned "as long as I know that you do, that's enough for me"

Percy kissed my forehead and stared into my eyes "you have no idea since when I wanted to be like this with you"

"Since when?"

"Guess"

"After you rescued me?"

"No"

"After the sea of monsters?"

"No"

"Then?"

"After the tunnel of love in the water park during our first quest"

"Really?"

He nodded "I swear on the Styx, it wasn't Aphrodite's scarf"

"Then?"

"When you held onto me, my heart started beating faster, since then, I knew you were the one for me"

I smiled at him "I fell in love with you after we came back from our quest, I realised that my mother was wrong about Poseidon's children, especially you"

Percy kissed my forehead and rested his chin on my head. I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock in Percy's cabin 9:03.

Crap. Just I sat up on Percy's bunk to wake him up, I noticed he was twisting and turning and he was sweaty.

"No, please" he murmured "not again"

"Percy" I shook his shoulder

"Please help me, don't let him do it"

"Percy, wake up"

"Please, do it on something else"

"Percy wake up" I shook his shoulder

This time he only whimpered like he was in pain and wasnt allow to scream or cry.

"Percy, Annabeth, your late for Dinner -" I hushed Thalia

"Percy, come on wake up"

"No, don't, don't do it again, please, you already did it once"

"What?" Thalia asked

"I don't know, his dreaming, he isn't naming anyone"

He whimpered again the same way he did before

"Percy, come on, wake up, Seaweed brain"

This time Percy arked his back and screamed. He was starting to scare me "Percy!"

"I'm sorry, I'm-I'm" he let out another whimpered

"Percy, come on wake up" I insisted

This time Percy's eyes fluttered open, he sat up straight, sweaty and breathing fast "what's wrong?" Thalia asked

"What do you mean? he asked

"What were you dreaming about this time, you where whimpering, then screamed then you apologized, what was your dream about?"

"Don't worry about it," he rand a hand through his hair, then he wiped the sweat off his forehead "What time is it?"

"9:03" Thalia said

"Come on, we are late for lunch" he said "just let me change shirts and I'll see you outside"

Thalia and I nodded and walked outside.

"What do you think he was dreaming about?" she asked

"I don't know, we need to talk with the Hypnos cabin"

Percy came out and grabbed hold of my hand "come on let's go" he sad.

We walked to the dinning hall and Thalia said "see ya later, love birds"

"See ya" Percy and I said

I turned to Percy "well, sadly I have to with my cabin" I said

"See you at the sing along" he leaned down and kissed me on the lips, he let go of my hand and we walked our separate ways.

I grabbed a plate and tought of what I wanted to eat, instantly the plate filled with food. I went to the fire and gave an offering to the gods.

I walked to my cabin's table and sat down with my siblings.

"Where were you?" my sister, Lexa, asked

"In Percy's cabin"

"What were you doing in there?"

"We were talking and we accidentally fell asleep" I shrugged "no big deal"

"No big deal" one of my brothers, John, growled "you were sleeping with him"

"Sleeping" I agreed "not doing something else"

"If he ever hurts you, I swear..." he left the threat hanging

I let out a sigh "guys, he is not going to hurt me for many reasons, 1: mother scares the living Hades out of him, 2: he knows I can beat him up, 3: he isn't that type of guy"

"He is a son of Poseidon, you never know with his children"

"Well, Poseidon didn't raise him, did he?" I asked "no, Sally raised him and he is just as nice as she is"

"We don't know Sally"

"Well, she is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet"

"Hey, Annabeth, what's wrong with Percy?" Malcolm asked

"What do you mean?"

"We heard that he was acting weird or something, they said he was walking backwards out of his cabin, and he was shaking or something"

"Oh, it's a phobia"

"He has a phobia?" John asked

"Yeah"

"Since when?"

"Dunno, could be since he was a kid"

"What phobia does he have?" Malcolm asked

"Aichmophobia"

My siblings looked at each other and some of them burst out laughing, while others tried to contain their laughter.

"Guy's it's not funny"

"Yes it is" John said "he's a swordsman and he is scared of sharp objects"

"Stop it, you don't see him laughing at us because we are scared of spiders, after all mother turned Arachne into a monster, didn't she" I said

They stopped

"Besides, it's not all objects, just pocket knifes but not all pocket knife"

"What do you mean?" my sister, Jenna, asked

"When Thalia, Percy and I were in my apartment, she showed him a knife she had found a week ago and he turned really pale, he started shaking. Then when Nico showed him a pocket knife we found in his cabin he freaked out again, and slapped it from his hand, then Nico showed him a pocket knife a Hephaestus kid gave him, he didn't freak"

"So there's a story behind his phobia,"

I nodded "there has to be"

"Hey Annabeth" my 7 year old sister, Milly, tugged at my shirt

"Yeah"

"Do you mean shaking and pale, like he is now?"

I turned to see Percy staring at the floor, he tried to get up but tripped and fell on the floor

"Oh no, not again"

I got up and ran to check on him "Percy are you alright?"

"Another one"

"Another knife?" I asked

He nodded "I swear on the Styx, I swear it on my life, I got rid of those knifes four years ago, why am I seeing them again?"

I looked under the table, and sure enough, a pocket knife was there , I picked up and put it in my pocket, I help Percy stand up and took him to his cabin. I went to Thalia's table and asked her for her knife. I went to Nico's table and asked him for the knife he found in Percy's cabin.

I walked back tp my cabin and laid the knifes and cases in front of me.

Malcolm whistled "those are some fancy knife, they must have cost a fortune."

I nodded in agreement. The first knife, the one Thalia found, has a New York style to it. The second one, the one Nico found, has a Texas style to it, and the third one has a Californian style to it. I'm talking about the leather, not the blades.

"Are those the knifes that freaked him out?" John asked

I nodded "I don't know why, Will said that it might be something that traumatized him since he was a little kid"

"Like what?" Milly asked

"Like... child abuse" Malcolm suggested

"It's a possibility, but I hope it's something else."

After dinner and sing-along, my siblings and I returned to our cabin. We got ready for bed and then someone knocked on the door.

I opened it and let Will come in.

"So what do you need me for?"

"Percy found another knife" I said

"Another one?", how many in total now?"

"3"

"Do you think they have a connection to something?" he asked

I laid the knifes on my desk and said "Thalia and I think they are connected to his dreams"

"How many dreams has he had?"

"3"

"About what?"

"I don't know, but on all three, he was whimpering like he was in pain, and pleading for someone not hurt him"

"If we don't hurry and find out whats going, he is going to develope hypnophobia"

"What's hypnohobia?" Molly asked, what do you think we know everything from the second we are born?

"It's the fear of sleep" Elizabeth answered

I paced around for a little "I already asked him about a scar that he has on his arm, but he waved it off, he didn't answer me. That's the only scar I've noticed so far"

"We need to find two more that look like knife cuts, tomorrow go to the beach, make sure he is only wearing shorts so we can find knife scars"

"Well, when I sent him and Iris while he wa... uh... the thing is I didn't see any other scars on him"

"While he was what?" John asked

"Nothing"

John put his thinking face on

I immediately started talking but he said "you sent him and Iris while he was taking a shower"

"On my defense, I don't know at what time he takes showers, and I cut the connection off as soon as I realised that he was taking a shower" that was I lie, but that's a story for another time

"Suree"

"I'm serious, any who, back to the subject, I'll find a way to find more scars in him tomorrow, but now, we need to sleep"

Will nodded and left. I waited for my sibling to get in their beds and turned of the lights.

* * *

***Percy's dream* **

My mom was in work again, I was six. I was tuck in my room again. I was pacing my room thanks to my ADHD. I was diagnosed with it along with dyslexia yesterday. Then he called my name.

I was already starting to get nervous, I didn't want him to hurt me again. My tummy turned, I wanted to lock the door and stay in there, but I knew that if I did that, the results wouldn't be pretty when he managed to get in.

I walked slowly to the kitchen, where Gabe was playing a card game with his friends.

"Yes, Gabe"

"Guess what I got today"

The divorce with my mom, I tought, instead I said "I don't know"

He took something out of his pocket and held it up for me to look at it. My eyes widened and fear ran through my body. "A new knife" he said

My hands were sweaty "that's cool"

"Yeah, but guess what?"

I gulped "what?"

"I need a test dummy"

"Gabe, please no"

"Oh yes" he said "take your shirt off"

"No, please"

"Now, I will not ask again"

"Gabe, let the kid be, he is what 6?" I took this as a oportunity to run

"Hey kid, get back here" Gabe yelled

I ran into my room and locked the door, I looked around trying to find something that would help me. My moms phone. Last year, I heard that if something like this happens call 911, the problem was I didn't know the number... Oh wait 911" I ran to the phone but the door burst open, Gabe came in with keys in his hands.

"What did I tell you bout running away"

"I'm sorry, Gabe, please, I'll do anything else, just don't hurt me, please, don't cut me"

He grabbed me by my hair and made me walk to the living room. Four of his friends were there. Two got hold of my arms, while the other two got hold of my legs. One just stayed in the kitchen table.

"No please not again" I pleaded

"Turn him around" Gabe ordered and they did

I looked at the guy in the kitchen and said "please, help me, don't let him hurt me"

The guy just looked at me with pity and looked away.

"Please, do it on something else, please" and once again I was crying

I felt my shirt being pulled up on my back, "now, do you dare cry or scream" Gabe said. I felt something penetrate my back. I saw drops of blood on the floor, I let out whimpers. I felt the pain go away and I tought it was over, but I was wrong

"That's just for testing" Gabe said "and this one is for not doing what I told you in the first place"

My eyes widened "No, don't, don't do it again, please, you already did it once" I felt something penetrate my skin again, I let out whimpers again.

Gabe grabbed my hair and said "next time listen to me the first time I tell you to do something" and he trew me to the wall. My back hit the wall and I let out a shout of pain, big mistake.

"What did I just hear come out of your mouth?" he asked "I told you not to screamed

"I'm sorry, I'm-I'm" he kicked me again and I let out another whimper.

Gabe went to sit down with his friends "the boy will probably end in hell for being so stupid" he said.

I knew what that meant, clean your blood or else. I got up and took a shower, seeing as I couldn't just clean my back. I wet my shirt and cleaned my blood. I put it in a bag and put it under my bed so I can throw it away. I laid on my stomach and cried until I fell asleep.

***End of Percy's dream***

* * *

**R&R **

**Question of the chapter - What were Annabeth's first words to Percy? (I need it detailed.) (forget about the previous question, I didn't really expect for anyone to answer it.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/\/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

** \/ \/**

**\/**


	17. Phone call and a shirt

**Percabethlvrknowsall - You areeeeee. CORRECT! Here have four cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Kylie Smith 2 - You are correct (even if that wasn't what I meant) have a cookie (::) **

**Kylie Smith 2 - Correct, have two cookies (::) (::)**

**Kylie Smith 2 - Yeah, read the last few chapters of The Lost Hero, if you want me to explain, PM me.**

**Brackenfern - It's practically right have some cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**pjhoohpGLEE - Thank you, Technicly right (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**BookReaderIsReadingBooks - You'll see. That will also be explained in this chapter, or next. Right (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Erik The Viking- Right (::) (::) (::)**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - Right (::) (::) **

**Ballerina4 - Correcto (::)**

**Kat Omar - Exact answer I wanted, I wanted you to give me both answers, thank you. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Kylie Smith 2 - I wanted it detailed, but that works too (::) (::)**

**Kylie Smith 2 - No it started on the sixteen, sorry.**

**T****hanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, It took me so long to update, I've just had a lot of things to do and I'm a much more busy than usual. **

**Audience: Let this be the last time, ****now do the disclaimer**

**ME: Hello, Rick Riordan is my dad, I am his daughter that no one knows about, and he has given me the rights of all his books. **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and boos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the disclaimer right.**

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan's daughter and he has not given me the right to the books, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyone's schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**I hope you appreciate that I updated earlier then normal.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Percy's POV **

I'll confess. I did not sleep at all last night. I was afraid of sleeping. I noticed that every time I fell asleep I dreamed of the times Gabe hurt me. I didn't want anyone knowing about it. I didn't want anyone, specially campers, to see me so weak just because of a stupid knife. Even if leader ship was forced upon me I am the leader of the camp, I don't want everyone to think that I'm weak, after all, a leader has to be strong.

I also didn't want my mom to find out, if she does, she will start blaming herself. I don't want that, she did enough by putting up with Gabe just to keep my scent masked.

I didn't want Annabeth to know, just because she'll probably start freaking out about my life or something.

I heard a knock on my door. I looked at my clock, it read 8:30.

"I'm coming" I got up and walked to the door, I opened it and saw Annabeth standing there.

"Hello Percy" Annabeth stood in front of me with a clipboard in hand

"Hey Annabeth, what are you doing in here?"

"Where's my kiss?" I smiled and gave her a long and passionate kiss

"Do you want another one?"

"Maybe later"

"So what do you need?"

"Cabin inspection"

Here is the expectation - "Come in, it's nice and tighty. No one speck of dirt."

Back to reality - My eyes widened and my first reaction was to close the door.

"Percy, not cool, open up"

I opened "you might as well give me a 1"

"Percy you got here yesterday and it's already a mess?"

"I'm sorry"

She sighed "how are you feeling?"

"Better than the day that I was born"

"You sure, it looks like you haven't slept at all"

I shrugged and yawn "Maybe"

"Percy you didn't sleep?"

"I slept like an hour" I lied

She sighed "meet me at the beach in after lunch"

"Okay"

She ran a hand up my chest and stood on her the tip of her toes, she's 5'7 give her a break, she snaked her arm around my neck and onto my head, she made me lean down and said seductively, but in a playful, non seductive way, I hope that makes sense "just wear some shorts" she bit my ear to add effect.

I shivered and asked "what's with you today?"

"Travis dared me to tell you something in a seductive way, and I did, but seriously, wear some shorts, bye" and she ran off

I smiled, she didn't make me swear on the Styx. I walked around picking everything up. I picked up a pair of pants from the legs and something hit me on my foot. I picked it up. Oh shit, Lola is going to kill me. I forgot to give her phone to someone else. Oh well. I put everything on my bunk and changed cloths. I put Lola's phone in my back pocket and went to lunch.

I grabbed a plate and did the normal routine. I went to my table and sat down. After a few minutes, I felt a vibration on my butt, I knew what was coming, I stood up to try to make a run for it, but I was late "Metro PCS, Hello, hello, helloooo, wireless for all" everyone busted out laughing

"Okay, whose phone was that?" Chiron asked

Everyone pointed at me

"Percy?" he raised and eyebrow

I had to start pretending"I don't have a phone"

"The sound came from your table" Travis yelled

"Did not"

"Check your pockets" Conner yelled

I put my hand in my back pockets and took out the phone "oh crap, I'm dead"

"See, it is yours, you even admitted it, sorta" Annabeth yelled, she was mocking me

"No it belongs to my friend"

"Just so you know, pink looks good on you" one of the Aphrodite girls yelled and they started giggling

I rolled my eyes and put the phone back in my pocket

"Please leave the phones at home" Chiron said

I nodded and put the phone in my pocket again. Just as I was about to sit down the phone rang again.

_He wasn't what I wanted what I tough no_

I facepalmed, are you serious?

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

I looked at Chiron and Mr. D

_He never made me feel like I was special_

Mr. D was grinning

_He isn't really what I'm looking for_

"Please, come up here and answer" he said

_No,no,no, na na nana_

I walked up and it stopped ringing "sorry Mr.D it's stopped"

Then it rang again.

_I'm fucked up_

"Please answer that"

_If you're not drunk ladies and gentlemen_

Mr.D made a microphone appear "use the speaker"

_Get ready to get fucked up, let's do it, ha ha_

I took in a deep breath and answered it on speaker "Hey Kevin"

"What the fuck, Percy, you stole my fucking phone"

"Oh, Lola, sorry, I just had to leave, I'm sorry"

"Sorry, is that all you have to say you little-" she busted out laughing, "sorry guys I can't do it"

"Lola, you ruined it" I heard my friends whined

"It was all planned" AJ said

"What do you mean"

"We knew that you were going somewhere today, so Lola gave you her phone" he explained "then we were going to track the phone down but we coudln't"

"Yeah, sorry, camp is special"

"AJ, pass me the phone"

"No, you can wait Kevin"

"It's my phone, give it to me know"

"Fine"

"Guys-"

"Hey, yo, Percy, my buddy, remember that list your cousin is making me do?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I need to ask you something"

"What?"

"Are you a virgin?"

The camp burst into laughter

"What the heck dude, yes, I told you already, yes"

"Okay, okay, I need to tell you something?"

"What?"

"Remember that girl, Brittany?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I got you a girlfriend?"

"What? Dude, not cool, I already told you I have a girlfriend"

"I'll believe it when I see her"

Annabeth walked to me and took the phone from me "listen here, Bob"

"My name is Kevin"

"I'll believe it when I see your ID, now as I was saying, I am real, Percy does have a girlfriend and that happens to be me, if you don't want me to track down this call, stop trying to hook him up with someone else"

"Dude, you just got burned" AJ said

"By a girl" Jack added

"Percy's girl" AJ said

"I got this" he said "what are you? A cop? FBI?"

"The daughter of the most intelligent person on earth"

"Who? Einstein?"

"No, but I am related to him"

"Yeah right, and I'm George Washington"

"You could be, if you had a brain"

"BURNED!" my friends and the camp yelled

"Prove to me that you can track me down"

"I'm already on it" it was true, she was sitting indian style with her laptop on her lap, when or how it got there I don't know

"Well, I'll admit that you work fast"

"Found you, before I tell you where you are, jut let me tell you, I have a knife and I know how to use it, also my dad has a gun"

I gulped, I hoped that wasn't true

"Okay, just tell me"

"You are in Hollow Oaks apartment New York, New York"

"Fuck dude, your fucked, she proved your wrong"

"Shut up Larissa"

"Give me the phone"

"No," silence "ah, get off of me"

"Guys I'm hanging up"

"What no, wait" Larissa screamed

"Bye" I hanged up. I press the bridge on my nose, I felt a headache coming. Annabeth and I walked away hand in hand

"So, how many times has he tried to hook you?" Annabeth asked

"Way to many to count" I sighed "but don't worry, your mine and only mine, and I'm yours and only yours" that one came out as a yawn

Annabeth frowned "you should've slept more"

"I couldn't, I tried but I couldn't"

"Why?"

"Cause, I was up all night thinking, and when I closed my eyes, I tought of something else, I can't even remember what I was thinking about" I lied

"You can actually think?" she joked

"Yes, yes I can"

"Well, I'm moving the meet at the beach as soon as we finish eating"

"Don't we have our activities to do?"

"Chiron said we can skip them since we are only staying here for today"

"Fine with me see you later" I gave her a kiss and some of her sibling glared at me. I ignored them and walked to my table.

I finished my food and walked to the beach and waited for Annabeth.

"Sorry, I'm a few seconds late" she said

I shrugged my shoulders "as long as you- woah" Annabeth had the hem of her shirt tied up above her stomach, she was wearing a pair of shorts and a pair of sandals and she looked, hot, like sexy hot.

"Why aren't you wearing shorts?"

"Uh, cause I forgot to put some on?" it came out as a question

She rolled her eyes and sat besides me, "at least take your shirt off"

"No"

She sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, and she whispered in my ear "take your shirt off, or I'll do it for you"

"Try to" I challenged

She pressed her lips against mine, and I felt a hand under my shirt lifting my shirt up slowly, but right then I didn't care. When Annabeth broke the kiss, she pulled my shirt of harshly and I noticed what she did.

"I win"

"Give me my shirt"

"No"

I walked towards her "please give me my shirt"

"Come and get it," and she took off running

I ran after her "Annabeth get back here"

"No" I chased her all the way to her cabin. (Get it, chased, and her last name is Chase, no? well you are boring.)

I got her cornered. Sort of.

* * *

**R&R **

**Question of the chapte****r - What were Percy's first words to Annabeth? (I need it detailed.) **

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/\/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

** \/ \/**

**\/**


	18. GoodBad news

**Percabethlvrknowsall - CORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRECT HAVE SOME COOKIES (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**PJoHoOFan - I'm glad you like it so much, like I said, that's what I do most of the time. No, that was from Annabeth to Percy, and that was a line from the book, sorry. **

**Skye222 - When I read your review, I, myself, laughed, you made my day. (That's saying a lot since I've had a crappy day.) Will do**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 -Yep. (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Kay Omar - Correct, and yes, I agree. (::) (::) (::) (::). Well if money didn't matter, I would probably be at wal mart just taking jars or PB and GJ. (Grape Jelly) and some bread and Ice cream. If education didn't matter, this story would not exist and my dreams of being an author and teacher wouldn't exist either, instead my dream would be to sleep all day. Literally. If skill didn't matter. I would probably be eating at McDonald's because I couldn't cook. Hope I answered your questions. **

**alimela8 - Awe, thank you... wait, what do you mean it's not like the other stories? I had something else planned but then, that just came out of my mind and BAM! Gabe's there. I feel like a jerk because I'm the one writing the scenes. **

**Kat Omar - Oh, I don't mind, I actually like when people review twice or thrice. 1: I'm glad you like it so much. What rumbling does this not have? **

**2: Thanks, when I get a hundred, I'm going to make a special chapter. **

**3: I hope he is having a nice birthday with Annabeth, even though they are in literal hell (thanks Rick (-_-))**

**4: Awe, thank you. Have some cookies as well. (:::::) (:::) (:::) (::) (:::) (::) more chocolate **

**Guest- LOL. On it.**

**T****hanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, It took me so long to update, I've just had a lot of things to do and I'm a much more busy than usual. **

**Audience: Let this be the last time, ****now do the disclaimer**

**ME: Hello, Rick Riordan is my dad, I am his daughter that no one knows about, and he has given me the rights of all his books. **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and boos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the disclaimer right.**

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan's daughter and he has not given me the right to the books, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyone's schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**I hope you appreciate that I updated earlier then normal.**

**OMG, OMG, OMG, ONE MORE REVIEW (or more) AND YOU GET A SPECIAL CHAPTER.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After breakfast, I went to my cabin and changed into a pair of shorts and tied the hem of my shirt above my stomach with a hair band. I walked to the beach and Percy was there waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm a few seconds late" I said

Percy shrugged and turned to face me as he talked "as long as you- woah"

I resisted the urge laugh and asked "why aren't you wearing shorts?"

"Uh, cause I forgot to put some on?" that was a question, not a statement

I rolled my eyes and sat in the sand besides him "at least take your shirt off" I had to see if he had any abnormal scars

"No" he said

I moved to sit on his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered to him in his ear, "take your shirt off, or I'll do it for you"

"Try to" he challenged

I pressed my lips against his, gods I love to do that, and put my hand under his shirt. I slid my hand up his chest and the hem of his shirt was being lifted up by my wrist. When my hand reached the neck of the shirt, I grabbed it and separated from Percy (sadly) and pulled his shirt of harshly, I got up and scrambled to my feet and stood behind Percy.

"I win" I said

Percy stood up "give me the shirt" I tried to see if I could find any scars on his chest but he was moving to much

"No" I said

Percy walked towards me with his arm stretched out "please give me my shirt"

"Come and get it" I started running, I told my siblings and Will that I might appear there eventually, I had to have a back up plan incase this happened, right?

"Annabeth get back here" he yelled

"No" I looked back, he was a few feet away.

I ran into my cabin and fell, why, I don't know "are you alright?" Lexa asked as she helped me up

I nodded "alright guys, Percy is going to come in here shirtless, try to find any abnormal scars on his chest or back"

My sisters wrinkled their noses. I really had to ask my sibling why they don't like him aside from the fact that Poseidon is his father.

Percy appeared at the door, I walked to the back of the cabin.

Percy grinned "alright, Chase, give me my shirt"

"Oh, last name, I'm a damsel in distress because of you"

"Not kidding"

"What if I want to keep it?"

"You already kept one" my sibling looked at me weird but turned their attention back to Percy

"But I want another one"

He looked around the cabin "how much of the stuff in your desk is important?"

"99%" I answered

He was besides my desk

"Don't you dare" I warned

He was at besides the back of my desk "give me my shirt or I'll take something"

"Percy"

"Annabeth"

"I'll never give you your shirt" I hugged it

He shrugged "fine then" he crouched down a little to pick something up. I t was in a leather case. I hope that's not a knife.

"Don't touch my stuff." As soon as the leather case was fully in his hand, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back. His head made contact with the corner of the desk.

"Percy!" I walked to his side and picked his head and put it on my lap.

Will walked to me and lifted his head and checked it "good new is, he didn't hit his head hard enough, to start bleeding"

I let out a sigh of relieve

"Bad news, he might have developed Hypnophobia"

"But he said he slept for an hour"

"Yeah, but when he touched the other knifes, did he pass out?"

"No"

"Than he had Hypnophobia."

* * *

**R&R **

**Question of the chapte****r- What were Leo's first words to Jason? (I need it detailed.) **

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/\/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

** \/ \/**

**\/**


	19. The Gods and the video

**Kat Omar - Don't worry, so did I. Yeppies. Correcto, have some cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) and for being my 100th reviewer have a special cookie (::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::) In Irving TX it snows most winters. Hope you get to be succesful. YAY. Yes he still at camp for the weekend. Sunday, just so you know. I don't mind, your NOT annoying. That's a hard one, hmmm, I'm going to have to think about that one I guess...yhm...let's see... There was this one time when- no that was easy crazy... Oh, when I asked my teacher if she had nipples, I meant to say dimples but it came out as nipples. **

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - Yeppie, (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**hearttoread - Correctatamente have some cookies (::) (::) (::) also don't worry about it. **

**Jess -I'm glad you like it. Yeah, that chapter wont happen until the next story... Sorry. Same here, except I feel like a jerk and n one notices my notices my facial expression when I'm writing it. At first I thought this story was going to be a FAIL, but I'm glad it wasnt **

**Skye222 - I feel like that to, that's why I am doing this special chapter. JIJIJI. I am, don't worry. Thank you, but the truth is yu people deserve better chapters. Any who, on it. **

**T****hanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, It took me so long to update, I've just had a lot of things to do and I'm a much more busy than usual. **

**Audience: Let this be the last time, ****now do the disclaimer**

**ME: Hello, Rick Riordan is my dad, I am his daughter that no one knows about, and he has given me the rights of all his books. **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and boos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the disclaimer right.**

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan's daughter and he has not given me the right to the books, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyone's schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**I hope you appreciate that I updated earlier then normal.**

**Special Chapter keep reading, if you don't want the special chapter you might want to not read.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Athena's POV**

"Alright, Athena, Hephaestus, what have you gathered us here for?" Zeus asked

"Wait father, Poseidon, Persephone and Hades aren't here yet" I said

"Can you at least tell us the reason?"

Then there was a flash and Persephone and Hades appeared. Hades looked mad, while Persephone looked relieved.

"The reason you summoned me for better be important, I am a really busy god and I don't have time to waste" he grumbled

"It is, in a way"

"What? do you really-"

"It's about you" I interrupted him before he could start going on and on about how stuff are in the underworld

"Well, I really rather be up here, than down there, it's to depressing" Pershephone stated

Then there was an ocean scent and a bunch of swirly water. I rolled my eyes 'Poseidon and his dramatic entrances.'

"So what's this about?" he asked

"Hades, and your son"

"What about Percy"

I grinned "I don't really want to spoil much, but I think your son has become a you tube star"

"I think she lost it" Hermes said

"Idiot" I grumbled "no, I am just excited to see Hades' reaction"

"Didn't you say it was about my son"

"And Hades"

"What?"

"Get a brain" I told him, before he could response I turned to Hephaestus "please, if you may"

He nodded and pushed a button on his throne. A big flat screen TV appeared in front of us. Hephaestus pressed another button and keyboard appeared. He typed a command and the video appeared.

I grinned and watched it.

_"Is the camera recording?" _

_"Yeah" _

_"Well then, Hello there people of YouTube, I'm Lola singer"_

_"I'm AJ overshine" _

_"I'm Larissa Starr" _

_"I'm Jack Cox,-"_

A round snorts came from Ares, Poseidon, Apollo and Hermes, I glared at them

_ "-and just if you are wondering it's C-o-x not cocks"_

They snorted again, I rolled my eyes "idiots"

_"I'm Percy Jackson, and for those people who know me from camp, they made me do this, I did not agree" _

"Well, then he has nothing to do with this... Practically" Poseidon said

"Just watch"

_"I am Destiny Diamond" _

_Kevin turned the camera so it would face him "and I'm Kevin Birdie, no kidding" he turned the camera back to us _

"Is, no kidding, part of his name?" Apollo and Hermes asked

"No, for some people, like you two, Birdie sounds dirty"

_AJ spoke "hello there this is the first episode of 'Stupid shit teens do' so enjoy" he said _

I snorted, everything most teens do is stupid.

_"You've heard about the song called 'Single Lady's' by Beyoncé, right?" Larissa asked _

"I love that song" Aphrodite squealed

_"Well if you haven't check it out" Jack said _

"Can we?, please"

"No"

_"Now, for the people who are wondering what we are talking about, let's let our friend, Percy, explain it" _

I grinned

_"So you see in school we are learning about the Greek stories, and by the way, for any teacher who is watching this, we have known this since middle school, we already knows this, you are just giving us an easy grade, thanks" _

I rolled my eyes, I don't know what my daughter sees in him.

_"Percy shut up and continue with the original stuff"_

_He rolled his eyes and said "any who, just yesterday we were discussing about Hades, god of the dead and riches under the earth" he explained "and we discussed that he practically forced his wife, Persephone, daughter of Demeter, to stay with him. So we went to the part where she spends 7 months in the underworld and 5 in the world above" _

Demeter glared at Hades and he glare at her. Why can't they let it go

_"So we asked our self" Destiny put her chin between her thumb and index finger with a thoughtful look "if Hades actually existed, _

"Which I do" he said

_ what would he be doing while Persephone was gone" _

"Same as always, work, command the dead, all the stuff I usually do" he said

_"And the parody song 'Single Hades' happened" Lola said _

"Excuse me" he said

I barely manged not to laugh

_"Our friend, Percy Jackson, has written the lyrics and he will sing them along with Kevin and AJ, while Jack handles the camera" Larissa said _

"If that son of your makes me look like a full-"

"Actually Hades, you do that yourself" Poseidon said

_"So, our friends will go into the bathroom to get changed and then will come back" Jack said _

_"I will repeat myself, I lost a bet and this is the result, this is against my will" he shouted as he left the room. _

He came back and one by one his friends did the same.

_"Turn the music on" Kevin said _

_All the single Hades, all the single Hades _

Hades' expression was priceless

_All the single Hades, all the single Hades_

_All the single Hades, all the single Hades_

_All the single Hades_

_Now put your Helms up _

"Why that little-"

_Down in Hades, I just killed someone, Just doing my own little thing_

_Decided to sing and now you wanna skip'_

_Cause I really can't sing right _

"I'm not going to lie, I can't sing, but how did he know that?"

_I'm up on her, she up on me_

_Don't pay her any attention_

_Just dried my laundry, for three good years _

Most of the gods busted in to fits of laughter

_Ya can't say I'm not clean _

I couldn't help it, I busted laughing as well

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have come on your own free will _

"He's directing this to me" Persephone said

_If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will_

_Don't be mad once you see that she want it _

"Excuse me?" she glared at Hades

"Hey, this Perseus' doing, not mine"

_Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_If you liked it, then you should have come on your own free will_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will_

_Don't be mad once you see that she want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will_

_I got lips on my lips, a girl on my hips _

Persephone glared at Hades

_Got me tighter in my made-of-dead jeans _

"Do you really have jeans made out of the dead?" Hermes asked

"No"

_Acting up, drink in my cup_

_I can care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Don't pay her any attention_

_'Cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to want me_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have come on your own free will_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will_

_Don't be mad once you see that she want it_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_If you liked it, then you should have come on your own free will_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will_

_Don't be mad once you see that she want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_Don't treat me to the things of the underworld _

_I already own all that _

"It's true"

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

_Here's a girl that makes me, then takes me_

_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you want_

_If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost, I'll be gone _

"I can actually do that"

'We know Hades, we know" Poseidon said

_All the single Hades, all the single Hades_

_All the single Hades, all the single Hades_

_All the single Hades, all the single Hades_

_All the single Hades_

_Now put your Helms up_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have come on your own free will_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will_

_Don't be mad once you see that she want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will_

_Wuh uh oh uh_

_If you liked it, then you should have come on your own free will_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will_

_Don't be mad once you see that she want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda come on your own free will_

_Oh, oh, oh_

"You know, I decided that I need to have a talk with Perseus, so bye" he sounded annoyed and amused.

I grinned "so Poseidon, what ya think"

"Creative, now if you don't mind I need to save my son."

"Wait, both of you" before they could disappear they looked at me

"What?"

"We haven't seen the comments yet"

"Oh boy" Hades groaned and sat back down

"Hepheastus, please"

He nodded and typed another command

"Alright, first comment: Oh, My, God, he is so Sexy (the middle one) smoking hot" I snorted

"Well he is my son" Poseidon said

"So your saying you look 'sexy' and 'smoking'?"

"Yep"

I laughed "what ever lets yous sleep"

He rolled his eyes "just continue"

"Second: That's my man right there, the one with the green eyes"

"Wow" I am amused by the mortals

"No he is not" Aphrodite shireked "that's Annabeth's man so back off"

"Third: That's my future husband"

"Wow, again"

"The comments are only about him" Artemis pointed out

I nodded "someone replied to the third comment, it says: Fuck of bitch, who would want to go out with you"

"Wow, for the third time" I nodded my head "there is a reply to that one from a different person it says: who the hell are you, you don't even know him, but I do, he goes to my school and I'm his girlfriend, so fuck off, whore"

"Wait, I thought Annabeth was his girlfriend" Hermes said

"Sadly, she is, and if your no good spawn hurts her, Poseidon, I swear-"

"Calm down Athena, I'm sure that girl is just wishful"

"He better not hurt her"

"Well if the comments are over, I'm going to talk to Persues"

And he disappeared.

"And I'm going to make sure nothing happens to him, bye"

"And his disappeared as well.

Maybe I should keep watching this 'show' to see if he does this with someone else.

* * *

**Didn't really come out as I hoped it would.**

**R&R **

**Question of the chapte****r- What were Piper's first words to Jason? (I need it detailed.) **

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/\/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

** \/ \/**

**\/**


	20. Bromance

**OmegaBanda14 -Yep have some cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Kat Omar - SIIIII, (::) (::) (::)when I told my friends that in class, my teacher tought they had asmatha or something. Yes I had, I woudln't miss a book even if a hellhound killed me. I think ti's either Leo or Percy or Percy and Jason. Because of 'to Storm or fire the world must fall' when the doors of death are closed Gaea has officialy lost, at least that'd what I think, but I'm thinking Percy will close them because of his loyalty. Lol, probably.**

**Awesomly Awesome - That is right (::) (::), Which two? (I forgot)**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - Yessssss (::) **

**T****hanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, It took me so long to update, I've just had a lot of things to do and I'm a much more busy than usual. **

**Audience: Let this be the last time, ****now do the disclaimer**

**ME: Hello, Rick Riordan is my dad, I am his daughter that no one knows about, and he has given me the rights of all his books. **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and boos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the disclaimer right.**

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan's daughter and he has not given me the right to the books, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyone's schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on. **

**R&R**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

When I grabbed the item on the floor next to Annabeth's desk, I wasn't expecting to pass out. When I felt my eyelids closing, panic build inside of me, I was afraid of slipping back into the past. My fears were confirmed as soon as my eyes closed completely.

***Dream***

I was six, I had just returned from school a few weeks ago and like always my mom was at work. I was in my room playing with a card came, it was hard to read the cards but I tried. I looked at the clock, and sighed. I had 2 minutes left. I put the cards away. I waited for him to call my name. I could have just called the police, if Gabe had not taken my mom's phone.

"Kid!" I looked at the clock, right on time.

I stood up and walked to the living room "yes Gabe"

"Guess"

"Knife?"

"Guess what else"

"You need a test dummy"

He nodded "turn around"

"Gabe" I swallowed and started playing with my hands "what if you test it out on a piece of meat... like the one my mom cooks"

"That would be no fun"

"Come on Gabe, please, use it on something else"

"I said turn around" he growled

I sighed and turned around, his hand forced me to bowe my head. I closed my eyes tightly and whimpers left my lips as I felt the sharp object cut my skin. I felt warm thick liquid run down my neck.

"Good" he said "I expect less whining the next time"

I nodded and bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I put my hand on the back of my neck. I couldn't see the scar, but I could feel it. I went to my room and took my card game back out. Every single knife cut had a lesson to it, todays lesson...

Crying wont help.

***End of dream* **

My eyes opened slowly. I noticed that I was in the infirmary.

"Well, your finally awake"

I adjusted my eyes to be able to see the figure in front of me "John, right?"

He nodded "Annabeth and Will made me keep an eye on you, they will be back in a minute"

I nodded "what time is it?"

"10 PM"

"What?" I tried to get up, but a jolt of pain hit me on my head and my neck

"Dude, lay down, you can leave as soon as Will says"

"I thought you hated me or something"

"I respect you as the Hero, I hate you as my sister's boyfriend and Poseidon's son" he said "same for my siblings except Annabeth"

"Fair enough"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I asked"

"It's nothing important"

"You were whimpering, you bit your lip so tightly that it started bleeding, you were pleading for some one to do something on something else, and you didn't give any names"

I turned my glare to the bed sheets "it's personal. To personal"

"Your worrying Annabeth. She got one of the Hypnos kids to try to see what you were dreaming-"

"What did he see?!"

"Calm down, your acting like if someone knew you'd die or something"

"Sorry"

"Anyway, he couldn't see anything, he said that those dreams were blocked by a wall you made yourself. No one knows how you did it. It's to strong to be taken down by the Hecate cabin's magic. The only person who can take it down is you. Not even your father or my mother or Zeus. Just you"

I nodded "I'd like to keep it that way"

"Do you know how you did it?"

"What? The wall?"

"Yes"

"I'm not sure, but I think it may have been that I wanted to keep them secret from everyone"

"Why?" he asked "what's so wrong with telling people about it? They just want to help"

"I know, but if I told them, they would look at me different"

"In what way"

"My mom would blame herself for what happened. Annabeth would look at me with worry every single time. Cabin six would probably stop bothering me-"

"So you enjoy being bothered by us"

"No, I just want to gain your respect some other way"

He nodded "continue"

"The campers would look at me with pity, or think that I'm stronger mentally for not turning into a world-class jerk, for not turning into a delinquent, for not following the example that I was given and that I had to live through"

"Child abuse"

I felt my body tense and I quickly nodded my head "no" I lied

"Then?"

"I'm serious I don't want to talk about it" but he may have figured it out already, I really hoped not.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you need to talk to anyone...Loo...Loo... Look for me"

I smiled and nodded "thanks"

After a few minutes of an awkward silence Will and Annabeth walked in.

Annabeth sat on the edge of the bed and gave me a peck on the lips "how are you feeling?"

"Like I just had a bunch of my mom's pancakes"

"That's a lie" John said "his head hurts and he put a hand on the back of his neck like it hurt"

I glared at him

"Let me see, bowe your head a little Perce" Will said

"It's nothing, I could have just hit my neck on something"

"I just want to check"

I sighed and did as he asked

"Percy, what caused that scar on you're the back of your neck?"

"Must have been a monster"

"No, this looks like a knife cut"

I bit my lip

"Annabeth, let me see the knife that Percy found"

I saw Annabeth's shadow hand Will a knife. I closed my eyes expecting there to be pain, but I felt nothing.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah, just the pain in my head" I lied

"You can lift your head back up now"

I lifted it "can I go now, I have school tomorrow and I rather not get a warning from the school"

"Sure, but let Annabeth drive"

"Uh" she looked at me then at Will

"You don't know how to drive?"

"No, Percy promised to teach me, but he hasn't found the time yet because of something mother and I found out about friday"

"What?" John asked

"Can't say" Annabeth winked at me "but Thalia can drive"

Will nodded "as soon as you get home, sleep, or at least try to"

"What do you mean, try to" I whined "sleep is all I do"

"Yeah, well, Annabeth saw through your lie of saying that you slept for an hour. Thanks to your dreams you have developed Hypnophobia" Will said

I nodded and curled my lips inside my mouth. Annabeth looked at me as if expecting me to say something "what?" I asked

"Aren't you going to ask what that is"

"Well Hypnos is the god of sleep or dreams or both and phobia means fear so I think I know what that is"

"That's a first" John snorted

I smiled "I have a brain you know"

"Not noticable"

"What happen to the bromance?" I asked

"What bromance" Last time I checked, I don't like you, and it will stay like that" he glared at me

I grinned "sure thing" I said "bro..."

"Why you little..."

"Stop" Annabeth said

"How long did I sleep for?"

"Twelve hours" John said "do the math if you want to make sure"

"Twelve hours, huh, new record, I think"

Annabeth rolled her eyes "do you want to rest a little longer?"

"No, where's Thalia? We need to go"

"She's talking with Drew, more like fighting"

"Get her, if we leave any later, we'll get there at something in the morning"

"I'll go get her" Will said

Annabeth nodded "Thanks, were are your keys?"

"Somewhere in my backpack or the Stoll's could have gotten them, if they went into my cabin"

Annabeth nodded and got up "at least I know how to turn it on" and she left

John looked at me "if you want to earn my permanent respect, don't do that"

"Sir, yes, sir"

He rolled his eyes "what does Annabeth even see in you?"

"A goof ball, an idiot, give or take"

"You forgot brainless"

"Same thing as idiot"

"No, an idiot knows some stuff, a brainless person knows absolutely nothing"

"Well the brainless guy has become an idiot thanks to your sister"

"It's always thanks to my sister"

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve her"

"That's cause you don't"

"What happened to the bromance?"

"Just cause I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself, doesn't mean that I'll accept you so easily"

"Eh, It was wishful thinking"

He nodded "you bet it was"

Thalia poked her head in "hey cuz, how ya doing?"

"Great, hey where's Nico?"

"He had to go talk to a person... ghost"

"Cool, I guess"

"So I heard that in that tiny brain of yours you put a barrier like a dam" she snorted "so no one could see what you were dreaming"

"Yeah, so no one can see my dam dreams"

"and figure your dam problem"

"and bother me with dam questions"

"And, dam, we need Grover in this"

"Your dam right"

We busted laughing

"We also need Zoe" Thalia said with a sad smile "she made it funnier"

"Gods, I shouldn't have let her do that"

"Percy, it wasn't your fault don't start blaming yourself again"

I clenched the bed sheets "but I could have stopped her, but I didn't, same with Bianca, I could've gone in her place and I could've figured a way to save myself with the water vapor around me, but-"

She got hold of the neck of my shirt and we were nose to nose "listen here, Percy, it wasn't your fault, they made their own choices and you couldn't have changed their minds, so stop blaming yourself cause they don't blame you and even if they did it still wouldn't be your fault because again, they decided what they did,, you didn't, understood"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Good" she let go "now, do you need help or can you get up by yourself"

"I can get up by myself"

"So what were you two talking about with the 'dam' thing" John asked as I swung my legs off of the bed

"It's an inside joke"

"So, you're not going to explain?"

"Maybe some other time" I stood up and stumbled but Thalia catched me

"Liar"

"I thought I could get up"

She rolled her eyes "come on"

"Thanks"

"Percy" John said "I expect the truth from you sooner than later"

I nodded

Annabeth walked in "does your head still hurt?"

"A little, don't worry about it"

She sighed and looked at her brother "Thanks for looking after him, John"

"Don't expect me to do it to often"

She rolled her eyes "just when I thought that there was hope" she looked at me "put an arm around my shoulder"

I did "thanks"

"No problem"

We walked out side "what took you so long to get back?"

"Sorry, I was talking to Malcolm"

"Bout what?"

"Something"

"And you're not going to tell me"

"Nope, at least not any time soon"

"K then," I said "oh man"

"What"

"I should've gotten my stuff"

"Don't worry, I put everything that I thought was important back in your bag" Annabeth said

"Thanks, you are a life saver"

"Always am"

I kissed her cheek "what would I do without you"

"Dunno, die?"

"Probably" I said "I think I can walk now"

"Sure?"

"Yeah" Thalia and Annabeth let go off me. At first I my legs felt shaky, but Annabeth steadied me. "Thanks"

She nodded

"I'll go let Chiron know that were leaving" Thalia said and we nodded.

Annabeth and I walked to my car in silence. I opened the back door and got in. Annabeth followed

"What? Your not going to the front seat?" I asked

"If you want me to"

"No, just a thought"

She laughed lightly and pecked my lips "when are you thinking of telling me what you're dreaming about?"

I sighed and looked down, after a little I looked at her eyes, they were full of worry "I don't know. Maybe when I feel like I can't take it anymore"

She sighed and put her head on my chest and sighed "I just want to know what's happening to you, When I mentioned the scar on your arm, you had that dream"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine from now on, the worst dreams have passed" I wish

"You sure"

I nodded "yeah"

I saw Thalia jogging towards the car and got in "you didn't have to much fun, did you?" she asked playfully

"No, course not, just the neccecery"

"Ha, ha, ha" she looked at me blankly "put your seat belts on"

"Yes captain pine cone face"

"I would shock you, if I didn't feel nice today"

I smiled "I'm lucky"

"Just, shut up, relax and rest"

"Yes, mother"

"Don't push it"

Annabeth laughed "just drive"

Thalia grumbled and started driving.

"Drop me off at my apartment first" Annabeth said

"What do I look like, a taxi driver?"

"Yes"

She rolled her eyes.

After a while Thalia stopped and said "that will be 23 bucks please, Mrs. Chase probably future Mrs. Jackson"

"Annabeth rolled her eyes "ha, ha, ha" she gave me a peck on the lips "bye, guys"

"Bye" we said. She got her stuff and got out.

"Alright, one down, one to go" Thalia said

"Yeah, I'll give you a free sandwich if you drive me home"

"I was going to do it any way, but okay."

I rolled my eyes and she drove.

When she parked I asked "hey, where are you staying?"

"With Lady Artemis, of course, she is recently hunting a monster in New York"

"Oh" I said "how are you going to get there?"

"Special hunter ability"

"Tell me about it at school"

She nodded and handed me my keys "bye"

"Bye" I looked away to get out and when I looked at the driver's seat, she was gone.

I walked to my apartment and got my keys, I opened the door and walked to my room. I failed on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

**Last chapter was set in a tuesday.**

**Also, you know Siri, right, from Apple. Well, I got my sister's device and recited the prophecy of seven like 20 times. I wrote down the top 3 funniest results. I will put the next result on the next chapter. **

**First Result: **

**Seven left you, answer the call. **

**Strom fire the world on and post.**

**R&R **

**Question of the chapte****r- What were Jason's first words to Leo? (I need it detailed.) **

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/\/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

** \/ \/**

**\/**


	21. Planning

**OmegaBanda14 -Yep have some cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Kat Omar - SIIIII, (::) (::) (::)when I told my friends that in class, my teacher tought they had asmatha or something. Yes I had, I woudln't miss a book even if a hellhound killed me. I think ti's either Leo or Percy or Percy and Jason. Because of 'to Storm or fire the world must fall' when the doors of death are closed Gaea has officially lost, at least that'd what I think, but I'm thinking Percy will close them because of his loyalty. Lol, probably.**

**Awesomly Awesome - That is right (::) (::), Which two? (I forgot)**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - Yessssss (::)**

**Erik The Viking - Thanks**

**Erik The Viking - No, sorry**

**Death is my daddy - Nope, sorry**

**hearttoread - Nope, sorry, and thanks**

**smegol26 - It's not about sharing what happened, well maybe a little, but it's also about remembering. It'll be explain, just hold on a little. **

**Kat Omar - Nope, sorry. LOL. I don't really remember, but I think it was Frank, the cow-dog or something like that, and no, I didn't, cause I hated reading back then.**

**COOKIES : THANK YOU, IT MADE MY DAY**

**Skye222: LOL, I'm glad I made you smile.**

**Misslefty: Hi to you too, I will don't worry. Are you left-handed?**

**PJoHoOFan: Thank, I'll write as many chapters as I can. **

**Kat Omar - Yep. Have a cookie (::). I'll update as much as I can before school starts. No, I used to, my pet was a chewinie her name was Chloë. If I were to have another pet it would be a lizard, or a tea-cup puppy (you know the really small dogs.)**

**T****hanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Me: I'm so sorry, It took me so long to update, I've just had a lot of things to do and I'm a much more busy than usual. **

**Audience: Let this be the last time, ****now do the disclaimer**

**ME: Hello, Rick Riordan is my dad, I am his daughter that no one knows about, and he has given me the rights of all his books. **

**AUDIENCE: Liar *throws tomatoes and boos at her* **

**Me *Dodges a tomato then another one hits her on the face* fine, I'm a liar **

**Audience: do the disclaimer right.**

**Me: I am not Rick Riordan's daughter and he has not given me the right to the books, so I owe nothing except the Single Hades' song and Percy's mortal friends besides Rachel. Also, everyone's schedule is the same except for 3rd, 7th, and 8th period. Now shall we go on.**

**Sorry for not updating in 3 or 5 days, but I got a little frustrated and stopped. Since school is coming on the 8/26 I am going to try to update as many chapters as possible, I am entering High School, so I'll have less time for my stories, I am sorry, but I will not let my stories die.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

Bob... I can stand people calling me Kevy-pie (don't ask, just... don't.) but calling me Bob, are you kidding me. . .Bob. You know why? Because it makes me sound FAT! I am not fat, in fact, I have biceps, a six-pack... And I'm HOT! According to all my ex's, I totally agree with them. SEXY.

Why every girl is drooling over Percy? I have no idea, I mean, come on, I am way hotter, right?

Any who, I got up, ate breakfast, went to school, ate breakfast again and blah, blah, blah. I walked to my locker and waited for everyone there.

First up, Larissa and Lola.

Second, Jack.

Third, AJ and Destiny.

Now, I'll admit it. I find Destiny cute. She's smart, she's shy, and she's sexy. I do have a crush on her, but I never told her. I'm not shy about telling her, I just wait till the right moment. If someone else takes her, oh well, there are a lot of other babes.

Fourth, Percy and Thalia.

Percy looked different, as in not so energetic, Thalia kept giving him worried glances and I got a feeling Percy was ignoring them all.

Percy walked up to Lola and gave her, her phone "please don't do that again, it was embarrassing, and Thalia will not let me live it down"

"Sorry, but it wasn't my idea it was AJ"

"Sorry, bro, I was bored"

"Just don't do it again"

"No promises" he said

Percy rolled his eyes and walked up to me "so Bob-"

I groaned

"Do you still think that my girlfriend doesn't exist"

"Oh, yeah, I specially do not believe it now" I said "she is a way to smart-ass"

"Trust me, even I don't believe it and I'm Annabeth's best friend"

Percy rolled his eyes "so, today I have a free day as well, what should we do after school?" Percy asked as he opened his locker.

Percy's smile faded off his face. Percy sighed as if he saw something unpleasant.

I poked my head to the side so I could see what he was looking at "bro, how did you sneak that in school, you know weapons aren't allowed in here"

Percy sighed "I didn't, in fact, I wished I would never have to had seen it again"

"Is it another knife?" Thalia asked

He nodded

"Since you didn't want to see it again, can I keep it?" I asked

"No" Thalia said "you can't"

"Why not"

"It's personal, and Percy has to do something with it"

"You know something I don't, right?" Percy asked

She nodded "and Annie and I wont tell you, unless you tell us what you are dreaming about"

"Well, then, I'll just wont ask"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Cause it's in my nature"

She rolled her eyes

"Any who" Percy continued "what should we do today?"

"Another video" Jack suggested

The bell rang. We all grabbed our books from out lockers and we started walking to our class.

"I think that's good idea" Larissa agreed

"Yeah, we didn't say when the next one would be" AJ said

"Okay, then what should we do the video about?" I asked

We walked into our classroom and moved chairs so we could sit down together.

"How about a sports week?" Percy suggested

We all looked at each other (minus Percy and Thalia) and chorused "we're listening"

"It's one video for everyday, from Monday-Friday, and each day it's a different sport, such as on today we could do skateboarding, Tuesday we do basketball, Wednesday we do swimming, Thursday we do soccer and Friday we do tennis or something. Do you get what I'm trying to say here"

"Yeah" we said

"It's a great idea and I would confirm it, if I knew what you were talking about" Thalia said

"You see, last Tuesd-"

"Alright class, go to your seats"

"I'll tell you later" Destiny finished

Thalia nodded and we all moved back to our seats.

I hate Algebra, who cares about it. I'm not going to use it in the future anyway.

Why can't school just be lunch, lunch, lunch.

* * *

**R&R**

**You know Siri, right, from Apple. Well, I got my sister's device and recited the prophecy of seven like 20 times. I wrote down the top 3 funniest results. I will put the next result on the next chapter.**

**Second Result: **

**7/2 month to answer the call **

**To storm, fire, the world must fall**

**A note to keep with a final breath**

**And falls of firearms to the doors of that.**

**IDK why, But I find that funny**

**R&R **

**Question of the chapte****r-Ponies or ****Pegasus? (I just put random questions up, also, everyone wins)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ **

**\/ \/ \/ \/****\/ \/ \/ \/**

** \/ \/ ****\/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	22. Teaching

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - Epic (::)**

**Skye222 - They will, but in other chapters, I'll try to make them as much as possible but writing parodies is difficult. Yeah, you're welcome, I felt the same way.**

**Percabethlvrknowsall - Awesome. LOL, WOW. Cool. (::)**

**Benji99 - That's awesome. How come you never noticed? I mean. Poseidon is Zeus' brother, Percy is Poseidon's son, Thalia is Zeus' daughter, Zeus is Percy's uncle, Poseidon is Thalia's uncle. thus, making Percy and Thalia cousins. Hope that wasn't to confusing. He will... Eventually. o_0. Yes he is. Cool. (::)  
**

**Erik The Viking - OH MY GOSH, WE THINK ALIKE (::)**

**Misslefty - We can be buddies now, unless... Are you Roman or Greek?**

**Kat Omar - Lol, okay, I'll let your answer pass. (::) School started for me on the 8/26/13. I agree. No, I don't mind. Wow I have 3 sis and 1 bro. Supernatural, Sherlock, Winx Club, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, Arrow, Loony Tunes and I thinks that's it, I'll keep you updated. I hope all of those count as fandoms. Also, I'm more active in the PJO HOO fandom. Thanks, but I am a writer, it's my duty. *snorts***

**hearttoread - Well she practically lost since her strategy was destroyed. Thanks.**

**aslongaswe'retogetherPA - Nice (::) **

**Blackcurse11 - Well I hope it'll stay like that. :) Hopefully, you'll love it**

**Death is my daddy - Cool, here's a cookie for you to (::)**

**WiseGirl2222 - Well, you we suppose to only choose one, but okay, I'll let it slide this time. (::) **

**Kat Omar - School is great. I love my Theater teacher, his name is Mr. Keith, he is awesome and super funny, I think he could be a son of Apollo or Hermes. I really like my Algebra teacher,Mr. Melton, he could fit it in with the Athena cabin, he is 24 but he looks like he is 16 or 17. I kinda like my English teacher, I expected a little more excitement from her, her name is Ms. Brunett. I like my World Geo teacher, she is really nice. You could say I like my Physic and Chemistry teacher, her name is Mrs. Cummings *snorts* I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't have laughed or snorted or made a sassy comment or something, either way, she is pretty cool and a fun teacher. I asked for French but they didn't give it to me *tear* oh well. I finish my home work at school, most of the times. No, no I don't, cause I'm not in Pre AP. Thanks, I hope you will be really patient with me, I just don't have much to to write anymore. Welcome, thank you for reading and being a loyal reviewer (::)  
**

**T****hanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Any who****, now that school has started. (8/26/13.) I will not be updating as often and sometimes will look like I have given up on my stories, but keep in mind that I will continue them until my last breath. **

**Also For allen r. I will try to put as much Percabeth fluff in the story as possible and still keep up the same plot. I'm sorry if it doesn't have as much as you wish, but when I put a lot in the story it looked like I changed the whole plot, and I practically did. **

**Anywho, please in enjoy this chapter and keep in mind that I AM NOT Rick Riordan so I, sadly, don't own this. If I did, this story wouldn't troll you so much.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Lola's POV (this is 5TH)**

World Geography is BORING! I didn't even sign up for this class, I signed up for Journalism, and they didn't give it to me. UGH. That get's on my nerves. It's not that I don't like learning about other places, I love that, the actual problem is the teacher. He makes everything boring, He talks with absolutely no excitement. He's emotionless, I wonder if He even likes his job.

I do not know how Destiny and Jack find this class fun and entertaining. Mr. Williams is in the front like 'Mexico is one of the most dangerous places on earth.' I would be excited to learn about this if he actually talked with excitement. **  
**

I've listened to this for ten minutes, I can't take it anymore. I raised my hand and Mr. Williams looked at me, "what do you need, Lola?"

"I was just wondering if you could maybe sound more exciting about teaching this stuff, cause seriously, I'm fighting to not fall asleep"

He glared at me "Why don't you come teach?"

"Sure, just give me the books with the facts and I'll take your job any day"

His glare hardened, I heard Percy stifle his laughter "get up"

"Okay" I got up, he grabbed my arm and made me walk to the front behind his desk.

"Use this book to teach" he gave me the marker

I shrugged "okay" I opened the book to the Mexico facts and was about to talk, but I turned to look at Mr. Williams

"What?"

"Please go take your seat" I pointed to the empty seat in the fifth row

"Excuse me"

"You heard me, now I'm the teacher and you are just a student, so go sit"

He grumbled and walked to the table "I'm listening"

Most of the class snorted "alright my peeps, I am your substitute for the class period, My name is Ms. Singer, but my friends can call me Lola, any who today we are going to learn about Mexico"

My friends clapped

"Alright, someone raise their hand and tell me a fact"

Jack and Destiny raised their hands "Destiny"

"Mexico has had over 900 murders this years"

I looked at the book, the answer wasn't on there, I walked to Mr. William's computer and googled it I looked up at Destiny and said "Corrrrrrrect!"

She hi-fived Jack

"Alright, any body know what the Mexican flag symbolizes?"

Jose, a Mexican kid, raised his hand and a couple other people raised there hands as well "Jose"

"Each color in the Mexican flag represents something different, the Green represents hope, joy and love, white represents peace and honesty and red represents hardiness and bravery"

"Very good, that's..." I walked back to the book and looked at it "Correcto my amigo"

He grinned

"What does the eagle and the snake mean?"

"The eagle is Mexico's coat of arms"

I looked at the book "that's right, I'll bring you a cupcake or cookie tomorrow, same for you Destiny, and anyone who answers questions correctly"

Heads that were laid on the tables were immediately looking at me and paying attention, and people who looked bored were now interested.

I grinned "Okay, who can tell when was Mexico's independence"

4 people raised their hands one of them being Jack "Jack"

"September 16"

"Wait, hold on, I thought that was the fifth of May" Mary said

I looked at the book and said "no, Mexico's independence was won on the September 16"

"Then what happened on the fifth of May" someone else asked

I looked at the book and grinned "who can answer that?"

Milly raised her hand "The fifth of May is the victory of the Mexican militia over the French army at the battle of Puebla in 1862"

"Milly, I am so sorry to say this, but you will not get a cupcake or a cookie" I pretended like I was crying "Just kidding, you are exactly right, give her a round of applause"

Everyone clapped "alright-" my voice was cut off by a phone ringing

"Hello" Mr. Williams answered

I walked up to him and stretched out my arm "is it important?"

"A little"

"Well then, it's not of major importance, hang up and give me the phone"

He raised and eyebrow at me

"We switch roles, you are a student and I am the teacher, so give me phone, you can get it at the end of class"

He grumbled, hang up and gave it to me. I was enjoying this to much.

"Alright, someone give me another fun fact of Mexico"

Everyone, minus Percy and Kevin and Mr. Williams, raised their hands.

"Joe"

"Mexico official name is United Mexican states"

I looked at the book "thatssssssssss Right!" I declared "alright, another fact"

Hands were up again.

"Mary"

"Mexico is located in the ring of fire where volcanoes are most active"

I looked at the book "that's right, okay, I need another fa-" the bell rang

"Well that was fun, class is release"

"NOOOOOO!" everyone whined

"I thought you hated this class"

"We did, but that was before you started teaching" Luther whined

"I'll continue if Mr. Williams lets me tomorrow, bye" I grabbed my stuff and walked out.

I walked to my locker with my friends following me.

"I have a feeling your going to get in trouble for teaching" Percy said

As if on cue the speaker came on "Lola Singer to the office please"

"I think you are right, bye."

I regret nothing, even if I get in trouble.

* * *

**R&R**

**You know Siri, right, from Apple. Well, I got my sister's device and recited the prophecy of seven like 20 times. I wrote down the top 3 funniest results. I will put the next result on the next chapter.**

**I lost the siri results sorry, I'll put the last one up when I find it.**

**R&R **

**Question of the chapte****r-Greek or Roman****? (I just put random questions up, also, everyone wins)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ **

**\/ \/ \/ \/****\/ \/ \/ \/**

** \/ \/ ****\/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	23. Home problem

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - Epic (::) Same here. Daughter of Demeter, here to help.**

**Percabethlvrknowsall - Okay den, I never tasted Greek food, but I want to. The only Greek thing I've tasted is Greek Lemon yogurt and it taste Horrible. (::)**

**Benji99 - Yeah, I got really bored when I wrote that, besides I always wanted to do something like that, I wouldn't care if I got detention, as long as the teacher's face is priceless, I'd do it. **

**Kat Omar - Gasp, Until Rick has made peace between the two camps, we shall be enemies. I'm sorry, but that is how it should be. I hope we can have peace. I'm super lazy as well, only when it comes to chores and waking up, lol. Don't worry about it, stop apologizing, jeez. Still, you are pretty much a loyal reviewer Awe, thanks. Awe, thanks again, I consider myself a bad-ish writer since I don't even know what a pronoun is. Well, that's a heck of a special cookie. Anywho, even though we are enemies, I have to give you your cookie for reviewing an answer. (::)**

**Virgodragon16 - That's cool, mine is on the Aug 7. **

**hearttoread - Have a cookie (::) yippie. Thanks. **

**PJoHoOFan - K den... I need you to continue your stories or else, I will find you, I will torture you and make you continue your stories, understood? Your stories DO NOT suck, you just need to fix the reading the mark of Athena one, I can help you if you want. Anywho, you better continue. **

**Blackcurse11 - So I made you happy? Awesome. Thanks, I always wanted to do that to a teacher, but never had, *sigh.* We Shall be buddies, can we? (::)**

**aslongaswe'retogetherPA - Awesome. (::) I agree**

**moogie - Awe, thanks. I try to be original, I am going to add a Percy stalker, but she is going to be dif. You may have too, cause I have we agree. (::)**

**Death is my daddy - We all need too.**

**YourNotGonnaChangeMe - I agree. (::) My mom thinks the same, she tried to take the books from me. FAIL. Thanks, I'll see what I can do. **

**Laureleaf3 - Thanks, sorry we Shall be enemies until the rivalry is solved. (::)**

**Sunny Bunny - I AGREE (::) **

**Guest- I agree. (::)**

**T****hanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**I will not be updating often anymore since i have school and homework.**

**I owe NADA**

**R&R**

* * *

**Jack's POV (After school)**

I walked to the subway (no, not the restaurant) and rode home. (Or the closest station to home.) From the station I walked home, I was about to knock on the door, then I remembered I had keys.

I open the door, walked in and said, "dad I'm home!"

"Kitchen!"

I walked to the kitchen and saw that my dad was trying to cook. TRYING.

"How's cooking working for you."

He gave me a half-laugh, half-sighed. "Sarah tried teaching us to cook, but only you learned."

I smiled. Sarah was my step-mom. My dad had married her when I was five then four years later she died to trying to protect me from some sort of attack.

"What can I say, I'm special."

"You sure are, do you mind helping me."

I nodded my head and put my backpack on a chair. "Alright, the way Sarah taught me to cook... What are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti, also Sarah taught you to cook, but she didn't teach you that backpacks don't have butts." **(My mom 99.1% of the time.) **

I smiled and rolled my eyes mockingly. I got my backpack and dropped it in my room.

My dad is not a neat freak, he is just organised. He hates it when some thing is out of place.

"Alright, for Spaghetti we are going to need noodles, tomatoes, yellow cheese-"

"Uhh, do you want to go to the store?"

"No, you?"

"No, how bout I order pizza?"

"Sure fine by me."

"Alright, what type do you want?"

"Pepperoni with Jalapeno, but dad, I'm going to go skate boarding with my friends."

"It's for dinner, not now."

"Oh, okay."

He ruffled my hair. "Why did you have to dye it?"

"It's spray hair dye, it comes off with a shower."

"Still, also the same with the contacts."

"Dad, just let it go, I'm not going to stop, it has become a habit."

"Eh, worth the try."

I rolled my eyes.

I pursed my lips. I sat down on one of the chairs and ran a hand through my hair. I looked at the table, debating whether to ask him about my mom or just stay quiet.

I sighed. "Dad."

"Yeah?"

"I know I've ask you this a lot of times, and that you don't really change your answer much, but I really want to know more about my mom."

"Oh boy."

"Dad, come on, you can't keep it a secret from me always. Some day you will need to tell me everything, why not now?"

"Jack, I already told you everything I could."

"Only a description, not much."

"That should be enough don't you think?"

"No! There are many people with those same looks in New York."

"I'm sorry then."

"Dad, why is it that every time I ask you about her you wont tell me anything but the way she looks?"

"Because that's all I can say for now."

"I want a name, dad, I want to know if she's alive, if she's alright, if she even knows anything about me."

"I can't tell you her name yet-"

"Why"

"Because I promised her I would tell you on the right day."

"Is she alive? and safe?"

"Yes."

"Does she know anything about me?"

"I'm not sure."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't she stay with you after I was born?"

"Jack, please stop it, I can't tell you everything at once."

I looked him incredulously. "The last two are lies. You blinked faster, and you looked to the left nervously, thinking of some better excuse to give me-"

"Jack..."

"Dad, I'm fucking sixteen, till when are you going to keep all this from me, I want to know about my mom. I want to know the reason why I have never seen her, dad, just tell me what I want to know and I'll leave you alone, I'll stop bothering you with all those questions."

"I wish I could Jack, but I can't, I'm sorry."

I shook my head in disappointment. I turned around and stormed off to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I walked over to my night stand and took out the sharp little blade.

I set it on top of my nightstand and sat on my bed, I took of my glove (which by the way is 6 inches long) and look at my arm.

_LIES,LIES,LIES,LIES,LIES_

For each time he lied to me, I made the start of a letter. I brought the blade to my arm and ran it across a little, making the cut of a , appear. I did once more, this time forming a | the beginning of an L.

I cleaned the blade and put it up. I looked at my arm. If my dad didn't stop lying I'm going to have to learn how to wright with my left hand.

Why do I have such bad luck? My dad wont tell me about my real mom and Sarah, my only motherly figure, died protecting me from a weird attack. And to make matters worse...

Sarah was expecting.

I feel like her death was my fault. I sighed and put my head in my hands letting out a sigh of frustration.

I heard a knock on the door. "Jack."

I quickly put my glove back on and got my skate board from my closet, I walked to the door and opened it.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry alright, if I could tell you I would."

"Yeah, you already told me that." I walked to the door and opened it. "If you need me, I'll be at Percy's apartment or at the skate park."

I walked out, not letting him respond.

* * *

**R&R**

**New poll, please check.**

**R&R **

**Question of the chapte****r-Percy Jackson or Jason Grace****? (I just put random questions up, also, everyone wins)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ ****\/ \/ \/ \/ **

**\/ \/ \/ \/****\/ \/ \/ \/**

** \/ \/ ****\/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	24. Kisses, Temples and COOKIES!

**Laureleaf3 - He may be. I agree as well. (::)**

**OmegaBanda14 - I agree as well. (::)**

**Skye222 - Maybe. Lol, I bet no one did. I agree. (::) Why do you hate him. I will, when I have extra time left, I will keep on writing. **

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - Okay, I agree. (::)**

**PJoHoOFan - I rally want you to update the one where they are in school and reading, please continue that one ASAP, don't worry, I wont, for now. I'll update when I can. **

**Blackcurse11 - Agreed. (::) I'm glad you did. YAY!**

**hearttoread - Yes mother/father. I agree. (::) I'm sorry when you put the baby at the end I couldn't help my self so... Never mind.**

**Percabethlvrknowsall -Uhm, random one. (::)**

**aslongaswe'retogetherPA - Agreed. (::) Dunno, maybe he is, maybe he is not. It's 50/50 chance.**

**Erik The Viking - You get two cookies, because you were the only positive one with poor little Jason. (::)**

**SunnyBunnyGuest - Awe thank you. I agree. DANG. Well that was long, uhm. Jason is okay. I don't hate him, but I don't super love him, he is in my top 10 fav demigods. Also, good reasons. You should make it a story called 'Reason's Percy Jackson is better than Jason Grace.' Or something. Thanks for the awesome review. **

**bookworm - (::) I agree.**

**SunnyBunnyGuest - I thought you made up an account. **

**Kat Omar - Agreed (::) Also to cookies for you since you said something positive about Jason. (::). Me too, instead I read it when I was 12. I agree. Thank you for being nice to Jason. I'm sorry. I am so happy I'm one of your favs. Thank you. **

**Stads02 - Wow, I know how it feels, but here is a new one. YAY! I will whenever I can. Thank you. If only it was real. *Sighs***

**Guest - Agreed. (::) **

**misslefty - I am Greek as well. Yep. I do everything with my left hand. **

**Wisegirl869 - Lol, Me too. **

**Wisegirl869 - We Shall see...**

**Wisegirl869 - LOL. We Shall See. **

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**I will not be updating often anymore since I have school and homework.**

**NO ME PERTENECE NADA. disfruten la historia **

**R&R**

* * *

**Percy's POV (After school)**

I left school early and went home.

"Mom, I'm home."

No answer.

I walked in and closed the door.

"Mom?"

No reply.

"Mom!"

No reply.

I walked into the hallway and heard the shower running.

I knocked on the door. "Mom, you in there?"

"Yes, Percy."

"Oh, okay." And I walked to my room.

I threw my backpack on the floor and crashed on the bed. I looked around my room.

I should really clean it before my mom makes me... Nah!

I sighed and thought about my dreams.

Why was I remembering everything that happened to me with Gabe? It seems like the worst dreams have past, if only. I don't want to remember what happened after last night's dream.

I couldn't handle it, I would have mental breakdown or something. If I have to keep making people think that I'm fine, I'll need to work on my acting skills, especially for the last one. I shivered at the thought.

I sighed and looked at my clock. I had to pick Annabeth up in ten minutes.

I had to distract my mind for a little. I don't want to think about that dream even if it wasn't as bad as the lasts. I got my backpack and unzipped it. I took out my algebra homework and worked on it as much as I could. After six minutes I gave up and went to the kitchen

I looked at the plate with cookies in the middle of the table. I grabbed a Ziploc baggy and put some cookies in it. I zipped the bag close and put it in the tube pocket of my jacket. I got a glass of water and drank it.

"Percy." My mom stood in front of me with her arms crossed and her hair dripping wet.

"What did I do this time."

"Nothing."

"Then why do you have your arms crossed like you usually do when I'm in trouble?"

"Well, it's become such an overused position, I got used to it."

"Well then... So, what cha need?" I asked

"I need to know what's going on with you, you look more tired, you don't sleep as much and Thalia told me that you passed out yesterday and hit your head on the edge of a table. Weren't you suppose to be all invincible and stuff."

"Can't Thalia keep her mouth shut?" I murmured. I looked back at my mom. "Don't worry about it mom, alright? I was just really tired and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer so I passed out. It's nothing to major."

"Well then rest, you look pale and tired. You are starting to worry me, again."

I walked to her and engulfed her in a hug. "Don't worry mom, I've just had a lot in my mind and Apollo doesn't keep the sun up long enough for me to be able to clear it all."

"Just try to rest more alright. Normally you sleep all day, Thalia told me you didn't even sleep an hour at camp before you passed out."

I looked at my mom in the eye. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. Now, do you want me to take care of this." I got a piece of her soaking wet hair and put it on my upper lip making it look like a mustache.

She smiled and stifled a laugh. "Sure."

I got all of her hair in my hands and willed it to dry. "There you go, your hair is as dry as hair should be."

"Thank you." She said and pecked my cheek.

"Welcome. Uhm, mom, I'm going to the skate park today, okay."

"Alright, also Percy, I saw that video you did with your friends, and even if I think it's funny, I don't think Hades will appreciate it, if he finds it and see's it."

"IF, if he finds it."

My mom nodded her head in a no gesture. "Why do you enjoy getting on the god's nerves knowing that they could kill you."

"1.) Could kill me, but they wont, well maybe Athena would, she's the only one I respect a long with Hestia. 2.) I'm blaming my being rebellious on my parents."

"Excuse me. I'm not rebellious, I get Poseidon, but me?"

"Taking it back to Gabe. Who was the one who didn't call herself Mrs. Ugliano?"

"Me, but-"

"Who was the one who proved him wrong about blue food even though he told you not to try it?"

"Okay, I see where you are getting at, but-"

"Who went into my room when I told her not to?"

"Hey, I'm your mom, I can go in your room when I want."

"Yeah, but not while I'm changing and am completely nude."

"Percy, I changed your diaper when you were little."

"Exactly, when I was little, when I was a baby and I couldn't clean my poop."

"I still don't see what's wrong with that."

I sighed and looked at the clock. "Never mind, I need to go pick Annabeth up. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, alright?"

My mom nodded. "Be careful."

"Will do." And I walked out.

I got in my car and drove to Annabeth's school. I parked in front of it and waited for Annabeth to spot my car. After a little I saw her walking towards me. She opened the car door and got in.

"Hey wise girl."

"Hi seaweed brain."

I leaned in for a kiss and she obliged. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until she separated and put her seat belt on.

"How was school" I asked and I started driving.

She smiled and said, "it was great. I had to correct the teacher about the distance from the sun to the earth and she glared at me like she wanted to kill me, but she is a mortal, I swear."

"On your defense, that's what my wise girl does."

She laughed. "So how are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday, don't worry."

"When you tell me not to worry is when I worry the most."

"Well in that case worry."

She laughed. "Hey, Perce, do you think you could take me to my apartment and then drop me off at Olympus."

"I don't know wise girl. Do you think they'll let a car in the elevator?"

She shoved my shoulder lightly. "Seaweed brain, you know what I mean." She smiled.

"I know, sure. You know I really wish we could spend more time together."

"Me too, but I have a lot on my mind with everything that I have to do in Olympus and school."

"I know." I sighed.

"Do you work today?" She asked.

"No."

"Then why don't you come to Olympus with me and help me out a little?"

"Many reasons wise girl, many reasons."

"Name some."

"There's the fact that your mom works with you and she scares me."

Annabeth snorted.

"Also, I would have no idea what to do besides distract you."

"Oh, right. Well, thanks for reminding me of that tiny detail."

"Welcome." I said. "And my mortal friends want to go skating today."

"Oh, okay."

I made a turn and parked in front of a building. "Wait a little." Annabeth said.

I nodded and she got out. After a little she came back with a bag full with rolled papers. She opened the back door and put them in there. She closed the door and opened the front one and got in.

"Alright, let's go."

I nodded and drove out of the apartment area.

"So, Annabeth..."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing, I just love saying your name."

She laughed. "Percy, what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know, love me, kiss me, hug me."

"Hmm, how bout just talk to you."

"Nooooo, kiss me, when I'm not driving."

She laughed. "I'll think about it."

I pouted. "No, don't think about it, just kiss me."

"I'll think about it."

I turned to her and quickly stuck my tongue out at her than I quickly turned back to look at the road.

I parked in the parking lot for the Empire state building.

"Thanks." Annabeth said, but just as she was about to open her door, I put a lock on it. "Percy..."

"Annabeth..."

"Take the lock off."

"No, give me a proper kiss first."

"Percy..." She sighed.

"Please." I looked at her pleadingly.

She sighed again. "You and your cute pleading baby seal eyes."

I grinned.

She leaned in and gave me a kiss. She put hand on my neck and I put a hand on her cheek ready to deepen the kiss, but of course she was in a hurry.

"There, happy?"

"Meh."

She rolled her eyes. "Just let me out."

I unlocked the doors and she got out. I followed. She opened the back door to take out her bag with blueprints and looked at me weirdly. I walked next to her and grabbed her hand.

She closed the door. "What are you doing?"

"Walking you to Olympus."

"Really, we could have kissed out here but you rather-" She let out a sigh. "You know what, never mind."

I grinned and we started walking. I got the car key controller (as I like to call it) and pressed the lock button, the car beeped letting me know it was locked.

"What am I going to do with you Seaweed brain." She let her head rest on my shoulder as we walked.

"I already told you, didn't I?"

"Oh, right."

I smiled. I felt her shivered.

"You cold?"

She nodded.

I took of my 'Goode High School Swimming Team' hoodie and gave it to her. "Here."

"Percy, you'll freeze."

"I learned to control the water molecules in my body. I can make them move faster which won't allow me to get cold. In other words I can control my body temp."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"You sure?"

I nodded again. We stopped outside the doors of the Empire State Building.

She looked at the hoodie uncertainly and gave me her bag hesitantly. I grabbed the bag and handed her the hoodie.

"Percy, you sure?" She asked again.

"Yes, I am sure. If you ask one more time I'll put it on you for you."

"Okay, no need to be so mean."

I laughed and she grabbed my hoodie and put it on.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks. You know, I like the fact that it smells like you."

"Well it has my scent..." I frowned

"What's wrong?" She asked

"It has my scent and you are wearing it, it'll make more monsters find you."

She put a hand on my cheek. "Don't worry, nothing will happen."

"You sure?"

She laughed. "Percy, you were the one making me use your jacket, now you are asking me if I'm sure I want to wear it."

I snorted. "Well, I didn't think about it having my scent."

"Just shut up, thirty percent of the time you look cuter like that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

I put my arm around her waist and walked into the building. "What happened to the other seventy percent?"

We walked up to the desk guy and just when Annabeth was about to talk he handed her card without even looking up from his book. "You know what to do."

"Thank you John."

"Just don't want the last time to happen again."

"Sorry bout that."

"Eh, it's alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

We walked away.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later."

I shrugged and we got in the elevator. We made sure no mortal was in and went up to Olympus.

"So, we have 599 floors left until we reach Olympus, what do you say if we make up for lost time." I suggested.

"Depends on what you have in mind."

I put my hands on her waist and made our foreheads touch. "How bout we try to kiss until the elevator dings open, with no breaks for air."

"Hmm, I like that idea." She laughed lightly.

"Well," I inched closer to her. I could feel her warm breath on my lips. "How bout we start in 10...9...7...6...now." I pressed my lips against hers and I felt a smile form on her lips.

I didn't count how long it lasted, all I know it was blissful, long, and passionate. With our luck the elevator dinged open. We broke apart. We were both breathing heavily, our lips were swollen, and thanks to the reflection the metal in the elevator made, I knew our hair was a mess.

"You should probably fix your hair before your mom gets suspicious."

She laughed. "It's your fault."

"I know, I'm sorry." I kissed her hair.

I got a feeling she was rolling her eyes.

We walked out the elevator and walked into the ruins of Olympus. Dun dun dun (dramatic zoom on Olympus.) See what I did there. I could be a drama teacher... Hell no!

I walked Annabeth a little further in and then stopped. "Well, this is where I leave."

"No you don't." She grabbed my wrist.

"What?"

"You are going to walk me all the way over there." She pointed a finger to a section that had been cleared and tables were put. A woman was leaning on one of the tables with a pencil in hand. The only thing I noticed of her was her brown hair and a strong aura of wisdom and power. It didn't take an expert to know who that was.

"Nu-uh, no, no, nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause that's your mom right there and I don't know if I've mentioned this, but she scares me!"

"Come on, nothings going to happen."

"But-"

"Come on, you wanted to walk me here, you are walking me all the way to where I make the blueprints."

"You want me to die, don't you. You want me to die at the hands of your mother. You want me to die- Ow!"

"Stop saying that!" She scolded.

"I'm sorry."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to my death. (That rhymed, I've been rhyming a lot lately, maybe I should help Apollo with his rhyming.)

"Hi mom." Annabeth said.

"Hi Annabeth..." She looked at me. "Perseus."

I bowed. "Lady Athena."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing really, I was just about to leave, so see ya." I tried to make a run for my life but Annabeth grabbed on my wrist.

"Hold your horses seaweed brain."

"What?" I whined.

"I want to show you something."

"Well could you make it quick."

"No."

I groaned. While Annabeth looked through her blueprints, Athena looked at me like she wanted to kill me, which she would love to do.

"Here we go, I found it."

Annabeth unrolled the blueprint and let me see it. "I've been working on your dad's temple and I wanted to see what you think."

"Wow. That's really good." The temple was like a bank except it didn't look like a bank, confusing, I know. It had Greek pillars supporting the part that stuck out at the front. At the front corners of the temple, two statues of a merman stood tall and proud with a shield in one hand resting at his side and a spear in the other. It had the name '_Poseidon' _engraved on the front of the building in Greek. It has so many others stuff that I really wouldn't be able to describe.

"Wise girl, that's amazing."

"Really?" She asked. "I think it still needs a lot of improvement."

"Not really. I'm at a loss of words, what do I say to this other than the fact that I'm pretty sure my dad will squeal in happiness..." We all snorted at the thought.

After a little Athena spoke. "I think she made it to detailed, I think something like this would be better." She took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it and showed it to us.

"Mother!" Annabeth whined as she facepalmed.

I resisted the urge to laugh. "Who drew that, a five-year old?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I didn't really mean that."

She shrugged and turned to look at her daughter. "I think that would be perfect."

Annabeth sighed. "Leave your rivalry with him for a while and concentrate on good architecture please."

"Just saying." With a snap of her fingers the drawing was gone.

"Any who, I got to go, see ya."

Annabeth grabbed my wrist, AGAIN!

"What is it this time."

"Your father doesn't happen to have a sacred bird, does he?" Annabeth asked with a hope in her eyes.

"No, not that I know of."

"Dang it."

"You are just going to have to break up the pattern Annabeth." Athena said.

Annabeth looked at Athena with a fiery determined look in her eyes. "Never!"

"Should I know something?"

"No, uhm you don't know if he has a favorite bird do you?" She asked looking at me with desperate eyes.

"Nope." I felt guilty.

She let her head hit my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked

Annabeth moved so her face would be berried in my chest and said something I couldn't understand.

"What?" I asked

She repeated herself.

"Wise girl, I can't understand a word you say when your face is berried in my chest."

"Ugh!" She let a frustrated sigh out.

As much as I enjoy this pose, it was a little awkward with Athena in front of us throwing popcorn in her mouth and watching us like we were some type of soap opera or something.

"Wise girl come on, it's not the end of the world, we already passed that stage." I said. "What's wrong."

She stood up and looked at me. "Every temple I've designed has a bird that represents a god and I really don't want to break that pattern."

"You know there are some fish with bird names."

"Really?"

"Yeah. there's the goose fish."

"What does it look like?"

I looked around and saw a fountain, I made water obey me and come to me. I tough of a Goose fish and in seconds the blob of water turned into the shape of a Goose fish.

"Ah, no, it looks creepy."

"There's the Goose head scorpion fish." I willed the blob of water to turn into the fish.

"Creepy."

I watch out the corner of my eye as Athena kept eating her popcorn and watching us like we were an interesting show.

"Sea Robin?" I willed the water to form the fish.

"Looks decent, next."

"Eagle Ray?" The blob of water took the form of the ray.

"It has potential, next."

"Those are all I can think of." I admitted

She groaned. "This is not working out well for me."

"What if you just use a Pegasus?" I asked.

Silence...

"Stupid." She facepalmed.

"I'm sorry, I'll keep my mouth shut." I said

Again, Athena was eating her popcorn and watching us but this time she snorted.

"Not you seaweed brain, me."

"You? Why you?"

"Cause I didn't think of that."

"Oh. Well, you are working a lot lately, like I told you, rest your mind a little, that's how I get fewer headaches."

"Because you can't think." Athena guessed.

"Mother!" Annabeth whined again.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." I pecked Annabeth's cheek and walked away. Halfway across the path to the elevator I stopped and walked back to Annabeth.

"Check the pockets." I whispered in her ear.

"What for?" She asked.

"Just do it."

She put her hand in the pocket and took out a baggie with blue cookies.

"Oh My Gods!" He face brightened up. "I adore your mom, tell her I said thanks."

I nodded and pecked her cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

I walked to the elevator, rode the elevator down, walked out the lobby and to my car. I drove home and went in.

My mom was in the kitchen cooking. I gave her a hug and went to my room.

I did NOT expect to see what I saw.

* * *

_**The dream that was mentioned** _

I was seven. I was out of school for Christmas break. I sat on a chair with my arms on the desk and my chin resting on my arm. I sighed and looked at the goldfish in front of me. My teacher had assigned this as 'fun' homework for Christmas break.

"You must be having a lot of fun in there, aren't you Goldy?" I asked. "Not having to worry about anything, you just need to keep swimming and hope you are kept fed. Must be fun to be you."

"Not at all lord. It's not always fun." Maybe it was me, but I think it talked. I blinked rapidly.

"Kid."

I looked at the clock. Right on time. I sighed and got up. I walked to the door and walked to the living room.

This time I didn't say much. "Knife?"

He nodded with a grin.

I was about to lift my shirt up to take it off but he said. "Na-na-naaa."

I looked at him confused.

"Leg."

I nodded and sat down in a chair in front of him. I was wearing shorts. I extended my little leg and bit my lip. When I felt his cold hands on my leg I looked away. I felt something penetrate my skin and I closed my eyes shut. After a little I felt as my leg was released.

Gabe didn't say anything, he just grunted happily with satisfaction that his knife worked well. I got up and walked to the bathroom. Thankfully the cut was a little high so I didn't drip any blood on the floor as I walked. I cleaned my leg and walked back to my room.

I sat back in front of the fish and sighed.

"Do you want some food?" I asked it.

"Yeah, sure." Even if I had just imagined it, I went with the flow and talked to the fish till my mom got home from work.

_**End of dream.**_

* * *

**R&R**

**New poll, please check.**

**R&R**

**Question of the chapte****r-Would you care if I stopped talking****? Why? (Even if you don't know me.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/ **

**\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/**

** \/\/****\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	25. Sass

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - Awe thank you. (::)**

**bookworm - I meant stop talking as no voice not as in no writing, but thanks either way. (::)**

**OmegaBanda14 - This happens when I write randomly, as in 99.9 percent of the times. **

**Blackcurse11 - Well, I wouldn't, I was just trying to prove a point to a friend. And I meant stop talking as in no voice, not no writing. So yeah. (::)**

**PJoHoOFan - Thank you, will do. I am still waiting for you to update the mortal reading one. **

**Laureleaf3 - I'm glad.**

**Erik The Viking - Thank you. I wouldn't, I was just trying to prove a point to a friend. (::)**

**Stads02 - Yeah, If you liked this, wait till I have time to write about his childhood. Thanks.**

**misslefty - Awesome.I have no idea what leg I kick with. Yeah, but that would happen with the right hand as well. **

**Kat Omar - Wow, I love your review, it was exactly what I was looking for. Thank you. (::)**

**moogie - I like it when other authors update too, we all love it when we see an update, don't we? Just wait till I have more time to write about Percy's childhood. Check out the list of stories I may wright in the future on my profile. Just wait, just wait. Oh, you will. **

**Insane PJO LOver 93 - I meant like, No voice, not, no writing, but thanks either way, (::) I'm glad you do.**

**Guest - Read this chapter and see. muahahahahahaha.**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**I will not be updating often anymore since I have school and homework.**

**NO ME PERTENECE NADA. disfruten la historia **

**R&R**

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"What in the name of-" I stared open mouthed at my room.

"Hey Perce." Kevin said

"Hey." Lola, Larissa and Destiny chorus."

"Sup." Jack said.

I kept quiet.

"Percy, are you okay?"

"What in the world happened to my room."

They shrugged.

"Dunno, we walked in here and viola, it was like this." Kevin said.

"Mom." I murmured.

"What?" They asked.

"Mom!." I called.

I walked to the kitchen.

"Mom!" I half yelled.

She jumped a little. "What?"

"What did you do to my room?"

"Oh." She rolled her eyes. "I just cleaned it up."

"Mom, my room plus my mess equals I know where everything is."

"Huh, you can actually do a type of math."

"Not funny mom."

She smiled.

"Mom, please stop cleaning my room."

"Percy, please clean your room if you don't want me to."

"Mom..."

"Percy..."

...

"You think you're funny, don't you."

"I don't think I am, I know I am."

"What's with your sassness all of a sudden?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Where did the sass come from?" I asked. "Last time I checked you were not sassy."

She raised an eyebrow. "You just never payed attention."

"Your kidding."

"Who do you think you got your sassyness from?"

"I would like to say from some great, great, great, great, great, grandparent."

She snorted. "No Percy."

"My dad?"

"Nope."

"You?" I squeaked.

"And you win the lottery."

"My mom is a sassy person and I never knew."

"Pretty much."

"You cleaned my room, and you're sassy." I said. "You don't look like the sassy type."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Wow. My mom is a Sass master."

She smiled and winked at me.

"I'll just... walk away to my room..." I said, awkwardly.

And I walked back to my room.

"Alright, who made my mom sassy?" I asked.

"What?"

"Who made my mom sassy, she is not sassy... are you filming?" I asked Kevin

"Yeah, we were waiting for you."

"Okay, any who, who made my mom sassy, she is not sassy and she does not wink."

"Dang, Percy, we thought you fell for it."

"I just played along, now who made my mom sassy?"

They all turned to Lola.

"Lola."

"It's only for today, we wanted to see your reaction, so I thought her how to act sassy."

"Don't do that, it kinda scared me."

"Okay." Lola agreed and turned back to the camera. "So Percy is here, now we just need to wait for his cousin, so lets keep talking about the reasons we think Percy is gay."

"I am not gay."

They ignored me. "So Percy's step-father teaches in our school and he was our teacher last year." Lola said.

I knew where this was going.

"So many people fell asleep in his class and no one would pay attention, so he said the thing that caught every ninth grader's attention in his class." Larissa continued. "Kevin would you do the honors."

"Sure, but an extra detail, Percy was one of the sleepers."

I groaned.

"Anyway, in order for him to grab our attention he said. 'today, your homework is to get laid.' Every head snapped to look at him even the ones who were sleeping, except, Percy's."

"And that is why we think he is gay." Jack said.

"I am not gay." I repeated myself.

"We have more examples." Lola told me.

"No, keep your mouth shut."

"Example number 1, in school Percy-"

"Hello my peeps, I'm sorry I'm late but my sister needed to talk to me. So explain this video thing to me that you were suppose to explain to me at lunch." Thalia entered my room and saved my life from embarrassment.

"Well, guys this is Thalia, Percy's cousin." Kevin said as he tried to put an arm around her shoulder.

"You have one second to get away from me before I kill you."

Kevin took his arm off of her and walked back to his seat.

We explained everything to Thalia and she said she liked it.

I hate my life.

...

Partly.

* * *

**Do you guys want to see what I look like?**

**R&R**

**New poll, please check.**

**R&R**

**Question of the chapte****r-If men don't fear death, then what should they?****? (Go watch my video on youtube called If Men Don't Fear Death... My channel name is Claudia Flores. I have the link to the video on my profile, I rather you answer the question on their so you can listen to the reason I am asking this. So please watch the video first.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/ **

**\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/**

** \/\/****\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	26. Authors Note

**All right my friends, family, fans, and people from Mars (not the children of Mars, the Roman god, I mean the people of planet Mars.) I have sad news. **

_**THIS STORY IS PAUSED TILL OCT.8**_

**You see, I've been reading to much Percabeth, and after watching Rick read that scene from the House of Hades of Percy and Annabeth, my heart broke. I am not only giving up Fanfiction till Oct.8, but I am also giving up Facebook, Youtube, Tumblr, Devian art, Hotmail, Twitter, and any other website that may contain Percabeth contents. **

**Also, this will give me time to catch up on my math H.W. and get my grade up again. **

**School barely started a few weeks ago and my grade in math is already a 68...**

**68! People, I need to get my mind off of somethings and give some time to others. **

**I hope you understand... So yeah...**

**Also for the people who have not seen my poll in my profile, GO. CHECK. IT. OUT. NOW! I need more answers cause my mom, my sister, my brother and my sister's friend are getting really competitive and I need at least 30 - 40 people to answer so this competition to STOP!**

**Any who... Thank you. **

**P.S. Questions? Ask them by review or PM and I will answer them ASAP.**


	27. SkateBoarding

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - Here. Is. The. Chapter.**

**PJoHoOFan - I will, but you do to. *Goes to check on your stories.* Oh, no. I know you did not erase those stories I like. *Goes to favorite list to check if you have. See's it's not there.* Reviews, it has to be in the reviews I sent ya. *Goes checks reviews I've sent. See's it's not there.* Okay don't panick, maybe it's the wrong person, I'll check the PM's. *Goes to Check PM's, not there. Starts to panick* Okay, I'll check my favs again. *not there.* Okay, I'll search for it. *Not there* WHERE THE HELL DID YOUR READING THE BOOKS STORIES GO? You took them down, didn't you?**

**Stads02- LOL, I was laughing my butt of when I read your answer. (::) Even if it wasn't a serious answer, it was still an answer. Don't wait any longer, cause here it is!**

**Blackcurse11 - I'm sorry that was a mistake, but you knew the question, you could still have answered it.**

**Erik The Viking - Thank you.  
**

**Misslefty - Cool. No I don't, I used to. I had a chewinie. **

**tempest117 - Or later than that.**

**Angel3157435 - Incorrect, I am so sorry. It was in Mount St Helens.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - I feel ya.**

**Live-Love-Laugh724 - But do I? Muahahaha.**

**Angel3157435 - Me too. Imaginary high five. (::)**

**Angel3157435 - Same here. (::)**

**minypockets - Well then ignore them. o_0**

**bookworm - Why are you panick mode?**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**So sorry guys that I didn't update sooner, I just freaked out with the HOH release and I also have a lot on my mind. For example my homework and the chores I haven't done, SHIT!**

**Also, I am practicing this scene in theater and it is awesome. It's Antigone and Creaon, in the court room. I'm Creon and my friend is Antigone. IT IS AWESOME.**

**NO ME PERTENECE NADA. disfruten la historia **

**R&R**

* * *

**AJ's POV **

I went through my mental list of stuff to do to Percy.

1.) Make him sing and dance for you tube... CHECK!

2.) Embarrass him one way or another in his camp... CHECK!

3.) Make his mom act sassy and creep him out... CHECK!

4.) Tell Thalia about the videos... CHECK

5.) Tell people he is gay... CHECK!

6.) Find out if he has a girlfriend... CHECK. (For me at least.)

7.) Go to the skate park and watch him get hurt... On our way.

8.) Embarrass him in school... In a day or two.

We just need two more to finish this unless we add more stuff.

Any who, after we explain the sports week to the people of you tube, we got into Percy's and Kevin's car and drove to the skate park in Central City. A lot of people know us since we always go there when we can, and we are practically the best skaters, especially Percy.

So, Percy and Kevin parked their cars and we got out. Destiny was holding the camera, she would be the one filming us since she doesn't know how to skateboard and neither does Larissa, Lola, and apparently Thalia.. Shame, they don't know what they are missing.

Any who, we walked to the ramps and stopped in front of them.

"Alright, here we are, whose going to show off first?" I asked.

Percy pointed to Kevin and me, Kevin Pointed at me and Percy, and I pointed at Percy and Kevin.

"Alright, Gentle men, it seems we need to do this the manly way."

They both nodded. We extended our hands out and put a fist on it and threw it up and down. "Paper, rock, scissors!"

"I win, now it's between you and Percy." I told Kevin.

He murmured. "Paper, Rock, Scissors."

"Ha!, Kevin, I win." Percy cheered.

Kevin shrugged and looked at the camera. "Ladies, watch this." He winked and put his skateboard on the ground, he got on and pushed himself with his left foot. He made his skateboard jump up onto a metal edge of a platform and he grind-ed it like a boss.

He got on a ramp, gained speed and did a 50/50. He kept on riding back and forth on the ram until he gain enough altitude and twirled his skateboard.

He did a 180, 360, 50/50, Airwalk grab, Ollie, Kick flick, He did switch, and backsides.

He rode his skateboard back to us and vowed.

We clapped.

"Nice." Percy said.

"Not bad, but can you beat this?" I got on my board and road of.

I got on a rail and grind it, I did that on several rails. I went to a half-pipe ramp and kept on going back and forth until I had gain enough altitude to start doing tricks. When I was in mid-air I did a finger flip. **(Dunno if it's possible, I'm not a skateboarder.) **I went down and when I reached the other end I did handstand and twisted myself so that I could go to the other end of the ramp.

I did a bunch of other tricks, the same Kevin did and also a impossible, pogo, m80 and a bunch others, also keep in mind that I didn't do them all on the ramp.

I rode back to the guys and stopped in front of Percy.

"Beat that."

He grinned. "No problem."

He fast walked and threw his skateboard on the ground, hard. The skateboard bounced up and Percy twirled it with his hand. When the skateboard was about to land on the floor, Percy jumped on it and rode to rails and grind-ed them. He went to ramp.

After riding up the ramp Percy didn't kickturn, instead he rode the ramp down fakie and kickflicked into a funbox. **(I have no idea what I'm talking about.) **

He rode up the ramp again and did kickflips, ollies, 180's, 50/50's, 360's, Indy, Japan air. etc.

But we were not ready to see him do the next trick, it caught us of guard, most of the skaters had stopped and were watching Percy. Our competition had turned into the center of attention.

Percy kept riding back and forth on the ramp, gaining as much elevation as possible.

The first thing that came to my mind. FUCK!

Second thing that came to my mind. HE IS SO FUCKING DEAD, IDIOT.

Percy had mentioned a couple of times that he wanted to try to do_ this _trick, we all looked at him like he was crazy, which he is, and laughed. That was our big mistake. Knowing Percy, we should have know that would only encourage him.

"PERCY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Kevin and I screamed.

Just by seeing the elevation he was gaining we knew what he was the doing.

All I could think about is the possible ways this could go wrong. Stupid idiot. We told him not to try. He was doing a FUCKING 5 FUCKING 40 FUCKING Mc FUCKING Twist. If something goes wrong with that thing a lot of things could happen to Percy. Example one, if he doesn't do it right, he'll fall to the floor and hurt his back, hurt his spine, or break his neck, or all of them. Fucking Idiot!

All we could do was stare in horror. I held my breath, and I was sure everyone else was too, as my friend did the trick and... NAILED IT LIKE THE FUCKING BOSS HE IS. I knew he could do it, I never had a single doubt. That's my friend right their. I told him to do it, I knew he would be able to.

Everyone let out a cheer made up of screams.

He did and couple more tricks and rode back to us.

He stomped on an end of his skateboard and it bounced up. "Beat that." He said as his caught he skateboard.

* * *

**R&R**

**New poll, please check.**

**R&R**

**Question of the chapter**** #1****-Annabeth or Percy****? (I bet you didn't see that one coming, you can only choose one.)**

**#2 - How many of you have the House of Hades?**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/ **

**\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/**

** \/\/****\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	28. Challenge

**pupdog2000 - Luckiy, my friend is only letting me read 1-2 pages per day.**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - (::) Cool. Lucky, I just got to chapter 3 on Wednesday. **

**Skye222 - Thanks. Me either, that's why I'm saying nice to any choice. LOL. Well, I could do that if I had time and money.**

**Wolf goddess272 - Nice (::). Lucky, I'm only on chap two.**

**Stads02 - Wow, smart answer (::) (::) (::). Lucky, my friend has it as well, but my other friend is making me read only 1-2 pages PER DAY. *tear* I agree. I will when I have time. Only I give out cookies, that's my job, but thanks. I can see that. Also, you are 200th REVIEWER, YAY. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU AND YOU GET TO CHOOSE WHICH STORY I UPDATE AND HOW SOON. (EX: 3-5 days)**

**poppysmic - Nice. (::) LUCKY! I'll try. **

**aslongaswe'retogetherPA - Cool. (::)**

**InParadiseForForever - Don't worry, I had no idea either, LOL. Awe thanks. I'm thinking about it.**

**PJoHoOFan - Thank thanks. I will. YAY, what's your name on wattpad? NVM, I'll search for it. **

**GrimCreeper - He's the best. **

**smegol26 - She will... Next story... Acutally, she is. He will... Somehow. **

**Blackcurse11 - I would never, that though never even crossed my mind. my thoughts- Damn it, I need to be less predictable with my thoughts. JK. LOL.**

**bookworm - Cool. (::)Lucky. OHHHH. Okay.**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**So I did the Antigone and Crean scene the other day and my teacher gave the grade Friday and I got a 92 and 95. I got two grades cause I had to do the scene two times with a different Antigone. So yay, good grades.**

**NO ME PERTENECE NADA. disfruten la historia **

**R&R**

* * *

**Thalia's POV **

Okay, Percy did some type of trick and now everyone is acting like he just saved the world. (Which he did.) What is the big deal?

I walked to Larissa and asked, "why are they making such a big deal over such a small trick?"

Everyone went silent and every single head turned to look at me.

Jack walked towards me and put a hand on my back. Normally I would have punched a guy or just glare at him, but Jack was a nice guy. If Percy can trust him, so can I, besides, he is not a pervert like Kevin.

"Go back to what you were doing, she isn't a skater, I'll explain."

Everyone went back to freaking out.

He gave me a slight push and took his hand off of my back. I got the message. 'Walk.'

"So... What's the big deal?"

"Percy did one of the most dangerous skateboarding trick there is, keep in mind that it is NOT the most dangerous, but dangerous all the same."

"Uhm... So, he did a dangerous trick and every one went wild."

"It's not only dangerous, it is very hard to do, many skaters tried it here, some ended with a broken arm, or a broken leg, or they became paralyzed or something. Percy was the first person I know to actually do it. I mean other famous skaters have done it, but... I think you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. So what he do?"

"It's called and 540 McTwist, or as AJ calls it a FUCKING 5 FUCKING 40 FUCKING Mc FUCKING Twist."

"Well..."

"He likes that word a lot."

"I can tell." I agreed. "Can we go back now?"

"Uh, yeah," he nodded. "You know, you walk pretty fast, I didn't even notices how or when we ended at the other end of the skating park."

"Sorry, it's a habit to walk fast."

He laughed. "You and Percy really are related, the two of you walk fast, talk fast, heck I wonder if you two eat as much."

"I'm sorry, I don't eat like a pig."

He laughed.

"Oh, I need to tell Percy that."

"Go ahead, cause that is how he eats, I mean, come on, the guy can eat 4 pizzas by himself and still have room for dinner."

He laughed. "Are you a comedian or something along those lines?"

I smiled. "Me, pfft, no, I just get my dramatics and over-exaggerations from my dad, it's a trait,"

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"You know it's true." I grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, any who, as I was saying, no I am not a comedian, I am more of a soldier."

He nodded.

AJ came running towards us.

He stopped in front of us and started jumping up and down. "Percy got dared to do the _900_."

"No way."

"Yes way."

Jack turned to me. "Come on race ya."

And they took of running, pretty soon I was ahead of them.

I stopped besides Percy.

"-to chicken, Jackson?"

A round of 'ohs'' came from the crowd.

Percy smirked. "Not a bit, McCracken."

Another round of 'ohs''

"When?" McCracken asked.

"Uhm, Thalia, hows my schedule."

"What?"

"Any free days when I don't have anything to do with you or Annabeth?"

"Uhm, dunno, just remember on Fridays we leave to camp."

"Hmm," he turned to McCracken. "Make it two weeks from now, on Friday, twenty minutes after school."

Percy turned around and started walking, but then he turned around. "Oh, also, are you sure your not a poser, Josh?"

A loud bunch of 'OOOOHHHH'S came out of the crowd again.

Josh clenched his fist. "You better work on your moves, your tricks are looking a little sketchy."

"OOOOHHHH."

Percy smirked. "Should you be talking, Josh? I saw you fall off your deck many times when you were doing a simple grind or Ollie or kickflip."

"OOHHHH" and Percy walked away, not letting him replied.

I walked next to him. "Hate the guy." He murmured.

"Why?"

"Cause, he is a poser."

"A what?"

Jack, AJ, Kevin, Destiny, and Larissa caught up with us.

"A poser is a guy who thinks he is a skater but isn't." AJ explained.

"Oh."

"He is such a dick." Percy grumbled angrily and punched ramp he was next to.

"You really hate him."

"No Shit Sherlock." He said.

"Calm down Kelp-head."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I just really wanna kill the guy."

"Guy's camera is still recording, it's getting a little long." Destiny reminded us.

Kevin looked at the camera.

"This is was the first video in our sports week, I hoped you enjoy, and we are sorry for Percy's language. Tune in next time for another episode of 'Stupid Shit Teens do.'"

"You made that sound more dramatic than needed." Larissa noted.

"And it's off."

I looked at Jack. "Don't you skateboard?"

"Yeah."

"So how come you didn't do anything?"

"Oh, I tried doing a trick on the ramp last week and I did wrong, I ended injuring my leg, so now I can't skate until next week."

"Then why did you bring a skateboard? I saw it in Percy's apartment."

"I just left my apartment with it, I forgot I couldn't ride it."

"Oh, okay... Any who, any one hungry?"

"Yes." Percy practically screamed.

"Alright, the foods on Percy!." I said.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm kidding."

"Guy's I have to go, I'll talk to you at school tomorrow." Lola said as she put her phone in her pocket.

"Do want us to give you a ride to wherever your going?" Percy asked.

"No."

"You sure."

She nodded and started walking. "See you all at school."

And she turned around and walked away.

* * *

**R&R**

**Question of the chapter****- Anyone a skateboarder here****?(If any of you are, please tell me if I did any errors on the last chapter.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/ **

**\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/**

** \/\/****\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	29. Coffee

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 -(::) (::) Just because 90% of the time, you are the first to review on a new chapter. Any who, Annabeth finds out somewhere in the second story of this which I will tittle A Goode Life: The Musical. Just hold on a bit longer.**

**GrimCreeper - You should, I've heard that it's really cool. Me neither, I just Google them. Good luck and don't hurt yourself. (::)**

**PJoHoOFan - I will. I'm on it. Yes, I found, please let me know when you update.**

**Blackcurse11 - Shoot. I'm only in chapter three. *tear.* Same here, I can only read 1-2 pages per day. **

**Laureleaf3 - I'll make more. It's okay. Uh, what? (::)**

**Skye222 -Thank you. Dunno, maybe. Haven't decided yet. I'll reveal all the demigods NEXT story. A Goode Life: The Musical. I already have a plot twist, but thank you. I will.**

**moogie - Thank you. Lol, thanks, I try my best. I want to, I've only gotten to chapter 3 cause I can only read 1-2 pages per day. (::)**

**Virals6SharpShooter - Thank you. Lol, I hope that's good. I try to be as honest as possible. Yes, yes they are, at least I think. I got them from google and youtube so I'm thinking they are. **

**GeekyKiki - Thank you. It's okay. (::)**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**NO ME PERTENECE NADA. disfruten la historia **

**R&R**

* * *

**Lola's POV **

I had gotten a text from my friend, Ashley, that she was in a café really close to the skate park, so I ditch my friends to go to Star's Cafe. I arrived at the Cafe and saw that my brunette haired friend was sitting at the back in a booth for four.

I went to the counter and ordered a blueberry bagel and a Cappuccino.

I walk to the booth Ashley is in and I sat down in front of her. "Hey Ashley."

"Lola, I though you wouldn't come."

"Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged as she picked at her apple pie.

"So... Any new boyfriend?"

"You know, it's kinda hard to get a boyfriend when you go to an all girls boarding school."

I forgot to mention. Ashley goes to Emma Willard School. **(Let's pretend this is in New York NY and not in Troy NY.) **A boarding school for girls.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

She smiled. "Uhm by the way, a friend of mine will be showing up in a few minutes, I hope."

I nodded. "Is she your room-mate?"

"No, she lives in her own cozy apartment."

"You mean, she lives alone?"

She nodded.

"She is seriously lucky."

"Yeah."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I want to find my friend a girlfriend and make him stop talking about his imaginary one."

She laughed. "That's mean."

I smiled. "I'm sorry, but he needs a girlfriend so he can stop saying that he already has one."

"What if does."

"The picture he showed us has a blonde in it. She looks like a supermodel, like the perfect supermodel. She looks like the girl every girl wants to be. In this, I have to agree with Kevin-"

"The perv?"

I nodded. "-She is out off his league."

She laughed. "Do you have a picture of him?"

I nodded and took out my phone. I went through my pictures and chose a picture I had taken of him at the public swimming pool.

I passed her my phone. Ashley stared at the picture for a little, then she cleared her throat. "Well, he is hot."

"The girls at school call him Sexy Jackson."

"I can see why. Damn. I don't know why a supermodel would be out of his league if he, himself, could be a model for Speedo or any other type of male swimsuit."

I laughed at the tough of Percy walking on a platform modeling a borat, I shuddered at the end. "Still, she looks to be out of his league."

She smiled and nodded. "If he really doesn't have a girlfriend tell him that I'm single."

I laughed. "Sure."

I heard a ding announcing that someone had just left or came. in.

I turned around to look at a blonde with curly hair, intimidating grey eyes that seem to calculate your every move and the body of a model. Supermodel.

She stopped right in front of our booth.

"All right Ashley, what is so important that you made me ditch my mom and come here?" She asked.

Ashley lifted her cup of coffee and smiled. "Coffee."

The girl rolled her eyes and sat beside her. "I would rather be with my boyfriend for brake, you know."

"That hurts Annie."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't call me Annie."

Ashley held her hands up in a 'I give up.' sort of way.

I took a bite of my bagel.

The girl turned to look at me. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Annabeth."

* * *

**R&R**

**Question of the chapter****- I understand the concept of shipping, but what's with canon, or 'head canon'****?(I am still sorta new to this, sorry.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/ **

**\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/**

** \/\/****\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	30. Conversation in the Cafe

**Insane PJO LOver 93 - THANKS, that gives me an idea of what it is. I'm happy you're happy. THANK YOU. (::)  
**

**GeekyKiki - Why thank you. Calm down, here it is. No, I do not need that in my hands. I'm sorry but the cookies I give are not made by Sally. I am so sorry. Just breath.**

**hearttoread - Thank you. I bet the same thing. **

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - We all are confused. YES, YES SHE IS!**

**pupdog2000 - OMG, YOU JUST CLEARED IT ALL, THANK YOU. (::) (::) (::) (::) Thank you, I hope you keep loving it. Yes it helped me calm my mind. Non of us did. **

**Stads02 - Nope. uhhhm, -_- really, pancakes, really? Can you at least add blueberries? Like this (;:) I'm fat, of course I have a large appetite. You are scaring me. Yeah, you are not evil. Your wish is my commend. BTW the usage of your power is for only 1 chapter. I try, I really don't like how I do her POV though.**

**Skye222 - Yes she is. yeah, so I heard. (::) Thanks for explaining it as well, I appreciate it. I will. (Thank Stads02)**

**Blackcurse11 - Por favor no me dirija por usted, eso no me gusta mucho, mejor dirijeme por tu. Usted suena demasiado formal. Soy Mexicana, claro que puedo. Gracias, pues aqui esta, disfrutalo. **

**PJoHoOFan - I will, I will. **

**Laureleaf3 -Thanks that helped. (::) Oh, okay, thank you, that cleared my head of that. **

**moogie - 0_o. Yes he was, Yes they were, Yes he does. The canon explanations are above, I recommend pupdog2000's answer.  
**

**NO ME PERTENECE NADA. disfruten la historia **

**R&R**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

"I'm Annabeth." I said.

The girl smiled. "I'm Lola singer."

"Nice to meet you, uhm, I'll be back, just let me go get something to eat."

Lola and Ashley nodded.

I went to the counter and order a Caffe Latte and two pieces of blueberry pie.

Don't judge me, I'm hungry. Besides I have not eaten the cookies Percy gave me.

I got my food and drink and went back to the booth and sat besides Ashley.

"Annabeth, uhm, what's your last name?" Lola asked

"Uhm, Chase, why?"

I looked at Lola. Complete shock was written on her face. "Oh my God." She said. She got her phone out of her pocket dialed a number and put her phone to her ear. She kept looking at me as if to make sure I didn't disappear into vapor or something.

"Kevin, we owe him an apology."

...

"Really Kevin?"

...

She sighed. "Just shut the hell up and listen." She growled.

...

"She's real."

...

"Annabeth, dumb ass." Why wouldn't I be real?

...

"Yes, that Annabeth."

...

"AJ was not lying and apparently Pe-"

...

"Yes, dude, she is fucking real, do I need to spell it out for you?"

...

"Dude, she is sitting across from me at Star's Cafe."

...

"Do not set him up."

...

"He was not lying."

...

"Well apparently he wants Annabeth and not Lacy, just don't do it."

...

She sighed. "Look, I have to go, she is staring at me like I've gone crazy which I thing I have. Bye." And she hung up.

She looked at me. "Oh my God, you are real!"

"Last I checked."

"He wasn't lying."

"Who?"

"My friend, Percy."

"You know Percy?"

"Do I know him? If it wasn't for him I would probably be at the dark corner of a classroom and, oh my God you are real."

"Yes I am, why is it so shocking."

"Because you look like a freaking supermodel, totally out of Percy's league."

I blushed. "Uhm thanks."

"By the way, I apologize for calling you a fake."

"It's alright, but why would you say that I'm fake?"

"Cause it is hard to believe Percy got a girlfriend who looks like a supermodel." She said. "According to my guy friends."

"So how did you find out about me and Percy anyway? I thought he didn't talk about me."

"You know, I feel left out." Ashley said.

"Oh well, you wont die, just let me talk to her a little." Lola snapped.

"Wow, that escalated quickly." I noted.

"Sorry, I just... wow, man I owe Percy and apology for calling him a liar so many times."

I smiled. "Everyone calls him a liar, even me, you don't need to apologize." I said. "Anyway, could you answer my question, please."

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry. We first heard of you when a girl asked him in the first week of school, he denied by saying that he already had a girlfriend, but she didn't give up, and after that many other girls started asking him out."

"Uhm, should I be worried?"

"I don't know, he has a fan club,group of fangirls, and a girl named Lacy is after him, heck 99.9 percent of the girls in the school want him. Just count me, my two friends and the taken girls as the last one percent. So should you be worried?"

"Maybe.I knew my boyfriend was hot, cute, and lovable, but hot to the extreme where he becomes famous by just being him, that is surprising."

"Are you worried."

"Maybe a little, but I've known him since I was twelve, I like to think that he'll stay by me."

"You've know him for that long?"

I nodded.

She whistled. "He wasn't lying bout that either."

"That's so sweet." Ashley squealed.

"What's so sweet?" I asked.

"You've know your boyfriend for four years, how long have you been going out?" Ashley asked.

"We just started going out August, on his birthday actually."

"Oh, that's just cutter." Ashley squealed.

"Aphrodite much?" I murmured.

"Sorry, what?" Lola asked.

"Nothing." By now I had finished my pies and Caffe Latte.

"Who made the first move?" Ashley asked.

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Look, I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

They nodded. I got up.

"Annabeth, can I have your number?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't use my phone much, it's only for life or death emergencies, so I keep it off most of the time, if something happens, it turns on an vibrates, so yeah, sorry, but no, not really."

Lolla nodded. "It's okay."

"By the way, I made the first move, don't tell Percy I said that."

And I walked away, got a cab and rode back to Olympus/ the Empire State building.

* * *

**R&R**

**Question of the chapter****- TLT or TLH****?(I am still sorta new to this, sorry.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/ **

**\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/**

** \/\/****\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	31. Becoming Brave

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - I laughed harder than I had to at your comment, thank you, you made my day. (:****:)**

**Laureleaf3 - Why do you hate the LT? (::)**

**Cricketishere - (::) YAY.**

**Stads02 - Yes, that is what it stands you. Sorry about the shortness of it, I was tired when I made it. LOL, Yay, I did it so you and Annabeth thought the same. Okay... Thank you. I'll try. The only reason I updated soon was cause you told me because yopu the THE power. HAD. (::)**

**hearttoread** - **Why Thank you.**

**KateDaughterOfHestia - (::) Thank you, I will.**

**Guest - (::)**

**PJoHoOFan - Same as I always tell you, I will, Will do, etc.**

**freezerbunny - (::) CHECK YOUR INBOX. Awe, thank you.**

**moogie - (::) I choose TLT because it's where it all started for our friend Percy. Thank you.**

**NO ME PERTENECE NADA. disfruten la historia**

**So, I'll try to update ASAP, okay? Just don't rush me, I don't do well under pressure. **

**R&R**

* * *

**Percy's POV **

I opened the door of the apartment and went in.

"Mom! I'm home."

"Well, you are early." She said as she entered the living room.

"Well, Jack couldn't ride his board so..."

"You look tired Percy, maybe you should sleep."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Go rest."

I nodded and walked to my room.

On the long way to my room (it felt long) I kept praying to Hypnos, "no more dreams about Gabe, please no more dreams about Gabe."

I opened the door to my room and crashed on my bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Dream.**

I was seven and school was closed for summer break. I was in my room with no one keeping me company except Goldy. As usual my mom was at work and Gabe was in the living room getting fatter by the second.

"So, Goldy, do you want food?"

"Sure." I still was not sure if it was me or if the fish could really talk.

I took the little bottle of fish food from my nightstand and opened it. I put my index and my middle finger in the bottle and took out some of the fish food. I sprinkled it in the fish bowl the same way I put sprinkles in the cookies and cakes my mom bakes.

"KID!" The scream was so loud that it scared me and made me drop the fish food on the desk, right in front of the fish bowl. "GET IN HERE!"

"Co-coming." I stuttered as I hurried to clean the mess I made.

"Get your worthless little ass in here NOW!"

"Just wait a little, I will be out as soon as I clean something."

Silence. I heard the sound of feet walking. The door knob turned and Gabe showed his ugly face.

"Get out NOW!"

"Just a second."

He looked beyond mad. He walked in to my room and grabbed me by my hair and pulled me, making me drop the bottle and the fish food spilled all over the floor.

"I said OUT!" Gabe growled as he pushed me into the living room. My back hit a wall and my head leaned back. My head hit the wall with force. It took all my will to not pass out.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I just dropped the fish food, I was trying to clean it up and-" He slapped me. My cheek stung. I put my hand on my cheek and looked down. "I'm sorry."

Gabe made me lift my head. "Next time come when I tell you to."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You know what I called you for."

I nodded.

"Lift your head."

I looked up at him.

He put the knife really close to my cheek.

"Ahh, Gabe." I swallowed. "Ple-"

Before I could say anything else, he cut my cheek.

"Ow." I hissed. I put my hand to my cheek.

"You can go."

"How am I suppose to hide this from my mom?" I asked.

"Figure it out, it's your problem." He started walking to the couch.

"But you were the one who cut me!" I whined.

Bad move.

Gabe turned around. He gritted his teeth. "Excuse me? Did I just hear whining?"

I became a little brave. "You heard me, you were the one who cut me and I always have to hide it from my mom, each time you cut me you just make it harder for me to hide it."

"Listen here you son of a bitch-"

"My MOM IS NOT A BITCH!" I screamed.

"Why you little piece of shit. Seems like you really wanna suffer today." He walked towards me.

I took a step back. "Gabe, this is illegal." I stated.

He grabbed me by my hair. "I don't give a fuck."

"Dick." I spit on him. I know, a seven-year old with such language, blah,blah, blah, I live with a pig who cusses a lot, sue me.

Spitting on him was my biggest mistake.

He put his fat hand around me neck. "Listen here you worthless kid." He tightened his grip around my neck and I couldn't breath. "Do that one more time..." He left the threat hanging.

"Stupid." I choked out.

I saw pure anger in his eyes. Some how he manged to pick me up and throw me against the wall. I screamed a little, I saw Gabe walking towards me. He kicked me on the stomach, I doubled over in pain.

"I'll let you go off this time, but talk to me like that again and the consequences will be worse."

I stood up and didn't say anything. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I returned to my room and I picked up the fish food and put the bottle back where it was.

The only way to hide the scar was to pretend to be asleep when my mom got home and figure it out when she is sleeping.

I went back to talking with my fish.

**End of Dream.**

* * *

"Percy, Percy, wake up." I bolted awake and sat straight on my bed.

Once again I was sweaty, shaking a little, and I was panting.

I turned my head a little and saw Paul's and my mom's worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Never been better."

My mom raised an eyebrow. "You were screaming like someone was killing you."

"It's just a dream, don't worry mom."

"When you tell me to worry, is when I worry the most. Do you want me to contact Ananbeth?" She asked.

I nodded. "No."

"Hey, Perce?"

I looked at Paul. "Yeah?"

"When did you get that scar on your cheek?"

"Uhm." Don't panic. "A Telekhine found me at the skate park." I lied.

"But when you got here you didn't seem hurt."

"That's cause it was a small Telekhine, I killed it easily but it also got my cheek."

They nodded. "Do you want me to bring you some water or something?" Paul asked.

I nodded my head. "No, it is okay. What time is it?"

"9 P.M."

I nodded and got up. "Thanks."

Paul nodded.

I walked away to the bathroom, I do not like the looks they are giving me.

"Percy if you want to eat there is some food on the fridge, okay?" My mom called through the door.

"Okay."

I took a quick shower, changed in a pair of shirts and a tank top, ate, then fell asleep. But this time, No dreams of Gabe.

* * *

**R&R**

**Question of the chapter****- SoM or SoN****? (Sea of Monsters or Son of Neptune.)**

**You can ask me questions as well, it doesn't have to be PJO related.**

**R&R**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/ **

**\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/**

** \/\/****\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	32. In the Morning

**MinnieMatthews - When ever I have time, no homework, time to write, and when my PC will stop deleting the chapters/sentences or paragraphs I write. (::) Nice**

**KateDaughterOfHestia - (::) Me too. **

**Guest - Why?**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 - Same here, that is the only reason I prefer that one. (::)**

**Laureleaf3 - (::) nice. Oh, I actually like slow pace because it just makes me want to keep reading and figure out the mystery for once and for all, but not to slow though. **

**Guest - He is going to tell, just not in this story, don't worry, and what do you mean with, 'making him a tool.' My baby is no tool. **

**Guest - Why thank you. **

**pupdog2000 - Nice. (::)  
**

**Blackcurse11 - Lol, I'm sorry. **

**bookworm - Yeah, even if it's just friendly Percabeth, but I still prefer SoN. (::) **

**Stads02 - IKR, but I prefer SoN. Thank you, I try. I know I already answered this question but I am going to answer it so no gets confused. EVERYONE HAS TO READ THIS - PAUL WAS ABLE TO SEE PERCY'S CUT BECAUSE EVERY TIME PERCY DREAMS ABOUT A TIME GABE CUT HIM, THE MIST WEARS OFF FROM THAT SPOT. I hope that clears any confusion. You are welcome. Thank you. I just HAVE TALENT for that kind of STUFF. Thank you, I made them MYSELF. I WILL try, but I do NOT promise anything. **

**PJoHoOFan - I agree with them all except the last one, I take that more as your personal opinion. But still, please don't die. I will.**

**Guest - I'll try. Keep calm and push yourself back all the way into the sit. **

**Guest - Lol, I remember that, I was laughing my butt of too. (::)**

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE THIS IS IMPORTANTE- GO TO MY PROFILE AND FIND SOMETHING THAT IS TITTLED 'LIFE OR DEATH (FOR PJO FANS.) AND READ IT AND SIGN IT. **

**NO ME PERTENECE NADA. disfruten la historia**

**So, I'll try to update ASAP, okay? Just don't rush me, I don't do well under pressure. **

**R&R**

* * *

**Percy's POV **

Have you ever woken up and wished that some parts of your life were just parts of a dream that you just woke up from and were just simple lies? Illusions created by the mind to make you regret being selfish or ungrateful?

No?

Well, you are lucky, Cause that's how I felt yesterday when I woke up and trust me, when you are as selfless and grateful as you can get (according to my friends, but I don't see it in me so...) it's hard to not feel guilty for being how I am and thinking that my life is worse than someone else's. I mean, there has to be mortals whose life's are way more fucked up than mine, Right? And here I am, whining about mine.

I sighed and got out of bed, went to the bathroom and took a shower and changed and brushed my teeth.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was tanned as usual, my eyes can't get any greener than they already are, my hair still has the grey streak which is fading slowly and I'm not to happy about that.

The streak makes a connection between Annabeth and I. We both held the sky, carried the burden of Atlas, those streaks signify our strength, not only physical but mental as well. Even if Artemis held the Sky as well, she is immortal, she can look anyway she wants so she doesn't have a streak, so Annabeth and I use those streak to connect us.

When a mortal see's my streak, they immediately start thinking it's some type of fashion statement. Pfft. Mortals need a taste of a demigods life.

Any who, off topic. The only out-of-place thing on my face is the scar on my cheek. I can't even remember how I hid it from my mom.

I rinsed the foamy toothpaste off of my mouth and went to my room. I look on the calendar, Tuesday. Hooray, Yippy, three more days of jail.

I got my backpack and slung it over my shoulder and walked out.

I walked in the kitchen and sat my backpack on the chair.

"Morning mom." I said as I hugged her.

"Morning Percy, how did you sleep?" She asked.

"Like a rock."

She smiled. "Good."

"I'm guessing Paul left early."

My mom nodded. "He said something about tutoring."

I nodded. "Poor Paul, how can he wake up so early in the morning and not be grumpy all day long."

"Cause he actually goes to sleep early unlike someone I know that goes to sleep at random times."

"Guilty as charge."

She smiled and put a plate of pancakes in front of me.

Blue Pancakes.

"You know mom, if I had actually accepted immortality, I would have been the god of blue food."

She laughed lightly. "Blue food, the best food there is."

I nodded. "But I am actually glad I didn't accept."

She kissed me forehead. "So am I, and I'm sure Annabeth is glad as well."

I smiled at the thought of Annabeth.

"Don't you work today?"

"Ugh, yes, like from six till closing time."

"It actually shocked me when you told that you were a getting a job because you were _bored_."

"Well, with Annabeth working on Olympus, I had too much extra time in the days, and now with those videos my friends and I are making and the job, I just don't have time for anything anymore."

"You weren't expecting to make those videos, were you?"

"No." I looked at the clock. "Oh shit-"

"Percyl anguage."

"Sorry mom, I lost track of time, I have to go, see ya later." I kissed her cheek and left.

I got in my car and drove to school.

By the way, if I haven't mentioned it earlier, the car was a birthday gift from my dad. Having a god as a dad has its advantages sometimes.

I parked the car and walked into school just when the bell rang, I ran my locker, got my books and ran to class.

"Percy, we thought you were going to skip school." Thalia said.

"Me? Skip school? I would so totally do that." I snorted.

"Yeah you would." They all agreed.

"Uhm, Percy?"

I looked at Destiny, she was frowning.

"What?"

"Is that a scar on your cheek?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah."

"What happened?" Larissa asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"I will sure as hell worry about it."

"It's nothing, just something I got with training at camp."

"But I've never noticed it before."

"Because it was not noticeable till now."

She didn't look convinced but she stopped arguing. Thank you gods.

"So, Percy..."

I looked at Lola.

"What?"

"I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"For calling you a liar."

"What did you call me a liar about?"

"Your girlfriend. I met her yesterday at Star's Cafe."

"Really?"

She nodded. "She is friends with a friend of mine that goes to the same boarding school as her."

I grinned and looked at Kevin. "Do you believe me now?"

"Nope, I will not believe you until I see her personally."

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Alright class, get in your seats." The teacher spoke.

We all went to our assigned seats and like normal I went to sleep.

* * *

******ALRIGHT PEOPLE THIS IS IMPORTANTE- GO TO MY PROFILE AND FIND SOMETHING THAT IS TITTLED 'LIFE OR DEATH (FOR PJO FANS.) AND READ IT AND SIGN IT.**

**R&R **

**Question of the chapter****- MoA or TTC****? (Mark of Athena or The Titans Curse****.)**

**R&R**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/ **

**\/\/\/\/****\/\/\/\/**

** \/\/****\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


End file.
